Resident evil Survivor 3
by MysticGohan88
Summary: Sequel to Survivor 2, one of the survivors of Raccoon city ends up on Rockfort island. Meeting some new and familar faces, he is once again challenged to survive no matter what. Unfortunalty, some familar faces are not on his side. Takes place during CVX
1. Prologue

Prologue

Drew's POV

Raccoon city, my home, birthplace and supposed "safe" haven was decimated. It's gone, destroyed, wiped off the map. I never thought my life would have turned out this way. Funny, the whole incident was only a mere 3 months ago. I thought that after that, I would never see another cannibal that was trying too eat me ever again. Damn was I wrong.

You've probably heard about me right? Drew O'Connor, survivor of the mansion incident and raccoon city right? No? Well then I'll tell you. I was an ordinary teenage boy five months back. You know the typical thickheaded stereotypical kid. I was just like everybody us. Normal. The kind that never had any excitement in his life. At least that's how I was before the first time I met a real live zombie.

Yeah, you heard me, a zombie. The once human creatures that you see in movies and television. I know your probably laughing at me saying "Your crazy" or "Too many horror movies kid" That zombies aren't real. Try saying that when you're shooting at some that our trying to rip your guts out. Or maybe try on your internal organs while you puke out what you ate last. Okay that was gross.

Anyway, a little about me. I'm seventeen years old. I've have dark brown curly hair. Brown eyes that sometimes vary too yellow when I get pissed off (I'll explain that later). I'm a little lanky. I also know Taiknow do and a little bit of Thai Boxing. Oh yeah, and I'm part Hunter.

How did I get part Hunter, well I'll explain later, but anyway not to get off topic, I should tell about the events that have taken place up too this point. It all started in late July, when I was somewhat happier. My life was pretty good back then. Anyway, this so-called cannibalistic cult, was murdering innocent people in Raccoon city. The Raccoon Police Department couldn't keep up with all the murder's that were going on.

After first, it didn't bother me, since I had nothing too do with it. But, that changed when one of my friend's parents almost was killed by one of them. So, I came up with a plan too solve the case of the cannibal murders, along with nine of my other friends. Man, were we ignorant. Two days before our plans to camp out in Raccoon forest so we could search for the cannibal's hideout the following day, I was attacked.

I was just walking home from school and was attacked by a zombie in the alleyway. After a brief struggle, I managed to escape to the RPD building of where the zombie was killed by one of the S.T.A.R.S. members. The next night, Joe Torrus, one of my best friends and the only other surviving camper, came to get me. We snuck into the woods where my other friends: John, Rob, Tom, Shawn, Mike, Matt, Alec and Kevin were waiting. After settling down to party and relax, that's when the nightmare began.

We were ambushed by T-Virus infected dogs that quickly killed Mike and Kevin. Running like bats out of hell, we escaped into a nearby mansion, where we thought it was safe. We were wrong. Inside there were more horrors then there was outside. However, we weren't alone. The S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team had mobilized to search for the members of Bravo Team. Reluctant at first, we teamed up with them in hopes of escaping. Near the end of my trip through the mansion, we discovered that Albert Wesker, the Captain of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team, was a double crosser.

A monster named Tyrant however killed Wesker. After fighting and killing Tyrant, we escaped the mansion via helicopter. By that time, the only survivors had been Joe, myself, Tom, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers, Barry Burton and Richard Aiken. While the rest of my friends, and the rest of Bravo Team had died.

Shortly after returning to Raccoon city, the S.T.A.R.S. was ridiculed and disbanded. Myself, Joe and Tom were mocked by the public thanks to the damn media. The S.T.A.R.S. had already fled to Europe. The citizens of Raccoon didn't believe any of our stories about zombies and monsters, and an Umbrella Conspiracy. 2 months later, on September 28th, I would never forget that day. It was the day that all of hell broke loose in Raccoon city, the day the horrors of the Spencer estate came back to haunt us.

We did it once, so once again we tried to escape another zombie outbreak. Unfortunately, Tom died in the earlier stages of the hours of the outbreak. While traveling through many parts of the city, we met two operatives of Umbrella, Dustin Raymond and Luke Shock. We were suspicious of them at first, trusting someone from Umbrella, but eventually decided that trusting them was the only way to increase our chances of escaping.

Near the end of our escape, a Hunter, one of Umbrella's Biological Organic Weapons, clawed me. I became infected with the Hunter Virus. Eventually, it would transform me into a Hunter. However, with the help of my friends, I managed to hold on. Joe and Dustin escaped the city via helicopter with Linda Branagh, a former Umbrella scientist who knew the cure to the T-Virus, mere moments before Luke and me could join them. However, we didn't give up.

A monster known as Nyx before we could leave attacked us, it almost killed us like Tyrant had done. Thanks to the use of a nearby Rocket Launcher, we obliterated it. Code Double XX, a sequence in which the spread of the T-Virus which could not be stopped, commenced. Luke and myself escaped Raccoon city via truck, seconds before it was blown by missiles.

After escaping, I was cured of the Hunter Virus, but it had already fused with my DNA, giving me Hunter abilities. Afterwards, we went our separate ways so we could work to take down Umbrella. I went to Florida to become a S.T.A.R.S. member. Dustin and Luke went to Europe to join up with Chris and the others. And Joe…I don't know what's happened to him.

Now on an island known as Rockfort, I would be forced to use my skills and wits to survive another Outbreak, However, I wasn't alone….

Main Characters:

Drew O'Connor: Age 17, Survivor of two zombies Outbreak's once again is forced into action. A rookie S.T.A.R.S. member excels in hand-to-hand combat thanks to Hunter abilities.

Claire Redfield: Age 19, Sister of the infamous Chris Redfield, was in Raccoon city the day it went too hell, one of the few survivors of Raccoon city.

Steve Burnside: Age 17, One of the prisoners of Rockfort, and ordinary high school teen who was captured and brought to Rockfort.

Chris Redfield: Age 25: One of the surviving S.T.A.R.S. members of the Alpha Team, is sent to Rockfort to retrieve his captive sister. A former air force pilot and an excellent marksman.

Richard Aiken: Age 23, One of the surviving S.T.A.R.S. members of Bravo Team, goes with Chris to help retrieve Claire Redfield. An excellent Radio Expert and favors the shotgun.

Albert Wesker: Age 38, Traitor to the S.T.A.R.S. now working for one of Umbrellas competitors, feels a deep hatred towards the surviving S.T.A.R.S. members and campers.

Alfred Ashford: Age 27, Commander of Rockfort Island, grandfather is one of the original founders of Umbrella. Due too being alone, has developed a split personality.

Alexia Ashford: Age 27, Sister of Alfred, has cryogenically been asleep for 15 years, becoming more powerful thanks to T-Veronica.

Minor Characters:

Barry Burton: Age 36, One of the surviving S.T.A.R.S. members of the Alpha Team, is the one who supplies Chris and Richard with firearms for trip to Rockfort. The most experienced member of Alpha Team.

Jill Valentine: Age 23, One of the surviving S.T.A.R.S. members of Alpha Team, is currently on her way to Europe, along with Carlos Olviera. A former cat burglar, is daughter of the infamous Dick Valentine.

Carlos Olviera: Age 21, A former Umbrella Bio-hazard Countermeasure Services member, met Jill in Raccoon city and teamed up to escaped. Is currently with Jill.

Leon S. Kennedy: Age 21, One of the few surviving members of the Raccoon Police Department. Met Claire Redfield during his visit to Raccoon. Is the one who gets the message from Claire.

Rebecca Chambers: Age 18, One of the surviving S.T.A.R.S. members of Bravo Team, is currently in Maine with two Exeter-S.T.A.R.S members. She is a biochemist and a genius for someone her age.

Dustin Raymond: Age 20, Survivor of Raccoon City, is a former member of the U.B.C.S., is now doing whatever he can to take down Umbrella.

Luke Shock: Age 18, Survivor of Raccoon city, is a former member of the Umbrella Special Forces, is now doing whatever he can to take down Umbrella.

HUNK: Age 27, The only surviving member of the U.S.F. Alpha Team that was sent in to retrieve the G-Virus. Escaped from Raccoon city before it's detonation. Nicknamed Mr. Death for high survival rate.

Raval Rodriguez: Age 30, captain of the troops of Rockfort, survived early assault by unknown enemy. Was once an ordinary villager living on Rockfort Island before it was change into a military complex.

Trent: Age ??, an enigma whose exact objective is unknown, but seems to want to expose Umbrellas illegal experiments. One of Umbrellas Executives is known to have helped several of the S.T.A.R.S. members in the past.

Joe Torrus: Age 16, Survivor of Two zombie outbreaks, current location is unknown.

RESIDENT EVIL………


	2. Chapter 1:Flash back and Meetings

Chapter 1: Flash Back and Meeting

Drew's POV

Damn. That's the only word suited for my current situation. The engine of the helicopter roared like a lion, even though I was in the back of chopper heading towards god knows where. I couldn't see a damn thing, not with the brown sack over my head. Obviously, they didn't want me to know where we were going. But what's the damn point in not letting me know when their goings to freaking kill me.

I tried to budge my wrist again, but they refused to loosen the handcuffs on my hands. I could easily break these cuffs if I wasn't sedated by whatever it was they injected into me. I could hear the voices of several men near me. Talking about me, about what was going to happen, and what they were going to do to me. As if I was going to sit around and wait for my imminent death.

I could feel the helicopter start to slow down in speed, the wall I laid against lurched as the chopper began it's decent. I could hear the sound of the door opening as I was suddenly brought too my feet. "Move it" the man grunted. If I could only move my hands at that time, I would have flipped him off. As I started walking, I could feel the muzzle of a rifle touching my back.

"Sit" hissed the man once more as he kicked the back of my knee, causing me too fall too them. CLICK CLICK. The sound of handcuffs becoming undone snapped me out of my daze as the guard roughly removed the bag from my head. "Your identification number is RSZ8864, welcome to your new home," sneered the guard. I twisted my head around too snap back at him, only too feel the butt of his rifle smash into my skull, knocking me down.

I felt like I was going to throw up. As I slowly lost consciousness, I could hear the guard talking to his superior. "His name is Drew O'Connor, we caught him in our Umbrella Facility in Berlin 10 days ago, he apparently broke in looking for information on Joe Torres, one of the surviving campers of the Spencer Estate incident. I thought back too how I got into this mess, 10 days ago.

_(Flash back) Drew's POV_

"Way too easy" I smirked as I crawled through the air ducts. One of the guards below reached in too his pocket and take out a cigarette. I slowly undid the blots on the vent covering and placed it too the side. Then, hooking my legs too the bar inside the vent, I leaned in upside down towards the unsuspecting guard. He still doesn't notice me. Then before he could call for help, I clasped my hands around his neck and with a sickening SNAP I broke his neck. Quickly undoing my legs I landed with a grunt in the steel hallway.

_Grabbing the guard by his legs, I dragged him around the corner into a nearby storage room. Stripping him of his AK-47, I dashed back out into the hallway. Noticing a camera moving towards me from the mounted, I pressed my body against the wall and slowly edge around the corner…and found myself groaning in annoyance when I noticed another camera aiming towards me. "Shoot" I said as I dived aside in hopes of escaping. Too late. It spotted me. As fast as the camera had layed its sights on me, an ear piercing alarm went off. The hallway started flashing red._

"_Crap" I growled as I heard shouting coming from down the corridor. Almost three seconds later, 5 guards appeared. "Freeze," shouted one of them. Like I was going to listen to them. I quickly dropped and fired my AK-47 at the shocked guards. They didn't even get the chance to shout for help as they all dropped to the ground. Not about to wait for another group to show, I started running._

The sound of something mechanical moving caught my attention as I jogged down a long hall. I glanced back…and started to run like a maniac as I noticed huge ass gun turrets rising from the floor and pointing at me. Up ahead, I could see four more guards at the end, aiming right at me. "HALT" one of them shouted. Looking up, I noticed several pipes that ran along the ceiling towards the end of the hall.

_Behind me, the turrets fired. Not giving it a second thought, I jumped up towards the ceiling and latched my hands onto the pipes, pulling my whole body towards them. Below me, the bullets flew past me, right into the unexpected guards. They stood no chance as the turrets tore through them. As they stopped firing to reload, I took the chance to drop and dashed around the corner. _

_I stopped when I noticed a single man up ahead. He was young, mid to late twenties. He had a crew cut shaved hair, like he was an army recruit. He had bright green eyes, blond hair and stubble underneath his chin. Oh, and he was also dressed in an Umbrella Special Forces Uniform. On his black uniform, I could see the nametag, etched in white letters was the word HUNK. _

"Heh, your pretty good kid" he grinned. I aimed a him with my rifle, pulled the trigger only to hear the dry CLICK of an empty weapon. I mumbled a few curses at the piece of crap, giving out on me now of all times as I tossed it aside. Quickly taking a fighting position, I made a "bring it" gesture with my hand. To say I was shocked was an understatement as he somersaulted towards me at high speed.

"He's fast," I thought too myself. Bad move on my part, I should have been paying attention too him as he had reached me and kicked me with a sidekick too the face. I staggered back from the blow, but quickly recovered as I aimed a right hook at his face. He dodged it and countered with a ridge hand strike too my throat. I ducked and uppercut ted him too the chin, then followed up with a stepping threw back kick too his chest. He backed up as his armored uniform absorbed the blow.

Dashing towards him, I did a wheel kick towards his head. He ducked as I soared past him. I whirled around too continue; only too have him elbow me in the gut. I growled as my black S.T.A.R.S. flak jacket took the hit with full force. I then jumped back as he tried too nail me with a palm strike too the nose. As he missed, I front flipped over him and nailed him in the back with a jumping front kick.

He fell onto his stomach from the blow. I slowly approached him, not knowing if I had knocked him out. He was an excellent deceiver as he quickly jumped too his feet and sweep kick my legs. I fell onto my back from the quick blow and before I could do anything else he landed a knife handed chop to my throat. Instantly, I grabbed it as he drew a pistol from his pocket. "Don't move," he grunted.

(End Flashback) Drew's POV

Slowly, I opened my eyes too find myself being dragged. "Enjoy your new cellmate," sneered one of the guards as they roughly tossed me into a cell. Cellmate? What was he talking about? I could already see my question was answered as I noticed I wasn't alone. Not more then a few feet away from me, was a girl.

She was maybe nineteen or twenty, had reddish brown hair which was tied in a ponytail, she had blue eyes; her face was like a super models. She wore a cropped red button-up sleeveless vest overa short black form-fitting mid-sleeve shirt with high-waisted jeans and red boots with a pink choker. The words Let me live were etetched on the back of her vest. She was unconsiounse. "Hey their" I said trying to be polite.

Slowly, the girl stired from her rest as she opened her eyes. Groaning, she got up up from her spot in and glanced at me, only too ack up a little, a suspoiucs look on her face. I could tell she didn't trust me from her look. "So what did you do too get in here" I asked. She didn't respond as she coniuted to stare at me. " I sighed in annoyance. "I'm sorry, I didn't even introduce myself, my name is Drew O'Connor" I said.

She conitued to stare for a few seconds before opening her mouth. "Claire Redfield" she said. "Redfield" I thought. "That's a pretty uncommon last name, you wouldn't happen to have a brother would you" I asked hopefully. Her eyes widden as she spoke in disbeilf. "Yes his name is Chris, why" she asked. This time, it was my turn to be shocked as my eyes widden. "Chirs has a sister" I said in shock.

"You know him" she asked. "Yeah, I know him, he was one of the Alpha Team memebers I met during the Mansion incedent. "Mansion incedent, I heard something about that from Chirs" said Claire.

She looked down for a moment before speaking up. "Im sorry about before, I just thought you were a Umbrella employee or something" she confessed.

I laughed at this. "Me, with Umbrella" I snorted. "Umbrella is my enemy, It's there fault all my friends are dead, It's there fault for what happened too Raccoon city" I growled. Claire stared at me with disbelif. "How do you know about Raccoon" she asked . "I know about it becaues I was there the day it went straight to hell" I explained. "So there were other survivors bsides Leon, Sherry and me" she said.

"What about you" I asked. "I went too Raccoon city to find Chris" she started. "Actully, I think it's best if I tell what happened too me first before you start" I explained. She gave me a weird look, but nodded. "Now where do I start" I said. "Why not from the beginning" Claire suggested.

**Okay there was Chapter 1, so soon Ill upload the chapter that recpas the events that took place up till now. Till next time, Review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Explanations

DISCLAIMER: Forgive me people but I lost interest in this story, but I'm back and ill be updating weekly.

Chapter 2: Explanations

"Alright, keep in mind thought that some of it might get a little weird" Drew explained. Claire nodded as she said "Trust me when I say I've delt with weird things as well.

"It all started back in early July, when the cannibalistic murders started up" Drew began.

"The RPD wasn't really doing much to prevent the cult from striking again, and at first I felt like it had nothing to do with me so I ignored it" Drew admitted.

Leaning against the cold stone wall, Drew muttered "But that changed when Roberts Dad Marvin, almost got eaten by one of the cannibals.

"So, I came up with a plan with nine other friends too deal with the situation ourselves" Drew said.

Claire stared at Drew like he had grown a second head. "That's crazy, trying something like that" she said.

Drew nodded as he said "I know, but at the time we really ignorant and stupid so we really didn't give a damn".

"Alright then, continue" Claire said.

"I would have died had I not received a package from some guy named Trent" Drew said.

"All I know is that he was from Umbrella and he said what we were going to do was dangerous and helped by sending me a shotgun" Drew said.

"How weird, it's almost if he knew what was going to happen" Claire added.

"I didn't think that until after we escaped from the mansion" Drew said.

"So what happened after that" Claire asked.

"Well, around midnight, Joe, one of the other survivors, came to get me. We sneaked into the Forest and met up with the rest of the guys: Rob, Mike, Shawn, John, Tom, Kevin, Alec, and Matt. We settled in and started playing music, ya know partying and all…….in a forest where we suspected the cannibals hideout was" Drew finished bitterly.

Claire started to open her mouth, but Drew beat her too the punch. "Don't say it, I know it was stupid" Drew grumbled.

"After a while, Mike went to the bushes to piss, and we didn't hear from him for 10 minutes" Drew started.

"Before you go on, can you tell me about your friends" Claire asked.

Drew shrugged "Sure, well there was Shawn Rogers, he was rebellious kid of our gang, always acting cool, for my fifteenth birthday, he gave me this".

Drew reached into his pocket and took out a necklace with a karate symbol of Yin and Yang around it. "Said it was for good luck, I've kept it with me ever since" Drew smiled.

Claire smiled back as she reached into her pocket and removed a golden lighter. "My brother Chris gave this to me for Christmas, said it was good luck too" she said.

"That's nice" Drew said, quickly recollecting his thoughts.

"Anyway, then there was Matt Taylor's, He was always the optimistic one, and I swear the guy would hit on every beautiful girl he ever saw, most ended up with him getting slapped" Drew laughed.

Claire chuckled abit as Drew imitated Matt getting slapped.

"Anyway, also Mike Deans, he was a troublemaker, he was kicked out of several schools for suspected hacking of grades, he could be abit of a jerk at times, but was an alright guy" Drew said.

"John Ben and his brother Tom were also good guys, John was a pretty reliable guy when it comes down to fighting in school, he had my back at times when I need help, Tom was the youngest one in our group, was kinda immature, was alittle annoying at times, but pretty cool I guess" Drew said.

Drew had too admit that telling someone all this made himself feel less tense since the past few months had been nothing but trying too stay alive.

"Alec Treves was the whiz kid in our group, he was like the problem solver god, he knew some martial arts like me, but acted kinda dorky at times" Drew chuckled.

"Rob Branagh was Marvin Branagh and Linda Branaghs son, he was pretty quiet at times, but he desired adventure, he also seemed to be the least violent person in our gang" Drew said.

"Kevin Will, the most athletic guy in our group, was always working out and showing off his muscles, man guy couldn't stop talking about weight lifting" Drew chuckled.

"Sounds like you have pretty nice friends" Claire said kindly.

"Had, is a better word" Drew grumbled.

"Had, you mean" Claire started.

Drew nodded. "Their dead……all of them are dead" he mumbled sadly.

"I'm sorry" Claire apologized.

"It's alright, not all was lost since Joe's still alive, where he is though, I don't know" Drew said.

"Anyway, back too the story, Kevin went too look for Mike, we heard a scream and went to investigate, and found Mike, mauled too death by infected dogs" Drew said.

"We were then attacked by those damn dogs, they killed Kevin and we were forced to run, while running threw the forest, we heard the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team running from infected dogs as well, I got separated and jumped through a window and was knocked unconscious" Drew explained.

"I woke up in time too see Kenneth Sullivan, one of the missing Bravo Team members, devoured by a zombie, I ran and found Rob, killed by a zombie" Drew sighed.

"I spent most of my time in that damn house looking for my friends whilst trying too avoid the S.T.A.R.S. as I didn't want my dad to find out about out current situation" I admitted.

"Reuniting with Joe and John, we splited up in hopes of finding the others. That's when I met Chris, the hotheaded ass" Drew chuckled.

Claire laughed softly saying "Chris does get over aggravated at times".

"Anyway, he was reluctant at first, but we ended up teaming up since we both had a common goal: Find our friends and escape, locating Joe afterwards as well as the other S.T.A.R.S. members, Jill and Barry, he told me about how he found Alec mortally wounded and succumbing to his injuries and dying" Drew said.

"John, located two Bravo Team members, Richard Aiken and Rebecca Chambers and saved Richards life when he was poisoned by a giant snake, which they battle shortly after" Drew explained.

"I splitted off too see Alec and found out Joe was right, unfortunately, he didn't stay dead, he came back too life as one of those "things" and I had too kill him" Drew said.

Claire scooched forward too give Drew a reassuring pat on the shoulder as he continued.

"Leaving and heading threw the garden, I found Matt, murdered by Lisa Trevor, a mutated B.O.W. that was once human, but was transformed into that thing because of Umbrella. After weeping over Matt, I went after Chris, who had separated and located a cabin in the garden, inside, I found Shawn in a chamber" Drew said.

"I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him, he sacrificed his life too save mine from a mutated Shark which we killed shortly after. Joe the encountered a giant man eating plant dubbed "Plant 42" which would have killed him had John not intervened. However, the monster swallowed John, who was shortly spat out after Joe killed the Plant. John knew he was going to become a zombie, so he committed suicide" Drew said.

"Going back too the mansion and finding these B.O.W.s called Hunters and Crimson heads, Barry, who Jill thought was a traitor, as Richard had told us that someone in the S.T.A.R.S. was a traitor. Lisa Trevor attacked us, but with team work, we killed her" Drew sighed.

"Now in the labs underneath the Mansion, we found Tom, who was upset when he found out that John was dead and ran off, Chris and Joe were missing, and Barry had disappeared, unknowns to us, we were being watched by the real traitor, known as Albert Wesker" Drew growled angrily at the mention of Weskers name.

"We found Tom and Barry, went to confront Wesker, and we would have died had Barry not had saved us. Fighting a monstrous creature called a Tyrant, we went to get Chris and Joe who had been locked up by Wesker, it was time to get out as the self destruct sequence had been activated" Drew said.

"After fighting and killing Tyrant one last time, we escaped the mansion with the survivors being me, Joe, Chris, Jill, Rebecca, Barry, Richard, and Tom. I thought that was that last time I was ever going too see a zombie…I was wrong" Drew said as he finished part one of his story.

"That was part one, wanna hear part two" Drew asked.

Claire nodded "Sure since were not going to be going anywhere any time soon" she said.

Drew laughed silently as he began.

"I'll not have this one be as long as you'll probably get bored" Drew said.

Claire agreed.

"Anyway, after getting back too the city we were mocked by people for our stories about zombies, monsters and Umbrella Conspiracy" Drew started.

"A few months later, the T-Virus hit the city and Joe and me had too fight for our lives again" Drew said.

"Wait, what happened to Tom" Claire asked.

Drew lowered his head in sadness. "Tom died in the early stages of the outbreak, he committed suicide too prevent himself from becoming a zombie since at some point earlier in the day".

"We fought our way threw multiple parts of the city, including Raccoon Hospital, the Arkaly Mountains, A Subway, the Raccoon Police Department and finally an Umbrella Facility" Drew said.

"On the way threw, We met Dustin Raymond and Luke Shock, two people working for Umbrella, we didn't want to team up with people from Umbrella, but decided to team up since it would improve our chances of surviving" Drew said.

"The Umbrella Facility was the worse, we got attacked by Mr.X, a Tyrant, and had too find Linda Branagh, Marvin's wife who knew a cure too the T-Virus, we escaped the complex and made our way too where there was a helicopter, but was attacked by Super Mr.X, Joe and Dustin went ahead with Linda, while me and Luke stayed behind to fight" Drew said.

"Killing him, we tried too catch up with the others, but were left behind. I almost gave up but Luke helped me regain hope as we headed towards the highway to escape, and were attacked by Nyx, a mutated B.O.W. Killing it, we escaped the city via a truck mere moments before the city was nuked" Drew finished.

"Wow, I escaped the city with Leon and Sherry a day before the city went up in flames" Claire said.

"Then you were lucky" Drew grinned.

"I joined the Florida S.T.A.R.S. shortly after too improve myself, since Luke and Dustin had gone off too meet Chris and Joe had went off too who knows where" Drew mumbled.

"I got word about Joe being in Berlin, so I snuck in too a Umbrella Facility too find him" Drew admitted.

Scratching the back of his head, Drew said "But I got caught".

Before Claire could respond, the lights in their cell went out as multiple explosions above ground could be heard.

"What's going on" Drew asked as he stood up.

A nearby sound then came too Drews ears. The sound of someone or something scuffling down the L-shaped hall towards the two…

**WILL UPDATE SOON, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 3: The horror returns and Steve

Chapter 3: The horror returns and meeting Steve

The darkness offered no sanctuary for the two teenagers. Drew stepped in front of Claire, almost as if too protect her from whatever was approaching.

The door too the prison opened and threw it, came a man.

The man had dark skin, a shaved hairstyle and gray eyes. He bored a T-shirt, blue jeans and combat boots.

The man was breathing heavily as he walked. Probably due to the blood, leaking from his lower side.

"He must be one of Umbrellas" thought Drew. The man wearily glanced at the two and made brief eye contact with Drew before approaching the cell door.

Why had this man come? Had he come to taunt the two prisoners? Had he come to abuse them? Make them realize that escape was impossible?

None of these ideas seemed likely as the man had something in his eyes that most men from Umbrella didn't have. Shame. Sorrow. Regret.

When Drew had faced off against people from Umbrella, they always had this sick, cold look in their eyes, as if they didn't give a damn about how many people they experimented on or killed, all in the name of research or to get a fat paycheck from their employers.

Claire fumbled for her lighter and switched it on. A small illuminating light filled the cell. Claire gasped as she recognized the man. He was her captor, the one who caught her back in Paris.

The man unlocked the cell door and opened. Glancing at the two, he jerked his head in the other direction. The universal sign to "get out" if such a thing was possible.

Dropping into a chair behind a desk, the man removed a small white bottle. Glancing inside it, he muttered "Perfect" as he tossed it aside.

Noticing the two still hadn't left their cell and were still looking at him confused, the man said "Go on, get outta here, this place is finished".

Seeing as how he couldn't be faking the severe pain he was probably in, and how shooting a escaped prisoner didn't seem likely as Drew couldn't see a gun on him, he inched towards the open cell door.

"I don't know, it must have been a special forces team, but in any case, this prisons been taken over, troops have been wiped out" he grumbled.

Now outside the cell, Claire asked cautiously "What are you saying".

Glancing at the two again, as if he was confused too why they were being cautious, the man chuckled inwardly. These two obviously had faced off against Umbrellas sick creations.

"Your free to leave the complex, but you may as well know that neither of you have any chance of getting off this island" he said as he lowered his head.

Claire then asked worrying ling "And what about you, what are you going to do".

The man then jerked his head up, a look of annoyance in his eyes as he said gruffly "Don't worry about me". Almost if irrated for bringing it up.

Lowering his head again, the man closed his eyes as he rested.

"Geez, what's up with him" Drew said rudely.

"Something must have happened up their, he said a special forces team had attacked right" Claire said as she picked up a box of ammunition for a pistol.

"How do we know he was being truthful, I mean he is from Umbrella" Drew said. "Maybe the prisoners had rioted and it only looked bad too him" he said.

"Were not gonna find out by stayin here all day" Claire said as she leaned down and picked up the bottle the man had thrown. "Hemostaic medicine, he must have some internal bleeding" Claire said.

"Doesn't have anything to do with me, so lets just get out of here" Drew said as he picked up a combat knife from the table and read a file, saying the mans name was Rodriguez.

"C'mon" Drew said as he opened the door that would lead them into the unknown.

Walking down the dark hallway that twisted into a left, the lighter lighting their way, the two came upon a stone staircase.

Sighing, the two began their ascent. Drew could feel his heartbeat beating fast from nervousness. Who knows what happened after all.

Flicking off the lighter, Claire observed the scene: A helicopter had crashed into the side of a wall, it was raining and of all places they could be, they had ended up in a U-shaped cemetery.

"A cemetery, god why a cemetery" Drew thought angrily. If you had ever seen a horror flick, walking through a cemetery had night was a BAD idea.

"You scared" Claire asked. Drew nodded. "A little" he said. Slowly walking threw the cemetery, they had only taken eight steps when the helicopter behind them exploded.

Drew and Claire whirled around in time too see a corpse that was on fire, fall from the wreckage. Sighing that it was just a dead body, Drew's blood ran cold when he saw the corpse begin to rise.

"No, oh god please no" Drew said faintly. The corpse had now risen and was dressed in a military uniform and had burnt marks all over its face, its sunken eyes were milky white and it's face was rotting.

Drew had seen this creature almost six months ago, when he had encountered them in the Spencer Mansion, when he had encountered them when Raccoon City went to hell. Although theses creatures had once been human, they now resembled the monsters that one would see in a horror film: A zombie.

"There had been another T-Virus leak, again" Drew thought. The T-Virus was a plague which brought death upon whoever came in contact with it. It robbed its victims of their humanity, turning them into walking vegetables that sought too destroy life.

Claire gasped in horror as she fell onto her behind and backed up in fear. Drew stood his ground as he took a defensive stance against the zombie.

"AGGH" Claire shouted as she felt a zombie from behind grab her arm. It was half way into the ground as it crawled from its hole. "Claire" shouted Drew as he side kicked the monster before him.

Claire shoved the zombies arm off her as she crawled away from the creature only too see that another one was rising from the ground.

It was like the scene out of a shitty horror movie. Except this was no movie. This was real.

One zombie tried too fall on top of Claire who moved out of the way and kicked its jaw. Drew growled in anger at the scene: Six zombies, all of them trying too surround them.

"Claire, get back" Drew shouted as he leaped into the air and delivered into axe kick into into the skull of a zombie. Not done, he front flipped towards another one and upper-cutted its jaw, snapping its head.

A path now made to the door, Drew yanked Claire threw the crowd of zombies, backhanding them out of the way.

Kicking the door open, Claire ran threw as Drew slammed the door shut.

Claire stared at Drew in bewilderment. "Where did you learn those move" she asked.

Drew smiled sheepily. "Years of practicing Martial Arts".

The area they had run into had two other doors, a truck which was slightly burning and a dead corpse next too the truck.

"Well, were obviously not going back their" Drew said as he took two steps forward.

A bright light shinned over the two, blinding them. Machine gun fire then filled the air as bullets hit the ground.

"Shit" shouted Drew as he dived behind the truck. Claire rolled behind it and her hand tapped against something.

A Beretta M92 was lying next to the corpse. The bullets continued firing as Claire loaded the pistol. Glancing at Drew, he nodded as they waited for their shooter to stop firing.

Their shooter paused as he glanced from the mounted machine gun, hoping that he had scared them away.

Claire took this moment too aim and fire. BAM! She shot out the search light, white hot glass flew. She fired two more times. BAM! BAM!

The shooter let out a cry. "AHHHHH, Wait, Wait, Don't shoot" he said raising his hands in surrender.

"Who are you" demanded Claire.

Hearing his attackers voice was feminine, he risked a glance over near the truck. Indeed he was right as next to the truck, gun raised, was a girl.

"Huh, your not a zombie" he said.

Seeing as how she was still glaring at her, the boy waved his arms to her.

"Wait right there, I'm coming over" he said.

Hoping from the guards tower he had resided in for awhile, he landed with a grunt as he casually approached the Claire.

"Sorry about that little misunderstanding, I thought you were another zombie" he said as he calmly pushed Claire gun out of his face.

Claire snapped the pistol right back into his face, shouting "Shut up, one wrong move and I'll shoot".

"Who attacked us Claire" asked Drew as he came from behind the truck.

Drew was shocked as he came face to face with another teenager like him. The guy had orangish-brown hair, blue eyes, a black short sleeved vest, with a yellow undershirt, black boots and cameo pants.

Completely ignoring Drew, the guy smiled. If he was nervous for having a gun being pointed in his face, he sure was good at hiding it.

"Relax beautiful, I said I was sorry, my name is Steve" he said casually.

Turning he glanced at the where the two had come from. "I was a prisoner on this island, and I'm guessing your not from Umbrella either" Steve said.

Lowering her pistol, Claire responded "No, I'm Claire, Claire Redfield".

"Claire, hmm…nice, I'll remember that" smirked Steve.

Fed up with being ignored, Drew snorted "Nows not the time to be hittin on any girls Steve".

Steve, finally acknowledging Drew, said "Who are you".

"Drew O'Connor, I'm a member of the Florida S.T.A.R.S." Drew said.

Steve smirked. "Aren't you a little young to be apart of S.T.A.R.S." he asked.

Drew glared at him as he said "Aren't you allitle young to have been held prison here".

Drew had hit a sore spot as Steve glared "Oh, a tough guy huh, you must be real tough for you too have been held capture here".

Drew gave Steve a look that indicated that he was about to punch his lights out when Steve ignored Drew again, saying to Claire "Hey, I heard theirs an airport around here, once I find it, I'll be able to get off this crazy island".

Waving to Claire, he said "I'll see ya". Turning to one of the days, Claire said "Hey, wait up".

Steve turned back too Claire, frowning, he raised one finger and tsk tsk her.

"I don't want you following me babe, you'll only slow me down" he said casually.

Looking Claire up and down, Steve smirked "And you'd defiantly be a distraction".

Glancing at Drew again, he said "And you'd just get in my way".

Without waiting for a response, he took off threw one of the doors.

"God, what an ass" Drew said as he flicked the middle finger in the direction that Steve had took off.

"He could get hurt, we should follow him" Claire said.

"Why should we, he obviously isn't looking for help, or allies so why bother" Drew asked.

"He might know how this happened" Claire said.

Starting towards the door Steve went, Drew folded his arms and grumbled "This is a bad idea".

Claire gave Drew a tiresome look as she asked "Are you coming or not".

Raising his hands in defeat, he said "Alright, Alright will go look for him".

Walking towards the door Steve had entered, Drew had a feeling that their situation was about to get worse.

**OKAY I NEED A FEW MORE REVIEWS BEFORE CONTINUING, UNTIL NEXT TIME REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 4: Caninines and Steve’s Freaks

Chapter 4: Caninines and Steve's Freak out moment

Chapter 4: Caninines and Steve's Freak out moment

Entering through the metal door, the two came upon a dirt path which twisted around a cabin next to them.

"There might be something of use inside that cabinet, I'll go check it out, you stay here" Drew asked. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea, I mean besides the knife, your unarmed" Claire pointed out.

Drew smirked a cocky smirk. "Even unarmed, I'm still a threat, I'll be alright".

Claire hesitated before nodding." Be careful" she said.

Drew nodded as he entered the dark cabin.

The scene: There were two zombies, dressed in prison garbs, both stumbling aimlessly around the tables. 

One of them caught Drew off guard as it grabbed his shoulders and sank it's teeth into Drews flesh.

Normally, this would infect someone with the T-Virus. However, the Hunter Virus gave off an immunity towards the T-Virus, so Drew wouldn't get infected.

Drew just stood their bored as the zombie attempt to chew threw his skin. That's when he got an idea…A SICK, VULGAR idea.

"So you like biting people huh, LETS SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT" Drew shouted.

Grabbing the zombie by the head, Drew bite his teeth into the zombies head.

Instantly he froze and let go.

Spitting like his tongue was on fire, Drew moaned "Oh god, that tasted like rotten meat, no wonder you guys smell" Drew mumbled.

Deciding he was done kidding around, Drew palm strike the zombie in the nose, knocking its head off.

Figuring he'd deal with the other zombie later, he entered the prisoners bedroom. There were several dead bodies still in or underneath their bed, and there was blood everywhere.

Noticing a book on top of one of the beds, he opened the book and started to read:

**May 13th  
This room stinks of death. Based upon the information I've found, I believe that I'm far south of the equator. Lucky for me that Bob in the bunk below me, is one of those interesting types of guys... May 16th Today Bob told some crazy story of why he was put this place with me. Bob said that he used to be an attendant of the head of this place. This "boss" named Alfred supposedly placed him in here because of a tiny little mistake. What does that mean? What's going to happen to me?**

May 20th  
Without warning, a group of military men took Bob to the building behind the guillotine stand. At midnight, I'll sneak out of here to see him. I've been hearing that anyone taken to that building never comes back. On top of that, there are these REALLY large plastic bags being constantly being removed from that place. I'd better pray for Bob...

May 21st  
I was wrong. I shouldn't have gone there. What is going on it there?! All I could here was some insanely creepy laughter and the sound of Bob screaming. I don't know what to do. I can't stop thinking about it... Is that going to happen to me?! I can't let it... I just can't...

May 27th  
Since my last entry, all of my fellow inmates have been taken to that building! I know that I am next...It's obvious that we are all here to be used as Alfred's guinea pigs. There's no way out! What am I going to do?!...

Drew closed the book in slight disgust and disturbance. Whoever this Alfred was, he was a real dick, experimenting on the prisoners.

"That's so unlike Umbrella, why waster time capturing people to experiment on when they could just use their own prisoners.

Walking further into the bedroom, he glanced to the left and jumped back in shock. A zombie was mindlessly pounding against the window, trying to get his meal.

"You jackass, I'll give ya something to chew on" Drew growled as he gave the zombie the middle finger.

Going into the small bathroom stall, he looked down and saw a body hunched up against the stall.

"Guess he had an accident" Drew joked as he took the single clip from the mans body.

Noticing the small box of ammo on the shelf outside the stalls, he made a grab for it. 

The zombie pounding away had other ideas.

It crashed threw the window, almost on top of Drew. Jumping back, Drew removed his knife as he took a defensive position. The zombie got to its feet, dropping dual M-100P's. 

Drew glanced too his left and noticed the other zombies were awakening.

"Fine by me" Drew said as he roundhouse kicked the zombie before him. Picking up M-100P's, he turned and started to fire at the approaching zombies.

While most were downed with a few rounds, one got threw and got Drew's side, causing it to start to bleed.

"Asshole" Drew growled as he jammed the knife into the carriers forehead, killing it instantly.

Dropping the zombies body, Drew picked up a green herb that was underneath one of the beds and ate it.

He knew it would only help regain his strength, not heal him. Besides he didn't need healing.

Walking outside the cabin, he saw Claire waiting.

"What kept you" she asked.

"Ran into a little trouble" Drew said casually as he gave Claire the clip for her ammo.

"Well, lets get moving" Claire said.

Walking around the cabin, they saw a body lying face down, its face ripped clean off, lying in a pool of blood. Then something dragged it by its legs into the hole it lied near.

Neither Claire nor Drew moved. "Dogs" Drew said quietly. Claire agreed as they slowly walked around, hoping to get threw without any trouble. 

Luckily for them, they made it threw without any trouble from the dogs. Kicking open the door, two more zombies were before, plus several more were locked in a cage.

"I've got them" Claire said. Firing one round point blank into the zombies head, she turned and fired three more rounds, downing it two.

"We don't have to deal with these guys, as along as they leave us alone" Drew said, pointing to the trapped zombies.

"Right, lets go" Claire said as they walked into the next building.

Coming upon a metal box, they tried too pass it, only for the box to open, and a feminine voice said "PLEASE DEPOSIT ALL METALLICALLY ITEMS IN THE SECURITY BOX".

"Oh c'mon, can't we just shoot the thing and be done with it" asked Drew.

Claire didn't respond as she pushed past Drew and dumped her contents in the box. Drew sighed in aggravation as he poured his items in.

Walking silently pass the windows, where zombies were aimlessly walking, they made it too the end.

"Well that was annoying, what was the point in going threw that" Drew asked.

Claire shrugged as she opened the next door.

The next room was quiet, and illuminated by a single computer. The sound of fingers tapping a keyboard was audible.

Rushing around the corner, both raised their weapons, only to find Steve, his weapon raised.

"How'd you get past the zombies outside" Claire asked.

"I ran" Steve said aggravated, did they think he was helpless or something. Not that he gave a shit what Drew thought.

"What are you doing here anyway" Drew asked.

Steve ignored Drew again, no surprise there. "Chris Redfield…Is he a relative of yours" Steve asked.

"You mean my brother" Claire asked.

"Ah, your siblings" Steve said.

Pushing past Drew, Steve started to press buttons on a control panel next too the metal door.

"Well it seems that your brother is under surveillance by Umbrella" Steve said.

"WHAT" shouted Claire as she dashed too the computer, Drew by her side.

"Damn it Chris, what'd you do this time" Drew asked.

Typing away at the comp, Claire said "We've got to contact Leon and tell him to let my brother know he's being monitored."

Drew was about too ask who the hell was Leon, but then remembered Claire mentioning him. He was a survivor of Raccoon City as well, at least that's what Claire told him.

"It's a good thing I have access to an outside connection here" Claire said.

"Here, let me add something" Drew said as he added a quick extra message too Claire's email.

"Go back a file, the latitude and longitude of this rock are written down" Steve said.

Chuckling to himself, Steve then said "Why don't you send your brother the coordinates, and let him come save the day".

He expected a look of irritation from the two, but instead saw dead serious looks as Claire said "Good idea, I'll tell him that theirs been another spill here, he'll know what I mean".

Steve glanced at her and said "Hello, that was a joke, threes no way he could get here, even if he is your brother".

"Yes he can, I'm sure of it" Claire protested.

"You have know idea how far Chris will go to help his friends, he'll show up" Drew added.

Steve stopped pressing buttons as without warning a tornado of rage and anger welled up inside him, as well as other feelings he couldn't even begin to describe. What he did know that they were wrong. They were stupid, snotty and wrong!

"No way" Steve growled.

Whirling around, he glared at the two.

"He won't come" Steve hissed.

Stepping forward, he shouted "You'll just end up disappointed if you rely on others…believe me, I KNOW".

They were now staring at him as if he'd gone insane. Tears were threatening to burst as he stalked away huffing, no way was he gonna cry like a baby in front of them.

Claire glanced at Drew, asking "What was that all about".

Drew shrugged. "Family problems" he muttered.

**ILL UPDATE SOON, NEED REVIEWS FIRST!**


	6. Chapter 5: To the Palace

Chapter 5: Metal Alloys at the Palace

Chapter 5: To the Palace

After Steve freaked and stormed off. Drew and Claire uncovered a Golden Emblem with a Hawk on it from one of the drawers.

Remembering the metal detector and hearing about a special alloy that could get pass metal detectors; the two left the emblem and went back to area with the caged zombies.

"So what do you think of this" Drew asked Claire as she showed her a document reading:

Fax on the Facility Access Application

**Be sure to verify the content of the following facility access application form, and add the applicants' name to the expected visitor's list.**

Chief Prison Guard Room  
Paul Steiner

I hereby apply for access permission for Prison Area D.

Details follow, Visitor's name: Carl Grisham Purpose of Entry: Carrying in the following materials;

1. New product sample from Metal Industries Co: "TG-01". 2. Various daily commodities ordered by the prison.

Note: 1. Will use a transportation truck.

2. "TG-01" sample will be stored in a designated briefcase.

"Huh, so we need that alloy if were too take the emblem with us" Claire mused.

"According to the layout of this building, the fire extinguisher should be in here" Drew said as he pushed the button next too the metal door.

The door rose up, reveling two zombies, which would have been no problem that is until the caged door swung open, increasing the problem to seven zombies.

"Shoot em" Drew shouted as he aimed his dual M-100P's at the closets carrier. Standing back to back, the two fired into the surrounding zombies.

While most hit the zombies in their torsos, a few stray bullets hit two in the head, downing them.

"CLICK" went Drew's empty weapons. "Shit" he cursed as he fumbled for two clips.

Zombies seized this moment and grabbed Drew by his throat. Get off" he growled as he ripped the zombies arm out of its socket.

Kicking its head off, Drew reloaded as he finished the stragglers off.

"You all right" Claire asked.

"Yeah, I let my guard down, it wont happen, again" Drew vowed as he grabbed the extinguisher from inside.

Now near the cabin again, Drew remembered the dogs that were hiding.

"Maybe their gone this time" Claire said trying to lighten up the situation.

"Maybe" Drew said as they walked around the cabin.

Just when they neared the corner, one of the gratings behind them smash open with a **BANG!!**

Rushing out of the grating were rotwillers, or at least undead versions of them.

With they're decaying stench, rotting appearance and blood dripping from their clenched teeth, any person who hadn't ever experience this before would have pissed his/her pants.

However, this was not the case for Claire and Drew.

"C'mon ya mutts, bring it" Drew said challenging looking one in the eye.

Looking a dog in the eyes is usually a bad thing, but Drew didn't really care as one dog leaped on top of him and attempt to bite his throat.

Drew could faintly hear Claire shooting at the other dogs that appeared.

"SNAP" Drew grinned as he grabbed the dog by its snout and neck, and **SNAP…**broke its neck.

"Claire, need help," asked Drew as he got up.

"No, I'm good" Claire responded as she finished off the other dogs.

Racing back to the graveyard, the zombies they had failed to kill lumbered towards them. Now armed, taking them out was an cinch as they purged the monsters from our world.

"Here let me," Claire asked as she took the extinguisher from Drew's hands.

Walking over to where the helicopter crashed, she inhaled as she sprayed the helicopter with the fluids of the extinguisher.

After the fires had died, it revealed a silver briefcase. Inside were the metal alloy they had heard about and a note to go with it.

"Lets see here" Drew said as he read:

TG-01" Product Description

**Thank you for your continued support and for our products. These times we have gathered our most advanced technologies, and have succeeded in creating the unique anti-metal detection alloy "TG-01".**

-TG-01 features?  
1. Cannot be detected by any metal detectors.  
2. Cannot be pictured by roentgenography at the immigration check.  
3. Lightweight, yet durable. We plan to develop various weapons utilizing this innovative new alloy. We enclosed a sample for you to review. We look forward to hearing from you regarding possible business opportunities.

Metal Industries Co.  
Chief, Development Planning  
Carl Redhill

"Okay then, lets get back too that 3D Scanner" Drew said. Claire nodded as they took off.

--

**Meanwhile……in another location:**

Chris Redfield sighed as he stared at the wall for the tenth time that day. It was all he could think of too do to pass the time.

It had been a bad ten days, hearing that Claire had been capture and that she had been capture while looking for him.

Umbrella had her and that she might already be dead. "Stop, she's alive, she has too be" Chris told himself. Too consider the alternative was unthinkable.

Just knowing Umbrella had his little sister and that she might already be dead…it was killing him, ripping him apart from the inside.

Glancing over at Barry Burton, who was reloading his Magnum too pass the time, Barry offered Chris an understanding smile as Chris went back too staring at the wall.

It was strange how his life had ended up like this. Four years ago, he was nothing but an Air Force pilot. He was well known amongst his comrades as one of the best pilots they had ever seen, and an excellent marksman to boot.

He remembered well during his last mission that they were supposed to blow up an enemy base and escape. While he was escaping, Cpl. Sheppard and Sgt. Jackson had both been wounded, and they were both good friends of his. Despite Lt. Barnes ordering him too leave them behind, Chris went back and successfully rescued his comrades.

That was his last mission as he was discharged without honors for disobeying a direct order from his superior. For the next few months, Chris then had become a drifter, going from one job too the next, earning little money.

He remembered the day when he first met Barry at a shooting range. Barry was impressed with his skills and recommend he join S.T.A.R.S. Running low on cash, he accepted.

It was threw S.T.A.R.S. that he met Jill, beautiful and brilliant Jill. He didn't admit it out loud, but he loved her…he loved her deeply since the day he first met her.

It was also threw S.T.A.R.S. that he met the other guys, including his best friend Forest Speyer, one of the descend members of Bravo Team. Chris and him had hit off with a good start when they competed at the local shooting tournament, even Chris proved too be the superior Marksmen, he was a good guy all in all.

A few years later, he and his team would enter the Spencer mansion to rescue his missing teammates. It was there where he met Drew O'Connor, and his crazy friends.

Chris laughed inwardly at the thought of Drew.

Drew, an ordinary teenage boy from Raccoon High, had come up with a plan with his friends too get involved and solve the case of the cannibalistic cult themselves.

Man, Chris was pissed off when he found out about him and his friends. He didn't want them too help as he felt that they would just get in the way. But for someone who had never fired a gun before, he did pretty well.

His friends died all around him like Chris's teammates were dying. It wasn't until the end, when they discovered there "leader" was a traitor. He quickly got what he deserved when his own monster killed him.

After escaping that hellhole, Chris made for Europe, along with Barry and Richard. Jill had stay behind in Raccoon, and Rebecca was up in Maine with those Exeter-S.T.A.R.S. members. Nobody knew what happened too Brad Vickers, the Alpha Team pilot, but according too Jill, he had been killed by a Tyrant called Nemesis in Raccoon City.

Chris cringed at the thought of Raccoon City. When he had first herd the news about it going up in flames, his heart went out for his sister, who had chosen that day too go looking for him.

"I should have called her, reassured her that I was okay" Chris thought regretfully. He had failed too return her calls, trying to push her away to keep her safe. While he had been out fighting Umbrella he ignorantly thought she was safe in her dorm room studying.

She was resourceful, kind, sweet and caring…but she was just a college student for Christsake. Unlike the rest of them, she didn't have any formal combat training. This whole time Chris thought she was lucky, and when it came down too facing Umbrella, luck wasn't enough.

A few months ago, he had gotten a call from Kevin Ryman, one of the few survivors of Raccoon and a good friend of Chris.

The man had apparently been infected with the T-Virus, but got cured through a serum called Daylight. He, along with his seven companions: Cindy Lennox, Mark Wilkins, Alyssa Ashcroft, David King, George Hamilton, Jim Champaign, and Yoko Suzuki, had fought there way threw different parts of Raccoon City.

Now out, Kevin called saying he would do whatever he could to help take out Umbrella, David, Alyssa, Yoko, and Jim agreed that they'd help as well. Cindy, Mark, and George would help out on the sidelines of the fight. There was some good news though as, George had already started making duplicates of Daylight to prevent more T-Virus incidents.

Looking too his left, he saw Richard Aiken, the only surviving male Bravo Team member, working on a radio transmitter. Glancing up from his work, he gave Chris thumbs up before continuing his work.

In the next room, Leon S.Kennedy, one of Claries friends who had survived Raccoon, was on the computer. He had turned about to be a decent hacker as he was currently trying too located Claire as he had been for the past ten days.

Currently in the backrooms, were Luke Shock and Dustin Raymond, ex-umbrella soldiers and survivors of Raccoon City.

When they first showed up on Chris's doorstep, Chris wanted too tell them to go away and fuck off, but when they mentioned Drew and Joe, the other survivor of Raccoon, Chris listened.

They had supplied information about Umbrella too Chris, but nothing that has solid evidence against Umbrella illegal experimentation.

"Hey guys, get in here, I've got something" Leon shouted.

Standing, Chris and the others rushed too Leon who had a small grin on his face.

"She's alive," Leon said.

Chris sighed in relief; feeling like a great weight was lifted off his shoulders.

Barry clapped a hand on Chris's shoulder. "Of course she's alive, she's a Redfield" he smirked.

Chris laughed while Luke then joked "So how old is she, not to old for me I hope".

Chris stopped laughing as he grabbed Luke by his shirt collar and said, "You try anything, and I'll kick your ass".

"Calm down Chris, he was joking, right Luke" Dustin said as he glared at Luke.

Luke laughed as he struggled out of Chris's grip saying "Yeah, I'm kidding, I wouldn't do that too ya Chris".

Chris quickly read the messeage on screen, glad that Claire had managed too get through. So Umbrella was honoring in on them huh, they'd have to relocate to another place in Europe.

"Wait look, there's something else" Richard said as he squinted at the next message that had come in.

Richard eyes widened when he realized who had sent the other message. "It's Drew".

"DREW" shouted everyone in the room save for Leon who scratched his head in confusion.

"Who" he asked.

"What's that kid doing on Rockfort" Chris asked.

"Apparently he went looking for Joe, and got caught by Umbrella" Richard said.

"Hmm, another T-Virus incident huh" Chris mused as he re-read the letter.

"Fuckin Umbrella" growled Luke.

Chris stared at the screen for a few more moments before heading off too this room.

"Barry, round up some armants for me, I'm going to rockfort island" Chris said as he quickly changed into his new S.T.A.R.S. uniform.

"I'm going with you" Barry said.

"Me too" Leon said as well.

"Your not going anywhere without us" Luke said as he pointed at Dustin who nodded.

"No, absolutely not" Chris said.

The men protested, but were silenced when Chris raised his hand.

"You heard her, they're been another spill, and Umbrella will most likely send in a clean up crew too deal with it, so I'll sneak in, get Claire and Drew, and get out" Chris said.

"Fine, but at least take Richard, he'll be able too contact us if you need a ride back" Barry said pointing at Richard who had just finished his radio transmitter.

"All right, but while I'm gone, relocate our base too another part of Europe, and inform Jill and her friend too meet you at the new base" Chris said as he knew Jill and her friend were off in London meeting with an arms dealer.

"You got it Chris" Dustin said giving him a thumbs up.

As everyone went too get to work, Chris thought "Drew, please keep my sister safe before I get there".

--

"Damn" Drew said softly at the sight before him.

"So the prisoner weren't the only ones who had a shitty afternoon," Claire added.

A red carpet was bestowed beneath their shoes, two wooden doors on the first floor, a computer behind a receptionist desk, and a staircase.

On the second floor what caught Drew's eyes was a picture of a young woman, in her early twenties, wearing a violet dress and smiling.

"Wonder who that is" Drew asked aloud.

"No idea" Claire responded.

Drew grabbed the handle of one of the doors and found to his annoyance, it locked.

"Damnit" Drew growled as he kicked the door.

"Let me try something" Claire said as she went too the computer.

"Hmm, the security lock system has been engaged, we need an employee I.D number" Claire stated as she started typing in random numbers.

Lazingly, Drew whipped out the I.D. card that he had swiped off one of the corpses a while ago.

"Hmm, try NTC0394" Drew said.

Claire nodded as she typed in the number.

A few moments later, the only door downstairs that was locked, clicked.

"That should do it" Drew smiled.

Entering the unlocked door, three carriers appeared before them.

"These things just don't know when too quit" Drew said as he fired his dual pistols at two of the zombie and jammed his knife into the third ones eye.

"Wow…ruthless" Claire commented.

"By the way here" Drew said as he tossed Claire a box of ammo.

"Thanks" Claire said as they entered the single door.

Inside the room, there were several statues hanging on the walls, a few couches with a coffee table, and a white projection screen.

"What room is this" Claire asked.

"Lets find out" Drew said as he approached the statue of a large golden ant with a blue jewel in the center of it.

Shrugging, Drew pressed the jewel and was surprised as the room darkened, and a movie started to play on the projection.

Drew and Claire watched with awe as the screen showed a blonde-haired boy, probably fourteen or fifteen, dressed in black was smiling, looking down at something.

The screen then shifted too the left, showing a blonde-haired girl, about the same age and same clothes, also smiling. While this was being showed, a soft melody was playing, like a lullaby or something.

The screen then shifted to the boy's hands, holding a dragonfly. Effortlessly, he picked off its wings one by one.

The girl watched with interest as the boy walked over too a container and dropped the crippled insect in it.

"They look alike, they must be siblings" Drew thought in disgust as the girl went too join the boy.

The screen shifted again, showing the tortured dragonfly, being stung to death by ants as they killed it.

The screen shifted one last time, showing the boy and girl looking at one another, smiling over what they've done.

The room brightened again as a shelf next too the screen moved, revealing a hidden room.

"Well that was creepy" Drew said as the movie finished,

Claire walked into the room and spotted a steering wheel for a boat. "What could this be used for" she asked herself.

"Might as well take it, may come in handy later.

"Anything else back their" Drew asked.

"Nothing, lets go" Claire said as they left the room.

Now back in the main hall, Drew placed on hand on the door that would lead them out of the palace when all of a sudden…………

"YAAAAAAAAAAA, HELLLLPPP MEEEEEEEE" screamed a voice.

Whirling around at the source of the noise, Claire said one word. "Steve" she asked as she took off towards the source of his cry.

Running back through the door they went threw; an audible beeping noise could be heard from the room with the movie.

"In there" shouted Drew.

Inside the room, a red glare was beamed off from somewhere inside, the projection screen was gone, replace by a computer with several pictures behind them.

On the computer, there was Steve, inside the secret room, pounding on the door like a madman.

"Steve, are you alright, what's going on," shouted Drew.

"HELLP, GETTT MEEE OUTTT" he shouted back.

A message then appeared on the computer screen: When two pairs complete, my anger will subside,

"What's that mean?" Drew shouted freaking out, not because he was scared, but at the idea of having someone else dies before, and how he couldn't help.

There were several picture, each marked a different letter. One was a plane, the other a submarine, one a revolver, and the other a nine-millimeter.

"Got it," Claire shouted as she flicked the two guns switches.

The shelf then slid open, and Steve came falling out breathing hard.

"That was too close, what took you guys so long," Steve said.

Drew scowled "Your welcome".

"Sorry, and sorry about before, really" Steve said.

Claire sighed in aggravation, just when she thought he was a prick, he deiced to be nice.

"And check these out, they were hanging on the wall, loaded and everything, neat huh" Steve laughed as he lifted his hand, showing twin Golden Lugar pistols.

"Hey we need those, give em here," Drew asked.

"What are you kidding, I found them and I'm keeping them," Steve said smirking.

"Why do we need them?" Claire asked.

"Don't know, a gut feeling" Drew said.

"All right then, lets make a deal, I'll trade you for something fully automatic" Steve said as he mock fired off at the wall.

"And where are we supposed too find something like that" Drew said annoyed.

"You want these guns you figure it out, anyway, later," Steve said as he took off.

"Hey wait" Claire called after him.

No luck as he already was gone.

"That's the thanks we get for saving him huh," Drew growled.

Claire sighed in aggravation as she and Drew took off after Steve.

Back in the main hall, Drew froze as Claire gasped.

A thin beam of red light slowly was going up Claire's leg. Kinda like a laser pointer, except the laser was attached too a…

"SNIPER" Drew shouted as he and Claire dove aside behind pillars. BOOM! A part of the floor exploded as the bullet missed.

"REDFIELD, O'CONNOR, HOW DARE YOU INTERFEERE WITH MY OPERATION," shouted an extremely snobby voice.

"What are you talking about" Claire shouted.

"You let yourself get capture so you could lead your people to this base" accused the man.

"We have no idea what your babbling about freak" Drew insulted.

"You don't fool me" the man seethed as he straightness up, chuckling.

Drew peeked from behind his pillar enough too see the man.

He was a blonde, late twenties, was wearing a red uniform, white pants and brown shoes, oh yeah and he had a rifle in his hands.

"I am Alfred Ashford, Commander of this base," he announced, expecting too be praised.

"Oh, you must be one of Umbrellas lower ranking officers to be in charge of a backwater place like this" Claire mocked.

In anger, Alfred fired a shot into the ceiling.

BOOM! "HOW DARE YOU," he hissed.

Reclaiming his cool, he walked towards the staircase that would lead too the second floor. "The Ashford family is among the worlds first and finest, my grandfather was one of the original founders of Umbrella Inc.," he said, smirking too himself.

Drew remembered the info he had gotten on Edward Ashford, the only person from Umbrella he could really respect. Out of three founders, he was the only one who wanted Umbrella too helps create a better society, unlike Spencer who wanted it for power.

"I don't even know you," shouted Drew.

"Oh, but I know all about you Drew O'Connor, you who survived both the Spencer estate incident and Raccoon City, Lord Spencer knows all about you and your survival skills" Alfred jeered.

Regaining his serious computer he then said, "Now tell me, why have you attacked this installation".

"Attacked" Claire asked.

"Shortly after you both arrived, my base was attacked, you must have informed your people of its location" he accused.

"Sorry pal, but we don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about" Drew laughed.

This earned Drew a shot at his pillar. "NO ONE mocks me, especially a underclass peasant such as your self," growled Alfred.

Drew cursed under his breath; this Alfred was starting to piss him off.

Glancing back at Claire pillar, he said, "Now answer my question".

"We still don't follow you, we really don't know anything about that" Claire spat.

"UNACCEBTATABLE, HOW CAN YOU DENY IT" he shouted making his way down the stairs.

"My base was destroyed and thanks too you two, the experimental T-Virus was released, creating countless zombies and monsters" he shouted as he cocked his rifle at Claire pillar.

"Tell me, who do you work for…who SENT YOU," he shouted as he fired another shot at Claire's pillar.

"The people who are gonna take out Umbrella" Drew shouted.

Silence…

"Eh he hehehehe, HAVE IT YOUR WAY, your just a pair of rats in a cage, I'll be sure your keep you entertained before I dispose of you both" he mocked.

Walking back up the stairs, Alfred giggled to himself for being so "Smart". Which creped Drew out since villainous guys usually chucked, not giggled.

Hear a door close; Drew stepped out, wondering if when they were going too run into "Commander" Alfred.

LOPNG CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW PEPS - 


	7. Chapter 6: Alfreds a Prick

Chapter 6:

Chapter 6: Alfred's a Prick

Disclaimer: Drew O'Connor belongs to me, and one day, ALL OF CAPCOM WILL BOW TO MY POWER, MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…………anyway, fic time.

Running out of the palace as fast as they could, Claire and Drew ran threw a gate, straight down to a dock.

It wasn't the kind of dock they were expecting. Instead of their being a huge line of ships of their choice, there was a single gumpy wooden platform with a hole in the center, implying that something once fit in the hole.

"This isn't what I had in mind" Drew commented as he stared into the lagoon water.

"Maybe the steering wheel from earlier could help" Claire said as she placed it into the hole. Giving it a spin, they waited.

"Well that was pointless" Drew grumbled.

Suddenly, something started to move towards the waters surface rapidly. The water began to submerge.

"Oh crud" Drew said as he aimed his dual pistols at the water. A huge gray submarine emerged from the water like a silent monster.

"Wow, I knew Umbrella was into that spy hiding crap, but I didn't think they'd go this far" Drew said.

"Hopefully they'll be something useful inside" Claire said as she started down the submarines ladder.

"Hey, wait, it could be a trap" Drew called.

"Nope, its clear" Claire said from inside.

Sliding down the submarine, Drew glanced at the ridiculously simple controls. A single lever, with an up/down mark.

Pushing the lever down, the top hatch closed, leading them deeper into the evil abyss. "Check it out" Drew said as he pointed at a side pack lying in the corner.

"You take it, I don't need it" Drew said as Claire equipped the side pack.

The submarine then dinged, indicating their ride was over. Climbing the ladder, the two then found themselves in a corridor, next to one of those underwater aquarium tunnels.

"Never really did like those things" Drew said as the two made their way down.

Now in a small office with boxes stacked next to each other and with two zombies, the two teens made quick work of them.

After reloading they entered the door on the left, and could not believe their eyes at the sight before them.

They were in a huge hanger, and in front of them was a huge seaplane. "Alright, we can get out" Drew said excited.

Rushing to the controls, quickly examined them…and started let out a low groan. "You've got to be fucking kidding me" Drew growled.

"What's wrong" Claire asked.

Drew didn't answer, merely pointing at the controls. Claire glanced at them and saw what the problem was. Their were three insignia holes, stating that three proof keys were needed in order to start the plane, no proofs, no power.

"They could be anywhere on this island" Drew growled. Sighing, he moaned "This always happens, just when it looks like were about to escape, something happens to delay us.

"Whining about it wont help, so lets start looking" Claire said as they exited the room.

--

Meanwhile, back with Chris, he and Richard had made their way down to the coast and were preparing for launch.

A local had lended his boat to Chris and Richard, saying he didn't need it anymore.

"So what do you think we'll find at this Rockfort" asked Richard.

"Judging from Claries message, another viral outbreak" Chris responded.

"I just don't get it, when will Umbrella realize that all their sacrifices aren't worth all the innocent lives that pay for their sins" Richard moaned.

"They're evil, always have been" Chris muttered as he drove the boat.

Richard sighed as he thought back to how he had first ended up fighting a zombie.

_Flashback:_

_Richard fumbled for another clip of handgun ammo as he ran from those damn dogs, they had already gotten Kevin, and unless they kept moving, they were next._

"_Move it" shouted Enrico, his captain._

"_Forest, what are you…" started Kenneth._

_Forest didn't answer as he fired a smoking grenade at one of the dogs._

"_He's covering us, get to that house" Enrico shouted._

_Richard nodded as he kept running, he felt like his chest was going to explode from fear. _

"_RUN FOREST RUN" shouted Kenneth._

"_Just go, I'll hold em" Forest responded, his words keeping up with his southern accent._

_Richard reached the house first, shouting for his captain and Kenneth to make it. Enrico made it first, fumbling at the door. "Locked" he shouted._

"_MOVE" Richard yelled as he heard Kenneth open fire on the monster, trying to assist Forest._

_Richard removed his custom shotgun and fired a single round into the door, damaging it._

_Kicking it open, the captain shouted "THAT'S ENOUGH, GET OUT OF THEIR FOREST"._

_Forest nodded as he stopped firing grenades and resorted to his Berretta._

_  
"C'mon Forest, you can do it" shouted Richard._

_Forest yelped as one of the dogs bite his lower leg, but he kept running. Jumping into the house, Enrico slammed the door shut._

_The four quieted down, listening for anything else……nothing._

"_That was a close shave" Forest smirked as he patched up his leg._

"_Everyone alright" Enrico asked._

"_I'm alright" Kenneth said._

"_Same here" Richard said._

"_Damn it, what were those things" Forest grumbled as he got to his feet._

"_Captain, we need a plan of action, think you can provide us with one" Richard asked._

_Enrico thought for a moment, then nodded. "Alright team, here's the situation, we've got no back, we've lost the element of surprise and our pilot and marksmen our dead, our medic is missing, probably dead, and were a sniper, a chemist and a radio expert in a close quarter encounter. There's more to this house then meets the eye and were gonna find anyone whose involved in what's going on an arrest them._

"_Do you all have your radios" he asked._

_Everyone nodded. "Alright, we need to spilt up, will be able to cover more ground this way" he said._

_Pointing to the double door to the left, he said "Kenneth you check that wing, don't over look a single detail, Forest and Richard, check the upstairs"._

'_What about you Captain" Kenneth asked._

"_I'm going to check out the wing on the opposite side" he said._

"_If you run into trouble, call on your radio, hopefully the Alphas will get here before things get worse" he said._

"_Move out" Enrico order as everyone nodded and spilited up, unknowns to them that only one out of the four would survive…_

_End Flashback._

"You alright Richard" asked Chris, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Yeah, just thinking about something" he said softly.

Back with our heroes

--

"What's happening" Claire shouted as the ground began to rumble.

They were in a huge yard back near the prison, and something's was coming right at them.

A pile of dirt was moving rapidly, something was tunneling underneath them.

"LOOK OUT" Drew shouted as a giant worm like creature emerged from the ground, lunging at the two.

Claire dived aside as the creature collided with the ground, burrowing underneath for the next attack.

"RUN" Drew shouted as he pulled Claire into the closest door.

Now inside, the two sighed in relief. "Let's not go out their for awhile" Drew said as he walked up the stairs to the left.

"I'll check out one of the rooms down here" Claire said as she removed her pistol.

Drew nodded as he opened a wooden door, guns raised. Nothing but another office, with a small window leading into a lab.

"Walking up to the lab door, he noticed a note next to it. Picking it up, he began to read:

**Memo on the Pass Number:**

**The emergency lock system in the biology experiment room can be released with the four digit pass number. I hope you haven't forgotten about it already. I have just received an order from the system administrator requesting us to change the pass number periodically. What bothers me is that you often lose important memos, pass numbers, or even chemicals... So, in an attempt to solve that problem, I came up with an idea. You know the red human skeleton picture at the back of the biology experiment room? I have decided to use the number signed on the picture as the pass number. If you happen to lose the memo just use the picture. Well, I don't think you would ever need to use the emergency pass number anyway. But just in case, now you know. Take it easy Mr. Careless!**

Drew grunted. He need a pass code now? Peeking through the glass, he sighed in annoyance. It was far too dark too see anything in their, plus the painting was all the way in the back.

Suddenly a beeping noise erupted from the lab, a red light flashing over. Drew peeked in to get a better look.

A man, wearing a white lab suit started to hit the glass rapidly, looking back at something.

Drew panicked, he dashed to the control pad and started pressing random buttons, nothing happened.

"I CAN'T GET THE DOOR OPEN" Drew shouted to the man. Suddenly, out of the darkness, a brown thick arm grabbed the man by his skull and rammed him into the glass, causing his head to explode.

"JESUS" Drew shouted as he backed away from the room. Outside, a feminine voice from a loudspeaker clicked on.

"BIOHAZARD CONTAMINATION DETECTED, LEVEL 3, EMERGENCY SHUTTERS WILL CLOSE, ALL PERSONAL EVACUATE" it said.

Rushing down, Drew saw with shock the shutters were coming down. Dashing down the stair Drew leaped through in time, barley missing the shutters.

"Are you alright" Claire asked as she came from one of the rooms.

"Yeah, I'm fine, we need a pass code to get into one of the labs" Drew said.

"Maybe one of the proofs are in their" Claire said as they started down another corridor.

"Maybe" Drew said uncertain as they ended up outside again.

Drew then froze as he noticed a familiar red dot was working its way up Claries leg, towards her head.

"LOOK OUT" Drew shouted as he shoved Claire out of the way as the first two shots went off. One hit barrel next to Drew, causing a loud boom. The other nailed Drew in his leg.

"Damn it" Drew hissed as he and Claire backed up against the wall, watching the red dot circling the yard.

"You can't hide forever rodents" came a girlish voice from above.

"Are you alright" Claire said concerned. Drew sucked in some air as the bullet fell out of his leg, the hole it made in his skin closed.

"This ends now you pansy" Drew shouted as he did the unexpected: he dashed towards the wall and started jump kicking his way up towards the shooter.

"SURPRISE" Drew shouted as he leaped in front of a stunned Alfred. POW! He punched him in his nose, breaking it. Alfred fell back against the wall, holding his bleeding nose. Drew, landing on the balcony, leaped forward, intending to finish him off. He failed as Alfred fired a stray bullet which nailed him in the shoulder causing him to fall back over the balcony, hitting the ground with a sickening SNAP!

"WHAT WAS THAT" Claire shouted.

Drew sat up effortlessly, shaking off the crash and pulling the bullet from his shoulder.

"Tell you later, he's getting away" Drew said as he and Claire chased after Alfred.

Running down a long hallway, Drew could hear the distant sound of door slamming out of sight.

Coming to a stop, Drew grunted. There were two doors that Alfred could have gone through. Door right or Door left…

"Drew" Claire asked.

"Yeah" Drew said.

"What was that you did earlier" she asked.

"I'll tell you in here, after I do this" Drew said as he gave the vending machine in front of him a powerful kick. BAM! Another kick. BAM! Third times the charm. BAM! Five Vanilla Cokes and Four Chips fell from the Machine.

"Jackpot" Drew grinned as he grabbed the stuff and entered the room on the right. "Guess he went through the other door" Drew said as he sat down on one of the coaches.

"Okay, will you please just explain what that power was just now" Claire asked.

"Alright, Alright, it all happened back in Raccoon City" Drew started as he handed Claire a Coke and started drinking.

"When I was going through an Umbrella Facility, a Hunter clawed me, infecting me with the H-Virus.

"I could feel it working its way into my blood, changing me, It would eventually turn me into a Hunter" Drew sighed.

"However, thanks to my friends, I was able to hold on to my sanity until we escaped Raccoon" Drew said.

"There I was cured, but it was too late as the hunters DNA had fused with my own, making me a human/hunter hybrid" Drew said.

"It gave me the power, skill, speed, intelligence, agility of a hunter, which is why can take a beating, according to Linda, the one who cured me, my powers would develop and I would get stronger over time the more I used them" Drew explained.

"So what was that when you got shot and fell over the balcony" Claire asked as she ate some chips.

"That was my hunter healing powers, and my endurance had increased five times" Drew said.

Silence went into the air as neither of them spoke.

"Your not mad or scared of me are you" Drew asked.

"No, just little caught off guard, I can handle it though" she said as she finished her chips.

Searching through the room, Drew came up with a clip for Claries gun, and a bag to hold the remaining drinks and chips.

"Oh damn" Drew shouted as a metal shutter came down, blocking them from escaping. The only way out now was to go threw the door Alfred had gone through.

"Myhehehehehehe, welcome Claire and Urchin boy" came Alfred's voice.

Drew glanced up and saw the voice was coming from a loud speaker on top of the vending machine. Drew noticed that when he spoke he sounded a little flustered.

"Sup Alfred, how's your nose" Drew smiled.

"SHUT UP YOU FILTHY PEASANT HOW DARE YOU EVEN TOUGH MY BEAUTIFUL FACE, I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS" his voice roared from the monitor.

Reclaiming his cool, he then said "Consider the area you are in a special playground I have prepared just for you".

He paused before saying "Please try and keep me amused, and do not disappoint me by dying too soon, I sooooo want to enjoy thing…Myehehhehehehhe".

"Freak" Drew growled.


	8. The Bandersnatchers and father

Chapter 7: The Bandersnatchers and the passing of father

Chapter 7: The Bandersnatchers and the passing of father

Exiting through the door that Alfred had gone through, Drew and Claire now found themselves in a large warehouse, with metal containers stacked up, some barrels were crammed together, and it was incredibly dark. On a metal walkway, Drew nodded to Claire as they headed for the stairs.

"Hello, what's this" Drew said aloud as he picked up twin Uzi's. "Now this is what I'm talking about" he smirked as he checked for ammo.

Frowning when he discovered they were empty, this changed as he noticed several clips stacked onto of one of the crates.

"Maybe Steve will give us those Lugers now" Drew said as he headed for the stairs.

CLICK went the sound of a locked door as the door they came from locked. A metal shutter from across the walkway opened, and out came the most bizarre creature Claire had ever seen.

The creature was about seven feet tall, its skin and muscle was stripped and had a sickly orangish-yellow tune to it. It's head was buried into its torso, it's right eye was huge, while the left one was all shriveled up. It right arm was as thick as a tree trunk, lugging it around. It's left arm was a miss happened stub.

"What the hell" Drew gasped. The creature roared as it punched at Drew with its right arm. Drew back flipped away from the creature as he and Claire open fired on the monster.

"Eat lead freak" Drew shouted as the bullets pierced the creatures body. It stumbled, but didn't go down.

"I emptied an entire clip into that thing" Claire gasped as it shrugged off the bullets. Reloading, Claire realized that she was down to her last clip.

"Screw it" Drew shouted as he dropped his guns and rushed the monster, knife in hand. The creature made a sound which could have been interpreted as a laugh for the mortal before him, challenging him with naught but a knife.

The creature punched at Drew who ducked and sweep kicked the creature off his feet. Now on its back, Drew let out a scaly roar as he jammed the knife into the creature forehead. The creature began to twitch violently. It kept this up for a few seconds before dying.

Drew breathed heavily as he Claire watched him silently. What had came over him just now? That roar………

It was probably nothing. Claire glanced at the dead creature and winced. "It almost looks human if you cut out the misshapen arm, buffed appearance, was it once a man, did Umbrella do this" she thought. She thought back to the diary Drew had showed her, about the prisoners that were taken to the infirmary and never brought back. Is this what Umbrella was doing them?

"Lets keep moving" Drew said as he snapped her out of her thoughts. Retrieving his guns, he heard another CLICK as the metal door downstairs opened with a creak.

"Probably a trap, I'll go first" Drew said. Entering the door, Drew was shocked as another on of those monsters dropped from above. "I can easily kill it from this distance" Drew thought as he aimed at the monster.

Drews eyes then widened in horror as the creature shot out its right arm. The arm stretched like a elastic as it made its way towards the shocked Drew.

"SHIT" Drew shouted as the creature punched him hard. He went flying backwards and with a sickening BAM rammed his head into the wall, almost knocking him out.

Claire was no more fortunate as the creature then snapped its arm forward to grasp her. "AGGGHHH" she yelled as it lifted her off the floor.

The creature mouth twisted into a sneer as it started to squeeze Claire's head, tormenting her.

"LET HER GO" Drew shouted as he tried to get up, still weak from the punch.

"NOOOO" Claire shouted as the monster's grip was overwhelming.

CRASSSHHHHH

"What the" Drew thought as behind the monster, a huge pane window shattered.

Glass flew everywhere as Steve in midair, fired at the creature. The creature roared in pain as it dropped the semi-conscious Claire.

Diving into a roll, Steve observed the scene: Drew was over next to the wall, struggling to his feet, and Claire was almost unconscious.

The monster, infuriated for being interrupted, stalked it's way towards Steve. Without glancing at the monster, Steve brought up his lugers and fired, backing it away.

BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM went the lugers. Now focusing on the monster, Steve got to his feet as he started power walking towards the backing creature, still firing.

"I'll finish it in a way I once saw on TV" Steve thought as he gave the monster a kick to the chest. Now lying against the wall, Steve brought up one luger and fired into its head, killing it.

"Hahaha oh yeah, that felt good" Steve laughed.

Turning his attention towards Claire who was now hunched on the floor, he said "Don't worry Claire, your knight in shinning armor is here".

Kneeling next to her, he checked if she was okay. Claire glanced at his lugers as she stood up.

"You wish, but thanks for the help" Claire said sarcastically.

"Yo Drew, you alright over there" Steve called as he got to his feet.

"Glad too see you remembered me for once" Drew grumbled. as he got to his feet.

"See, this is why you guys need me, I got your back" Steve grinned.

Claire rolled her eyes as she reached into her pockets. "Whatever, here take these" she said as she removed the Uzi's Drew gave her.

Steve's eyes lit up with delight at the sight of twin submachine guns.

"Machine guns, for me" he asked if the it was too good to be true.

"You know the deal, in exchange for your lugers" Claire said.

"Hahaha okay, okay" Steve said eagerly.

Handing him the twin Uzi's, Claire put the twin lugers into her back pockets. Glancing up at Steve, who was ogling over his Machine guns like Christmas had come early.

"These things are too cool, YES" he shouted as he snapped the guns in one direction. He felt awesome, like the guns gave him power.

"Now this is my kind of weapons, alright" he laughed as he cocked the weapons in one direction and fired.

CLICK CLICK CLICK

"Huh" he said confused.

Both Drew and Claire busted out laughing at the look on Steve's face. His once "Ohmygodmyfavoritetoy face had gone to a Thisisn'twhatIwanted face".

"These things are empty, you cheated me" Steve accused.

"Up their, plenty of ammo, just for you" Claire said.

"Way up their" Steve moaned.

"Relax, I'll get it" Drew said.

This was the prefect opportunity for him to practice his new "Hunter leap" ability. Putting weight into his heels, he leaped forwards and jumped five feet into the air, landing perfectly on the container. Scooping up the four clips of ammo, he leaped down to a shocked look on Steve's face.

"That was so cool, how did you do that" Steve asked, completely shocked.

"Haha, tell ya later" Drew said as he handed Steve the ammo.

Suddenly, the floor beneath them jerked. "What's happening" Steve asked the floor began to descend. This wasn't a warehouse, it's an elevator.

As the elevator descend into darkness, a voice boomed out from a loudspeaker "Now that your knight has made his appearance, he can join you all in your descent into death".

"Alfred" Drew growled. Now it was pitch black and they had no idea where they were going. Silence erupted. "So, besides me, anyone else getting a bad idea about this place" Drew said.

"I've had a bad idea about this place ever since I got here" Steve's voice rang out.

"Think will run into Alfred down here" Claire asked.

"If we do, I'm think about popping some lead into his ass" Steve said.

"Your gonna have to get in line Steve cause, I'm taking the prick out first" Drew said.

Finally, the elevator stopped and a green light illuminated them, revealing a single door.

"Okay, lets do it" Steve said.

Cocking his guns, he laughed "Wait here guys, time to test out my new toys, hahahaha".

Rushing through the single door, Drew and Claire looked at each other an shrugged as they decided to give him five minutes before going after him.

"Three, two, one GOOOO" Steve shouted as he brought up his Uzi's towards four zombies.

TATTATATTATATTATATTATATTATATTATATTATATTATATTATATTATATTA

All four were done before they could even could anywhere near him.

"You just got pwned noobs" Steve laughed as he rushed into the next area.

Steve frowned at the sight: Five zombies were wandering around aimlessly, two were next too some explosive containers. The room was a boiler room of some kind, a pipe was leaking toxic gas into the area, luckily it was leaking into a fan so he wouldn't suffocate.

"Doesn't mean you zombie freaks wont" he laughed as he aimed at the explosive barrels. BOOOOOMM BOOOOOMMM went the containers. Both zombies went flying in opposite directions.

"WOOOHOO" Steve shouted as he fired into the remaining carriers, bullets tearing through their decomposing skins.

Why was he in such a good mood? Well one, he was pwning zombies like in the movies, two, he was pwning them with machine guns, awesome ones too, and three, he was getting back at the Umbrella bastards for what they did too him.

"Not long ago though, they were people, people with lives and families, what happened to them was shitty and unfair, they didn't deserve what happened" Steve thought. Maybe he should be more respectful.

"Screw that" he thought. Umbrella had put him through hell, laughed as they tortured him. So he felt no remorse as he gunned them down.

Running out of the area, he was now on another metal walkway that led to a elevator, it overlooked a small waterfall.

"It was dirty work, but this area is now clean" Steve called out to the two.

Rushing past the corpses, Claire and Drew caught up to Steve. Drew had too admit, for a ordinary high school kid, he shot pretty well. "That makes you look stupid now doesn't it, lets keep in mind that a few months ago, you were no better than him" he thought.

"See, you guys can depend on me" Steve laughed.

"You see, these things are a lot more reliable then any person" Steve laughed as he cocked his guns in the other direction, trying to show off.

This struck both Claire and Drew with confusion. "Then people" Claire asked.

Steve's grinned faded as he looked down, uncomfortable with what he said. Hoping they wouldn't press the issue he turned and walked. No suck luck.

"Steve, what are you doing here, who brought you here and where are your mother and father" Claire asked.

Steve twitched, furious with her asking about his folks. "SHUT UP, I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT".

Drew opened his mouth but was cut off but Steve firing one the remaining clip of his gun, the shots echoing in the darkness.

"Steve" Claire said concerned.

"Never mind, lets get going, we're wasting time" he grumbled, signaling them to drop it.

Claire still concerned for him, respected his wishes as she went to the elevator. What had made him so furious at the mention of his parents?

Drew however was still stuck on the words he said. More reliable then people? What could have happened to him to say such a thing? Drew admitted to himself that he would be nothing without the support of his friends.

His friends and seeing them again, was what kept him going. What kept him to keep on fighting? Being able to see them alive and well. He trusted his friends, so what was Steve's problem?

In the elevator, the three were silent. Steve was still staring at the floor, silently seething. "Stop gawking at me" Steve hissed.

Drew looked away, unsure of how to help him. The elevator stopped and Steve rushed through, without waiting for them.

Entering the next room, Drew was shocked. They were on a wooden platform that led over to a small elevator, below them was a parked jeep, some crates and a double wooden door. The room looked ancient.

Steve was waiting impatiently, standing on a part of the structure. "Hurry up" he said. Claire and Drew nodded as they approached Steve.

The wood begin them creaked unsteadindling. "Careful, the platforms look" Drew started.

"AHHHHH" shouted all three as the wood gave away. Falling through, Drew landed unharmed, Steve landed on his back, but was alright, Claire had it the worst as some of the wood had piled onto her legs, pinning her.

"Claire, Drew you guys okay" Steve asked. Claire looked up as she her eyes widened. "Steve, behind you" she called.

Steve whirled around too see a rather large zombie getting too it's feet.

"I got him" Steve said as he pointed his Machine guns at it. As its face came into view, Steve's eyes widened and his mouth slightly dropped.

"No" he whispered to himself as the zombie came close. "It' cant be" he thought too himself. The zombie slowly advanced on him as he stood their shocked. Backing up against the jeep, he kept backing up as the monster approached.

"What's wrong Steve, shoot him" Claire called.

Steve shook his head. "Wait, I……I can't" he said, his voice cracking.

"I can" Drew said as he reached for his guns.

"NOOOOOOOOO" Steve shouted as he closed his eyes and silently whimpered.

Steve was now standing in place, as if in a trance. The zombie seemed to briefly hesitate as it turned towards Claire, deciding to go after a more prone target.

"No Steve" cried out Claire as the monster loomed over her. Drew had had enough as he reached for his guns. He froze when Steve snapped his eyes open and turned towards the monster, gun raised screaming.

"FATHHHEEERRRRRRRRR".

Screaming all the way as he fired out a torrent of bullets, his father flew off Claire, twitching rapidly as each the bullets penetrated his body.

Now off of Claire, Steve still fired until he ran out of ammo. CLICK CLICK CLICK went his guns.

Drew helped Claire out of the rubble as she said softly "Steve".

Steve stood in shock. What had he done? He had just killed his, his…………

Collapsing too his knees, Steve moaned "Father…Father………Father".

Silently crying, Drew and Claire gave him a moment before he was able to speak.

"Dad……he used to work for Umbrella, he was trying to steal information, intending to sell if off to the highest bidder, he was caught, mom was gunned down in our own home by Umbrella agents, we were sent here" Steve said quietly.

"Oh Steve" Claire said sympathetically.

Drew felt the worse. Steve and him were more alike then he had thought.

"Your not alone, back in Raccoon, my dad was an R.P.D. officer, and he became one of those things. It tore me apart when I had to gun down my own father" Drew said quietly.

"Drew" Claire softly said.

"It really hurts, hurts when you have to kill someone you care about" Drew said as he struggled to keep himself from crying. His dad was one of the best R.P.D. officers on the force, and he had been killed just like everyone else.

"He was a fool too do something so reckless, that idiot" Steve mumbled to himself as he buried his head into his knees.

Claire silently strode over to Steve and knelt down. She hesitated before leaning forward to hug him. Steve cried silently as Drew stood their staring at Steve's father. "Umbrella………even if it takes the rest of my life, I'll kill everyone single person who take pride in experimenting and killing your loved ones".

"It's okay, just rest here for now" Claire said softly, comforting Steve like a mother would comfort a child who had a bad day.

Steve nodded silently as Claire stood up, glancing at Drew who quickly wiped the barely visible tears. Nodding, they exited thought the double wooden door, leaving Steve it grieve.

Wow that was sad. Poor Steve, I really did feel sorry for him. Anyway, please review my story. That means you PETE!!


	9. Albonoids, the return of a traitor

Chapter 8: Albonoids and Mysterious Prescenes and Inner Voices

Chapter 8: Albonoids, the return of a traitor, and the good "Doctor"

Drew and Claire had left Steve to mourn quiet some time ago. While both felt for Steve, they figured it was best to leave him be for now. He obviously had a lot to think about. Both had just collected a large emblem colored indigo with a golden eagle in the center.

Passing by Steve, who was still staring intently at his father's corpse, not even acknowledging their presences, they exited the room out into a yard, the scene:

A large WWII tank was before them, some metal barrels filed with gas were against the wall, and there were six infected dogs growling at them. Claire backed up shocked as she reached for her Berretta. Drew put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Placing the remaining handgun clips he had into Claries hand, Drew stood before the dogs.

"I'll handle them, that door to your left, when I charge them, go for it" Drew whispered, passing Claire the emblem.

Claire nodded, knowing after what she saw Drew do to Alfred that he could handle himself. "Be careful," she whispered back. Drew nodded as he crouched into a fighting position.

"Three……Two……One" Drew counted he readied to pounce. The dogs were watching him curiously at first but now were getting defensive as Drew inched towards them.

"GOOOOOO" Drew shouted as he charged the dogs. Claire, taking this opportunity, dashed for the metal door on the other side of the yard.

Drew started by "Football" kicking one of the dogs in the jaw. He then whirled around too see one lunging at his neck. Glancing to his left he could see another one lunging at his neck.

Smirking, Drew leaped into the air and snapped both his legs in the front and back, delivering a devastating scissors kick.

Both feet connected with the jaws of the dogs, sending them flying. The one he kicked earlier got to his feet and growled as it charged at his back. Without even turning, Drew sidestepped the dog and grabbed it by its neck.

Holding it above his head, he grabbed the dog by its neck and tail and pulled. The sound of bones crushing and flesh peeling could be heard as the dogs howled in pain. Slowly he pulled it further apart until…

He "literally" ripped it in two, its torso in one hand and the legs in the other. Drew stared emotionlessly as the blood sprayed everywhere. Some of the blood sprayed onto Drew's face. His first instinct was to rub it off him, ridding him of whatever disease was in the dog's blood.

Instead he licked the blood off his mouth with his tongue, grinning maliciously.

"I crave a worthy opponent" he grinned as he tossed the dead dogs remains aside. Intimidated, some of the dogs backed up as Drew stalked towards them. However he did not look normal, for three reasons. One. His eyes were glowing yellow, Two. His voice was deeper, with a scaly tone to it, Three. His teeth were sharper then they usually were.

"I believe it is time for you all to die" Drew growled as he let out a roar as he lunged at the dogs.

--

Claire sighed as she collected the M79 Grenade Launcher from behind the steel shutter. She had collected an emblem card from placing the Eagle emblem in a hole near where she got fired at by Alfred. Now back in the area where Steve had shot up the zombies, she was collecting some extra firepower for later.

Running back to where she had gotten off the elevator, she approached a card reader with the insignia for the card. Swiping it in, the shutter opened revealing a hopefully dead carrier as it fell to the floor.

The room was a small control room with keyboards and monitors all over. Climbing some short stairs, she glanced at a report that explained about Umbrellas new B.O.W. called Albonoids.

Some sort of amphibious creature that was threatening in its infant form as it could discharge electrify, both after six hours, when it reached adulthood, it was lethally dangerous.

Waking up to one of the monitors, she pressed some switches and got a look through a camera into the room where Drew had saw the scientist.

The room was blaring red, the alarms still going off, the dead scientist lying in the corner. The paining in the back of the room was now visible as she zoomed in on the painting, the numbers 1126 becoming visible. Dialogue appeared on the screen, revealing the ventilation of the room was complete.

Grinning at her luck, she dashed back towards the training facility entrance where the shutter had closed. Using the biohazard card one last time on the pad next to the shutter, she tossed the now useless card aside. The shutter opened, revealing a large flight of stairs. Dashing up the stairs and into the closest room, she entered the lab.

Walking up the keypad she typed in the numbers: 1126. The door opened, unveiling a destroyed capsule, some test tubes, and some machinery.

Picking up the skeleton picture, she grinned, maybe now she could find out what was behind that wall. Her moment of glory then shattered like glass.

"CRASSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

One of the albonoids broke from its capsule. It looked like a small slug, about the size of a large shoe, pinkish tan with tiny arms. The creature squirmed around the floor before breaking into a nearby air duct. At the same time, a biohazard emergency shutdown began to engage, which would commence in forty seconds.

"Shoot" Claire shouted as she dashed for the door, dodging the escaped albonoids. Rushing out, she saw the shutter was closing quickly. Leaping down the stairs, she slid through, barely making it.

"Now I just need to get this painting back their" Claire sighed as she took off towards the room with the other paintings.

--

Blood. Blood. Blood. So much Blood. On his face, his vest, his pants, his boots and gloves, Drew stalked away from the scene, deeply disturbed. He didn't know what, but something had come over him. Something dark and terrifying. "What happened back their" he asked himself.

Never before had he fought with so much bloodlust. Some of the dog's heads had been ripped off, a few had been chewed off, and one had even been sliced open. The worse part was, he didn't remember doing that. He had just started kicking the dogs, everything's went dark, and when he awoke, all the dogs were dead.

"Am I going out of my mind" Drew asked himself.

"Why cant I remember what happened to me" Drew said.

"When I roared earlier, that was……could it be" Drew asked.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Claire opening the metal door. Holding a red ant emblem.

"Drew are you……DREW WHAT" Claire stared, stunned at the scene behind him and the his bloody appearance

"I……don't know, honestly" Drew said quietly.

"You, don't know" Claire said.

"No, I can't remember what happened" Drew said.

Claire was staring at Drew thoughtfully, which was making him uncomfortable.

"Look, its no important, lets just go" Drew said, breaking the silence.

Claire, although not wanting to drop the subject, dropped it anyway, Heading back to the palace, the two downed a few zombies before coming to a small office, with a door with luger insignias on them.

"Told ya we would need the lugers" Drew laughed as he picked up a note:

**Secretary's Note**

**Four years have passed since I began serving Sir Alfred. He doesn't trust anyone! Even though I am his attendant, I am still strictly prohibited from entering his private house! What is his problem anyway?! They say he lives with his twin sister, Alexia in his private house on the hill.**

Occasionally, I've seen someone standing by the window of the house. It might have been Alexia, whose extreme beauty is often talked about. I once asked Sir Alfred about this, but it only enraged him. Even though I am his attendant. He will not show me any lenience. If I ask about her again, I could put my life at risk. After all, it is a mystery why he so desperately tries to keep his private life with Alexia a secret.

Robert Dorson

"So Alfred has a sister huh, wonder if she's a prick too" Drew said.

Placing the lugers in the insignias, the door unlocked, revealing a bigger office with a large pane window near a desk.

Claire walked over to the computer and started to activate while Drew picked up another note, shocked at who wrote it:

**HUNK's report**

**Attn: Mr. Alfred Ashford, head of the facility**

Today at 16:32, I arrived successfully from the Umbrella transport base with the large-scale B.O.W. capsule. Extreme care was taken during transport, and all 108 check points were confirmed condition "green" in accordance with standard procedures. It is currently being stored in a freezer.

There's one thing that I don't understand. We are normally assigned to special missions. Why were we ordered to transport a frozen capsule this time? I understand that this may be classified as top-secret, but without knowledge of the contents, our safety could be at risk during this transport. This is especially important if the contents are potentially harmful. We would like to ask you provide us with more information, should we be assigned similar missions in the future?

I still remember the good old days in the military training center. Nothing has changed since then. We will gear up for the next mission today at 23:00.

Umbrella Special**Forces Unit  
HUNK**

Drew growled silently. HUNK huh? He was the prick who had captured him back in Berlin. The one who had beaten him in a fight. When I see that guy again, I'll…

Drew was snapped out of his thoughts as a bookcase slid to the left, revealing a hidden passage.

"What'd you do?" Drew asked.

"Doing something productive while you stood their grinding your teeth" Claire responded.

Drew glared at her and was about to respond, when suddenly: CRASSSSSSSSSSHHHH!!

The window shattered and in came a Bandersnatcher. "AHHHHH" Drew shouted, shocked by its sudden appearance.

"Get down" Claire shouted as Drew ducked. BOOOOOMM!! She fired the grenade launcher, a single grenade hitting its chest. It staggered but didn't fall.

Inserting another grenade, she fired again. BOOOOMMM!! It went down. "Lets get out of here," Claire shouted as they took off through the hidden passage.

Running down a bridge, the two were shocked at what was before them. In the distance, was an old medieval looking castle, the lighting was flashing across the sky?

"Now that's just creepy," Claire said. Drew nodded in agreement as he took the lead, knife in hand.

"More of those freaks" Drew shouted as he charged two Bandersnatchers. Claire aimed and fired at two others. Drew ducked between ones punch and knife its throat. Jumping behind the second one, Drew grabbed it by its torso and gave it a German suplex, shattering its head.

"Damn, I didn't know I could do that" Drew said as he went up the stone stairs towards the castle, Claire behind him.

Kicking down the front door, Drew was awed. It looked like nobody had lived here for years. There were spider and cobwebs everywhere, giant sized dolls were stacked against the walls, and some bodies were hung on a hook connected to the ceiling.

Finding some handgun ammo, Drew and Claire went to the top floor of the room and entered a wooden door.

Inside was a long hallway that connected to the left and right, a single viewing window before them. From inside the window, they heard voices.

"Keep focus brother, our enemy is only a little girl and boy, oh why is this taking so long" came a female voice.

"My apologies Alexia, but I have been doing my best," pleaded Alfred. Drew glanced at Claire as they hid next to the window, readying their weapons.

Drew glanced through the window slightly too see a young woman, late twenties, dressed in a blue dress, long blonde hair.

"The revival of the Ashford family name depends on your success brother" Alexia said coolly.

"I am aware of that Alexia, I will revive the family name myself and make you the master of the glorious Ashford family," Alfred said nobly.

"Do not worry brother, I will handle them both myself" Alexia declared.

Drew, unfortunately had leaned forward too much and knocked over a vase.

"Shit" Drew said quietly as he and Claire took off.

"Whose there, is someone in the corridor?" Alexia asked as she glanced at the window, Finding nothing, she sighed.

Drew and Claire had spilted up, now hiding near the corners of the corridor. Drew sucked in some breath as he waited.

"What is it Alexia" asked Alfred.

"Nothing, I believe I must have been imagining things, let us go brother" Alexia said.

The two waited, hearing footsteps fading away as the two left. Sighing, the two met up.

"That was close" Claire said.

"Yeah, sorry about before" he said.

"Its alright, come on" Claire said as they entered Alexia's room.

The room was filed with dolls, some books and a music box that was playing that lullaby they had head earlier.

Stopping the music, the music box closed, revealing the insignia of an ant. The bed behind them lifted up, unveiling a silver key.

"I got it" Drew said as he picked up the key. The bed then came crashing down, nearly taking his hand.

Placing the red ant into the insignia, the box opened revealing the Music box plate. Taking the plate from the box, Claire turned to Drew.

"I remember seeing a door that needed that key back at the palace," Claire said.

Drew threw up his hands in exasperation. "Oh great, more back tracking" he sighed.

"Whining isn't going to help, let's go," she said.

--

Backtracking to the palace and finding a second eagle emblem, the two unlocked a door with the silver key, discarding it. Inside was a small casino with slot machines and tables.

Pointing over a piano that only worked when a scroll was put on it, Drew sighed

"We need a scroll if were gonna unlock whatever is in here" Drew said.

"Before doing that, come on, we need to go back to the prison" Claire said.

"Why" Drew asked.

Claire took out a small bottle of hemostaic with a needle.

"We need to help someone," she said.

--

In the cool darkness of the cell, Rodrigo rested against the table. He was tired, tired of all the killing, all of the senseless death.

He wasn't an evil man, but he couldn't kid himself, he wasn't exactly one of the good guys. He had helped Umbrella cover up their crimes, and supported their inhumane research. He had regrets but knew it was too late for them.

"I'll take out anything that messes with me" he said quietly. Awhile after he had let the two out of their cell, a zombie had come through, but he had killed it with a boot to the head, taking its gun from its broken hip.

The gun eased the pain and took away a lot of fear, but he knew it was inevitable, but he didn't want to become one of them. But what else was there to do?

Suicide was supposed to be an awful sin. But he knew he had no other alternatives. He was probably going to hell anyway.

Suddenly a small illuminating light penetrates the cell. Opening his eyes, he was shocked too see the two back, staring at him thoughtfully.

"What are you doing here?" he said dully as he lowered his head. Suddenly feeling a tiny prick, he looked up too see the girl was injecting something into his arm via needle.

"Don't worry, its hemostatic medicine, it'll stop any internal bleeding, and you can keep the lighter, my brother gave it to me, its good luck" Claire said softly.

Rodrigo was hardly listening as he tried to stay awake. It didn't make sense. Why did they come back for him?

"Because I let them go," he thought.

"I……your very kind" he said quietly.

Drew stood their, watching the scene unfold. Sighing, he knew what he had to do. Reaching into his pocket, he took out his necklace and placed it around Rodrigo's neck.

"That's my good luck charm. I got that from one of my best friends, it's your now" Drew said.

"Thank you, here, this is for you" Rodrigo said as he reached into his pocket and removed a lock pick and handed it to Claire.

"Behind the guillotine theirs some secrets back their, should be able to find something their" Rodrigo said quietly.

"Thanks, that's very helpful, just rest now Rodrigo" Claire said as she put a hand threw his hair, the kind gesture making him want to weep.

If he had managed to somehow help them once more, perhaps he wounded go to hell after all.

--

Rodrigo had been right about secrets. The two had gone behind the guillotine and inserted the emblem and entered "the infirmary"

It was just a simple examination table with some unmarked chemicals stacked against the wall with some unknown sharp tools lying against the floor. Oh yeah, and there was a dead body on the table and a body bag in the corner.

"This is disgusting" Drew said as he picked up a file, reading:

**Anatomist Notes**

**There is a demon in my mind. I can't control the fierce impulses that the demon sometimes drives me to act upon. It is a brutal ceremony. With the demon next to me, I enjoy watching agonize in pain, screaming and convulsing repeatedly as they die...**

But, Sir Alfred was kind enough to acknowledge me, and has given me the facilities, the chemicals, and the "equipment" necessary to study everything. I must never betray Sir Alfred's kindness. It is especially critical that no one discovers the sacred place that only he and I know about.

I swear the basement of this medical building will be kept secret. Of course, I keep the key to the sacred place with me at all times. Even if an outsider sees it, they will never be able to tell that it is the key. I must remember that my life ends when I lose Sir Alfred's trust.

**The screaming, the screaming is especially important to me as it…**

Drew tossed the file as far away from him as possible, it wasn't what he was looking for and it made him want to vomit. He hoped that whoever this doctor guy was that he was dead.

Entering an incinerator room, with several zombies on fire, Drew knife down a few while Claire shot down the rest with her new improved Beretta thanks to the handgun parts she found earlier.

Finding nothing but some handgun ammo, Drew turned and left with Claire. Back in the other room, the body bag was empty and an audibly chewing sound was heard.

"God" Drew said quietly as the doctor zombie from the body bag was eating at the dead body on the table. Noticing the other two, it charged them.

Drew shoved Claire aside as he grappled with the doctor. It bit into his neck, causing Drew to yell in pain. Growling, Drew shoved the zombie and leaped on top of it, biting its neck and ripping its throat out.

Luckily, Claire missed this, as she was bust killing the other zombies that had made their way into the room.

Now dead, Drew stood up and spit out than flesh in his mouth. Unaware of he just did, he turned to Claire.

"That was easy right," he asked.

--

"C'mon, lets get back to the piano," said Drew.

After managing to get the piano scroll after traveling further into the infirmary, the too dashed back towards the palace.

Putting a hand to open the door, all of a sudden…………

"Greetings, you must be the lovely Claire Redfield and……" said a mysterious voice.

The voice paused as it glanced at Drew and chuckled once more. "Ho ho ho, well, well, well if it isn't one of the brats from five months ago that nearly cost me my life, Drew was it," said the voice.

Five months ago. The mansion incident!

"Who are you" Claire said coolly.

"Let's just say that I'm a ghost, come back to haunt your dear brother Chris" said the voice as a man stepped out of the darkness.

He was dressed in an all black combat outfit, dark sunglasses and slicked back hair. This was a man who had betrayed the S.T.A.R.S. and Umbrella Corporation as his loyalties only lied with himself. He was a man called…

"Wesker" Drew gasped as Wesker smirked at the shocked look on his face.

**HOLYSHIT WESKERS ALIVE!! DOOMSDAY AHHHHHH!! REVIEW!!**


	10. Inner Voices and Selfdestruct time

Chapter 9:

Chapter 9: Inner voices and Self-destruct time

Drew gasped in shock. Wesker?! ALBERT FUCKIN WESKER?! BUT HOW?!

It was impossible, simply impossible.

Wesker, the ex-leader of the Raccoon S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team, ex-umbrella agent, stalked towards the shocked Drew and Claire. Drew, although had only ever encountered Wesker once, and that was when he was supposedly killed by his own creation. He had been impaled for Christssake. Now here he was, standing tall and firm.

"It seems their not much explaining to do now is there" chuckled Wesker.

"On the contrary, their much explaining to do Wesker, like how are you standing before us alive and well" Drew said trying to keep his tone even.

"Well, well, Drew O'Connor, I never thought I would see you again, from the looks of it you joined S.T.A.R.S. as well. Hmm. That just makes it much more enjoyable for me" Wesker said.

"What are you doing here Wesker" Drew demanded.

"I was the one who attacked this island, who'd thought that you two would be hanging around" Wesker said.

"HAHAHA all the better for me" Wesker laughed. Glancing at Claire, he said:

"Now that the cat has dragged in this nice surprise, your ever so caring brother will show up, I must thank you two for being such good bait" Wesker laughed.

"Eat shit Wesker" Drew growled. Wesker just laughed at this statement.

"I don't know what went on between you two, but you've got it all wrong, my brother is not the kind of person you think he is" Claire said defensively, already hating Wesker by the second.

Wesker did not take kindly to this as he grasped Claire by her throat. Seething in rage he hissed, "I despise Chrissssss".

Drew just stood their in shock, even though he wasn't showing it, he could tell, Wesker had gotten stronger, a hell of a lot stronger since he last saw him.

"What are you gonna do to him" Claire gagged.

"Oh not much, I'm going to merely kill you in front of his eyes, I simply can't wait too see the look on his face once you expire" Wesker sneered as he tossed Claire aside.

"FUCKER" Drew shouted as he punched at Wesker. Wesker brought up a gloved fist and caught Drew's hand.

"While your not my main concern, you were a nuisance, getting in the way of my plans, perhaps I should kill you in front of Chris as well" Wesker chuckled.

Drew then reared back his other fist and POW, right in Weskers nose.

Wesker staggered back in shock. The boy had gotten more powerful since last time he saw him. But how. Grabbing his now bleeding nose, he seethed in anger.

"Well, I don't know how, but you've gotten stronger since last time" Wesker said, keeping an even tone somehow.

"I could say the same for you, your no longer fully human as am I" Drew said.

"You guessed correct, although I'm surprised that you have a strong power as mine, however" Wesker paused.

At this he rushed Drew and gave him a powerful uppercut, causing him to go flying next to Claire.

"My power is superior and I have experience while yours just have started to develop, pity you wont be able to unleash its full potential" Wesker said as he approached Claire.

Placing a foot on her shoulder he pressed down, ignoring Claries cries of pain.

"Oh how your brother will weep too see you die, Ha ha ha ha," Wesker laughed.

"Leave her alone you bastard" Drew moaned as he struggled to his feet.

Wesker, snapping his head towards Drew, gave a powerful front kick to his gut. "OOOOF" Drew moaned as he grabbed his stomach in pain.

"Well, your much more durable then I gave you credit for, it wont save you though" Wesker said as he raised his fist in the air, ready to finish off the brat once and for all.

A transmission then came in on his ear radio, stopping him. Turning away from the two, he said "What, what is it……your sure……stay their, I'm coming" he said.

"Glancing back at Drew, he gave him a kick to the jaw. "Gahhh" Drew yelled.

Walking away from the two, Wesker said "It appears you both are still of some use to me, I'm going to let you live…alittle longer".

Glancing back at Drew, Drew's eyes widened when beneath his glasses, his eyes glowed red. Kneeling down, Wesker then leaped over a railing, a trail of afterimages following him.

"Are you alright Claire" Drew asked getting too his feet.

"Yeah I think so, what about you, you endured more pain then me" Claire said.

"I'm alright, my Hunter endurance saved me," Drew said.

"What's Wesker doing here?" Claire asked.

"I have no idea, but we can't stop to think about it now" Drew said as he led the way into the palace again.

"So what are we going to do next time we see him?" Claire asked.

"You'll stay back while I kick his ass" Drew responded.

Claire sighed in aggravation. Drew was being alittle overprotective. He had been doing this ever since they met.

"Not that I don't appreciate the help, but I can take care of myself, you don't have to keep protecting me" Claire said.

Drew shot Claire an apologetic look as he looked away. "I'm sorry, its just that you remind me of someone I knew" Drew said softly.

"Who" Claire asked.

"Ill tell you later" Drew said as they arrived back at the casino.

"Well. Here we are" Claire said.

"Why don't you do the honors?" Drew said as he mock bowed towards Claire like she was at a big debut.

Claire laughed as she removed the piano scroll. "I graciously accept your request," she said as she placed the scroll in the piano. Impenitently, the piano started to play.

It was playing the soft lullaby song that they had heard earlier. "Not that I'm one to complain, but that song is starting to get annoying" Drew said.

"Agreed" Claire responded.

One of the slot machines then opened, revealing a blue ant object. Picking it up, Drew said with a sigh "Well, back to the other mansion".

--

Meanwhile………

Wesker dashed past carriers, punching and kicking whoever got in his way. When he had first received his powers, he didn't except something like this. Birkin's "Miracle" Virus had restored him to life after he was "slain" by the Tyrant. It had granted him so much power that on could only achieve in their dreams.

"I didn't except to see "him" again" Wesker mused as he dashed to the location where his contact awaited.

Drew O'Connor, former high school student and still nuisance, was alive and well. He suspected something was amiss when he heard that Redfield's sister was with someone. He had the opportunity to kill both at several times during their trip their Rockfort, but always missed his chance.

"Drew, you fool, you don't realize it yet do you" Wesker chuckled.

Wesker had gained the ability to sense other people's powers. He was able to detect Drews and wanted to eliminated him right away. Although he was no match against him, he was still a threat. The virus that he had gotten somehow gave him power like Wesker's, but it was inferior to his.

"I didn't just sense one person in Drew, but two" he mused. Something was awakening within the boy. Something dark and terrifying. Something……that screamed for blood, screamed to kill.

"He'll be destroyed by his own power" Wesker laughed as he reached his contact. Drew and Claire were a secondary objective, not comparative to his primary one.

"You contacted me," Wesker asked.

The contact, dressed in all black, said, "Yes, we've seen to hit a bit of a snag".

"Meaning" Wesker asked.

"She isn't here," the contact said.

"WHAT" shouted Wesker.

The contact backed up in shock and raised his hands in a gesture of peace.

"We scanned the island, theirs no sign of her anywhere here" babbled the contact.

Wesker growled as he grabbed the man by his throat and lifted him off the ground.

"You mean to tell me that I've wasted money and time to plan the attack of Rockfort, only to discover that Alexia Ashford isn't here" Wesker hissed.

"But…cough we didn't cough know" gagged the contact.

Alexia Ashford, who had been in stattis for fifteen years, the T-veronica virus developing within her, was well noticed by Weskers employers. He was to retrieve her and bring her to a meeting where they could discuss an alliance of some sort. They wanted the T-Veronica for themselves.

Wesker dropped the man as he hissed at him "I refuse to believe she isn't here, scan ever inch of this island until you find her, and bring me the prisoners. I WANT THEM ALIVE" Wesker shouted as he stalked off.

"That was defiantly a Star wars reference" muttered the contact as he went off to do Weskers work,

--

Okay, this was just weird.

Drew and Claire had inserted the blue ant in Alfred's room, and were now in their attic or something. There was a carousel, with horses and pictures and drawings on the wall from the sibling's childhood. Also there was a picture of a huge ant with an indentation that something could fit inside.

Finding a silver dragonfly and picking off the wings, they inserted it in the hole, causing the carousel to move. It did a full circle, revealing a ladder.

"I'll go and take a look," Claire said.

"Okay, yell if you need help" Drew said.

"Don't worry" Claire said as she ascended the ladder, leaving Drew alone.

"Huh, I wonder what Ill do once I get out of this place" Drew wondered.

**Weak.**

A raspy voice broke Drew out of his thoughts.

Drew snapped his head up as he looked around. Nothing.

"Damn me and my imagination" Drew thought.

Weak

Drew's eyes widened. Now he was sure he heard something.

"Whose their" Drew demanded.

You are weak that you required my help earlier, you call yourself a fighter? Why did I end up being with someone so naïve?

"Who are you, where are you" Drew asked.

No response. Had he imagined the whole thing?

"You all right" Claire asked, as she descends the ladder.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about something" Drew said, still disturbed.

Ending up back in Alfred's room, they went to exit when suddenly…

"Claire Redfield, and Drew O'Connor, hold it right there" demanded a voice.

Whirling around, Drew came face to face with Alexia Ashford.

"We meet at last, a pity I must say goodbye so soon" she chortled as she stepped farther into the room, holding a Remington bolt-action sniper rifle.

"I am Alexia Ashford, for the pride of the Ashford family, I will kill you both" she hissed as she fired, nailing Drew in the chest.

Drew fell to the floor, caught off guard from the move and grabbed his chest in pain, being shot at from a sniper rifle at such close range hurt like a son of a bitch.

Claire backed up in shock as Alexia reloaded.

"Wait" Claire pleaded as she fell onto her back.

BOOM!

The door swung open, revealing Steve, weapons drawn.

"What's going on" Steve demanded.

Alexia snapped her attention towards Steve and aimed. Noticing Alexia, Steve aimed as well. Unfortunately, Alexia fired first, luckily hitting only his shoulder.

"AGGG" shouted Steve as he fell to the floor firing. Alexia screamed in pain as she fled from the room, through the secret door she came through.

"After her" Steve groaned as he got to his feet. Holding his shoulder in pain he winched as Claire asked if he was all right. "Its just a scratch, what about Drew" he asked.

"I'm alright," Drew said as he got up. Reaching into his chest, he removed the bullet. Flicking it aside, he said, "I'll go first, Claire follows, Steve will bring up the rear" Drew said as he entered the other room.

Inside Alexia's room, her dress was spawned on the floor, and a wig was on the table.

"What, did she drop her close and went nude" Drew asked.

"This must be" Claire started.

"HYAAAAA" shouted Alfred as he leaped down from the top of the bed, rifle raised. He swung it at Drew who ducked. Raising it above his head, he started to bring it down, but was countered when Drew front kicked him in the chest.

Falling back against the wall, he gasped as Drew, Steve and Claire all had their weapons trained on him. Breathing heavily, he looked at them confused, as he got to his feet. Touching glass, he looked behind him at a mirror.

"What, no it can't be," he gasped. His face was staring back him, but he had Alexia's lipstick and mascara on his face. "AGGGGGGGGG" he shouted as he dashed past the others, bawling in pain.

"Wait, what just happened" Steve asked.

"So, there never was an Alexia after all" Claire concluded.

"You mean, he thinks he's too people" Steve asked.

"He's a cross dresser. All right, that it, im outta here" Drew said as he led the way of the room.

Making it outside the palace, a feminine voice interrupted Drews thoughts.

"The self-destruct system has been activated, all personal evacuate".

"You've got to be shitting me," Drew growled.

"Guys look" Steve said as he pointed up at the sky.

Drew snapped his head up and saw several planes, flying away from the island.

"Those must be survivors," Steve concluded.

"We better get out of here too" Claire said.

"Right, lets go" Steve said as he led the way to the docks.

--

"C'mon C'mon" Drew urged as they made it to the plane. After inserting the three proofs, they entered.

The plane was fairly big, at least the back was, the front small however, a trunk was in the corner, and Steve was already at one of the seats, pressing buttons.

"NO" he shouted.

"What's wrong" Drew asked.

Steve pointed at the bridge they had crossed earlier.

"We can't get out of here unless we raise the bridge," he shouted.

"We'll take care of it, you just make the preparations for take off" Drew shouted as they dashed out of the plane.

--

Meanwhile………………

In a closed off part of the facility, Alfred tapped random buttons.

"I will not allow you fools to escape, this is what you get for trying to oppose me" Alfred spoke in Alexia's voice, finally having lost it.

"NOW FEEL MY REVENGE," he shouted.

A large capsule popped out of nowhere, the letters: T-078 imprinted on it.

The capsule opened, an ominous figure stalking out of it.

--

"C'mon, four minutes, twenty-eight seconds left" Drew shouted as they were now just outside of the prison area again, dashing towards the palace, and to the docks.

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!

A huge explosion knocked them off their feet. Getting up Drew was shocked as something emerged from the flames.

It stood from seven to eight feet tall, was built like a wrastler, skin color was grey, eyes were white and its fist had claws. This creature was a……

"Tyrant" Drew said softly as the monster approached them.

**WILL THEY LIVE, WILL THEY DIE!? REVIEW AND FIND OUT.**


	11. Transformation and Tyrant battle time ba

Chapter 10: Transformation and Tyrant battle time baby WOO HOO

Chapter 10: Transformation and Tyrant battle time baby WOO HOO

Disclaimer: Albert Wesker, someday, I shall hunt you down and keeeeelll you MUWAHAHHAHAHAHA………Not getting any laughs so screw it, ON WITH THE CHAPTER

"Shoot, we don't have time for this" Claire growled as the Tyrant approached the two. She took a step towards the Tyrant, G. Launcher raised.

Drew raised a hand in front of Claire, blocking her path. "Claire, I'm gonna charge him, hand me the grenade gun". Claire handed the grenade launcher to drew, along with her remaining rounds for it. "I want you to run to the plane, and wait there for me".

Claire shot Drew a lubricous look. "Are you crazy, you cant take him on alone".

Drew shot her a smirk as he continued. "If I don't make it back in the final countdown, leave without me". Claire looked like she was going to argue, but Drew gave her a quick hug, silencing her. "Don't worry, this won't take long". Drew then faced the Tyrant who was now less then ten feet away.

"GO CLAIRE" Drew shouted as he charged the Tyrant, Launcher raised. The monster roared as it charged Drew. "Good luck Drew" Claire shouted as she dashed past the monster, leaving Drew alone with it.

"LETS DO IT" Drew shouted as he dodged a punch from the monster. He countered by giving it a kick to the chest. The monster grunted as it raised a knife looking hand and swung down at Drew.

Drew grasped the hand, keeping it from coming down on his skull. Unfortunately, he damaged his hands in the process, the blades penetrating his hands.

The tyrant shot drew a malicious smirk, thinking it had won. IT was wrong as Drew then let go, dodged and gave the Tyrant an uppercut to the chin. The monster roared in pain as it shot Drew a glare.

Drew smirked as he showed his damaged hands as the holes from the blade wound then started to heal, the skin covering up. "Hunter healing powers" he laughed. The monster then roared in fury at this weakling that dared challenge him.

Drew aimed the gun at Tyrant and fired a smoking grenade into its chest. The monster shrugged it off as Drew fired again. And again. AND AGAIN. "SOB, WIL YOU JUST DIE" Drew shouted as he fired a BOW grenade this time.

The monster reacted this time, as a green smoke erupted from where the grenade hit.

"So these BOW rounds have a use after all" Drew smiled as he fired more, pushing the monster back into a wall. Tyrant growled as it leaped over the next grenade and kicked Drew in the chin.

"Darn it that hurt" Drew growled his chin throbbed in pain. Unknowns to him, his eyes were beginning to glow an ominous yellow.

Drew then leaped back as he charged the monster. Tyrant charged as well, leaning its head back. Drew seeing what it was about to do, raised his head back as well. Then suddenly……CRRRRRRAAAAACCCCCKKKKKK!!

………………

Drew and Tyrant stood in place, not moving at all. They had both head butted one another, seeing whose head was thicker. The Tyrant then leered back, gripping its head in pain. Likewise, Drew did the same.

"AAGGGGGG DAMNIT TO HELL, THAT HURT" he shouted as he gripped his bleeding forehead.

YOU IDIOT, QUITE SCREWING AROUND

Drew's eyes widened in horror.

That was the same voice he had heard earlier.

"Who are you" Drew demanded.

**The one whose going to save your worthless hide.**

"Warning, the self-destruct system has been delayed by four minutes, six minutes and ten seconds until explosion" came the feminine voice from before.

Perfect, that gives me enough time to do this!!

Drew wondered what the hell that was supposed to mean when suddenly; he felt a searing pain in his chest. He felt like his entire body was on fire. It felt like his body was changing. Inside him, his red blood cells turned green, his tendons strengthen, and his heart expanded.

"AGGGG WHATS HAPPENING TO ME" Drew shouted as he bended over in pain. Tyrant, unsure of this strange turn of events, just stood there in confusion.

Drew's clothes started to rip, his muscles expanding. His eyes were now fully yellow. His teeth sharpened. He started to shrink slightly. His skin was starting to change as well. His once tan skin was now covered in bright green scales.

This was no longer Drew; the Hunter Virus powers were beginning to take control. This was no ordinary Hunter. It was a Hunter that had a soul that was inside Drew's body fighting with his soul. It was simply called: HUNTER ZETA

"**I'LL CRUSH YOU**" roared ZETA as it charged the shocked Tyrant.

--

"What happened" Steve asked as Claire busted through into the control room.

"We were attacked, that's all" Claire responded as she breath heavily.

"Wait, where's Drew" Steve asked

Claire looked back from where she came from, worrying for Drew's safety. She shouldn't have left him alone.

"He' fighting a monster, we have to wait for him to get back" Claire responded as Steve nodded.

"He better hurry" Steve said as he continued preparing them for take off.

--

"_WHA…WHAT HAVE I BECOME"_

**SHUT UP AND FIGHT**

ZETA charged the monster as he leaped into the air and slashed the monster. Tyrant, roared in pain as it punched at ZETA.

ZETA ducked underneath its blow, slashing the underside of the monster. Leaping on top of its head, it grasped the Tyrants neck and SNAP, broke its neck.

**You see, that's how its done!!**

Rushing past the dead creature, its ran towards the docks.

_I assume this form isn't permanent?_

**It is…that is, if you want it to be.**

_I don't, this is too much for me._

**Oh but you will Drew, you will want to keep this form.**

_Who are you?_

**You have been infected with the Hunter Virus; originally, you were supposed to transform immediately, however, that serum you were given blocked off the transformation, making it even stronger.**

_But, why this form, I don't understand why I transformed._

**Maybe you transformed because of how much time you spent using the powers you were given, or maybe, you gained something from all the time you spent killing zombies, or heh heh heh you gained something from spending time with the ravishing Claire Redfield. Although you have been infected mostly.**

_Mostly?_ Drew questioned as ZETA leaped into o the lagoon, swimming towards the underground lab.

**You did just transform into something rather…unique so I think the word is very appropriate for the situation. "Sigh" think of it this way boy, you've been given a gift, you are now stronger, faster…**

_Uglier._

**Now, Now no need to get nasty boy.**

_Okay, that explains the transformation, but who in the world are you?_

**Have you not realized it yet boy? I am your unlocked hidden potential. I am the beast raging within you. The dark side to your light. I am usually summoned once you reach a certain point in fighting.**

_And what point is that?_

**The point of where you heart rate begins to race faster then usually, I begin to dwell when it reaches that point, although I was able to unearth earlier.**

_You mean?? When you slaughtered those dogs, and those other moments, you did that?!_

**Ding Ding we have a winner, I really picked the genius when I came into existence.**

_Thanks for explaining all that, but were about to reach the plane, so you mind transforming me back to normal?_

**You humans and your concerns? Why transform back, don't you think your friends will like the new you?**

_Scaly skin, glowing eyes, sharp teeth, they'd shoot me the moment I stepped on board._

**AGGG, your annoying, fine Ill transform you back, but remember, I've been unrushed so as long as I'm inside your body, I can listen in on everything you talk about.**

_Fine._

**Also, if you want to learn how to control the form you were just in, you need to practice.**

_One last question, what's your name?_

**ZETA.**

**--**

Claire whirled around in time to see Drew enter the plane, looking abit shaken up. "Drew, are you alright, what happened back their" Claire said as she noticed his clothes looked abit teared up.

**I eagerly await you response.**

_Shut up!!_

"I got held up, but uh I think I killed it, no time to explain all the details, we have to go" Drew shouted.

**Wow nice excuse.**

"Alright, we're outta here, time to say goodbye to this deathtrap" Steve announced as the plane came to life. As it sailed towards the hanger doors, Claire suddenly remembered. "Rodrigo" she said sadly.

Drew's eyes widen as he remembered the man who had freed them from their cell. He couldn't kid his chances, but he prayed silently that he had escaped.

As they escaped into the skies, Claire watched soundly as the island continued to explode. It was over, another Umbrella facility gone to its own twisted ways. She hoped that Alfred Ashford had found some kind of peace in death or whatever it was he deserved.

"WE MADE IT YAHOOO" cheered Steve.

"Oh, its finally over" Claire sighed.

Briefly, Claire and Steve made eye contact. Steve blushed as he turned away nervously. He didn't admit it aloud, but he had become attracted to Claire, ever since he had first met her. She had helped look out for him, she had confronted him when he killed his zombified Father, and she was sweet, caring and compassionate. _"And beautiful, very beautiful" he thought._

Claire likewise stared at Steve. When she had first met him, she thought he was an annoying kid brother. He had proved to be a valuable ally. Also……she was becoming attracted to him somehow. He was stronger, fast, and resourceful. "_And handsome, lets not forget handsome" she thought._

Drew, had caught both thoughts the two had been thinking. He had gained the ability to read minds, which was pretty freaky since he could now invade other people's privacy. HE would feel like an ass later, but smirked "Geez, get a room you two".

Drew then busted out laughing as the two blushed furiously. Slowly, the two started laughing as well. The were laughing so hard that tears came to their eyes. Drew felt a lot better; it felt good to get a good laugh out after what they had been through.

Calming down, Steve sad softly "Guys I'm sorry, I know I cause a lot of trouble for you two since we met". Looking down shamefully, he still remembered the stuff he had said to them back when they had first met.

"_You'll only slow me down"_

"_You'd just get in my way"_

"_You've got to be kidding, I found them so I'm keeping them"_

Claire placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, as she said "No it's okay, it was hard for all of us".

Drew laughed as he said "Don't worry about it man, you were just frustrated at first, but things our gonna turn out alright".

Steve gave Drew a kind smile as he said "Yeah your probably right".

Drew offered him a hand "Friends" he said.

Steve shook his hand. "Friends" he laughed.

Turning back to Claire, who was glad the two were now friends, he said "Claire, I really hope you find your brother, I…I know what it's like to be alone".

Claire sighed sadly.

"Oh Steve".

**I think I'm going to puke.**

Steve then shook out of his depression as he forced a smile. "So where to now, I can take you wherever you want".

Claire put a hand to her head as if thinking hard before chuckling "I hear Hawaii's nice this time of year".

"You've got it" Steve laughed.

**Oh I KNOW I'm going to puke.**

--

Meanwhile…

Alfred rushed outside towards the WWII Tank. He had to get away from the island. While he was furious the peasants had escape, he was not disappointed. This would only mean more time he could spend to play with them.

Pressing a button on the back of the tank, it rolled forward, revealing an elevator.

Going down into a corridor, Alfred pressed a few buttons that led towards the underground Jets.

"This game is not over yet," he said in Alexia's voice.

"NOW YOU WILL SEE WHAT REAL TERROR IS ALL ABOUT" he chuckled as he made his way towards the jets.

--

Our heroes had been flying silently for about ten minutes now. That is until.

BANNNNGGG!!

A crash was heard from the back.

A blaring alarm went off, startling everyone. "HEY, WHAT THE" Steve started as he started to push more buttons on the controls.

"The cargo room hatch is open," he said as he started to press a single button over and over again.

"I can't get it to close," he complained.

"I'll go check it out," Drew said.

"Are you sure you'll be alright" Claire asked.

"You need to stop worrying about me, Ill be fine," Drew said as he waved a hand towards Claire.

Claire sighed, he was right. He had proven that he could handle himself pretty good; he didn't need her badgering him.

"Okay, be careful" Steve called as Drew went into the cargo room.

--

"Huh" Drew said as wind raced past him. The entire back door had been ripped off, wind raced past him into the sky.

Drew stepped forward to see what was wrong and froze.

"Oh damn" he muttered.

The Tyrant, that he thought he had killed, stood before him, its back turned. Apparently back for another fight.

"I thought you killed him," Drew shouted to ZETA.

**HEY, not everyone is prefect.**

"Well, don't get involved now, I'm going to kill him myself" Drew declared.

**It's your funeral.**

The monster growled as it recognized Drew. Roaring, its right claw lengthened

"Damnit" Drew growled as he struck a fighting pose.

"OKAY, LETS GO, ROUND TWO" Drew shouted as he charged the Tyrant.

The monster was ready this time as it clawed at Drew chest. Drew raised an arm and blocked the blow and followed up with a wind kick to the face. The monster staggered back as it recovered.

Drew then gave it a punch, hook and upper cut combo. The monster shrugged off these attacks as it kicked Drew in the stomach. Drew grunted as he grabbed the Tyrant by the head, and head butted him. The Tyrant grasped his head as Drew ignored the pain.

The tyrant swept Drew off his feet with a sweep kick. It then raised its foot in the air and delivered an axe kick to the gut.

Drew groaned in pain as he rolled up and gave a dragon drop kick to the chest. The monster staggered back towards the opening.

Drew grinned as he charged the monster and gave the most powerful jumping sidekick he could muster to the monsters face. The monster road as it fell out of the plane.

Smirking Drew turned to go back to the control room when suddenly he was elbowed into a container. Whirling around, he caught a knifed hand to the chest.

Screaming in pain, he grabbed the knife hand pulled as hard as he could. He pulled so hard until. POP!

Out came the knife, the Tyrant roared as it looked down at its wounded hand. Digging its own claw into its skin the Tyrant walked back stunned.

Glancing to his left and noting a container that could be shot forward, Drew smirked, knowing what to do.

He hit the button next to the wall and watched the fun.

The container shot out like a bullet and rammed into the Tyrant full speed and sent him and the container plunging into the sky.

Drew sighed, it was over.

_Now, I should probably go and nurse this wound, how was that_

**Not bad boy, thought I could have done better.**

**--**

"What happened" Steve asked as Drew stalked back in, looking beaten up and tired.

"Big cockroach that needed to be stepped on" Drew laughed as he sunk down in the corner, dead tired.

"Your wounded" Claire said as she started to tend to Drew's wound.

"Go away" Drew slurred tired.

"You need to stop putting yourself in such dangerous situations" Claire scolded.

"Claire, I'm fine" Drew moaned.

"No your not, not hold still" she said.

Drew gave up struggling as he sunk into sleep.

**Unbelievable, he didn't even say thanks for that last push I gave him.**

Now sitting in silence, suddenly, the controls locked to the left.

"What's happening" Claire asked.

"I don't know, it changed direction on its own," Steve said. Trying to force the controls, he found it futile.

"Its flying in autopilot control, I can't switch over to manual" Steve complained.

Suddenly, one of the screens lit up, revealing Alfred.

"My apologies, but I cannot allow you to escape" he laughed.

"YOU DAMN CROSSDRESSING FREAK" Claire shouted.

The TV switched off, leaving them in silence.

**GOOD CHAPTER IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF REVIEW PEPES!!**


	12. Antartica and insults from ZETA

Chapter 11: Antartic

Chapter 11: Antarctica and the insulting ZETA

Disclaimer: The most badass, zombie slaying, mercenary character of all time…HUNK. Fuck, Capcom should give him his own game……fic time.

Deciding they couldn't do anything about Alfred high jacking their ride to freedom, the trio of teens sat down and talked…really talked for once.

Drew and Claire told each other about their exploits that occurred in Raccoon City the day it went to hell. Steve was fascinated and disgusted at the same time of their exploits.

They told one another about their lives, trying to make the best if the situation. Steve apparently had been a student at a school called Epanel High School. He had been a junior, ran track and cross-country and was a decent student.

He was on good terms with his mother and father who he cared for deeply. He would never forget the day he came home from school in time too see his mother get gunned down right in front of his eyes by Umbrella Soldiers.

Claire was a sophomore in college, she liked dancing, driving her motorcycle, and thought politics were boring. She was the coolest girl Steve had ever met. _"And a beautiful one too" he thought. _She and her brother were on good terms, although she didn't see him that often nowadays.

Drew……he was a different case compared to the two. He had once been a student at Raccoon High, but dropped out after the Mansion incident. He had failed too study or pay any attention in school after the things he saw. Then again, you probably wouldn't give school much attention if you survived a zombie incident. …………I didn't think so.

Anyway, after he escaped Raccoon city and separated from Joe, Dustin and Luke, he went to Florida and reenrolled at a local school there and finished up the year. Afterwards he applied for S.T.A.R.S. At first, no one showed interest in hiring a recently graduated high school kid, but this changed when they discovered his natural talent at shooting a gun.

His skill with a gun could rival a veteran marksman. So they hired him, he went through extensive training, and became a better person. Although, they weren't standard police, they were only called in when the police couldn't handle the situation alone. Kinda like a SWAT team.

Drew, nervous at first what they'd think, explained his Hunter powers to Steve. Steve, although shocked at first over what had happened to Drew, in the end thought his powers were "cool". Then he told them about ZETA. This freaked out Claire and Steve, making them think he had lost it. Hearing a voice in his head did sound pretty crazy after all. They didn't speak much more after that…

--

Drew silently awoke, hunched up against the wall. He wanted to keep away from Claire and Steve, now regretting telling them about ZETA. They thought he was insane, outta his mind. It was that simple. Glancing over at Steve and Claire, he saw how close they were and snickered silently at the sight.

"**You truly are a moron" grunted ZETA.  
**

Drew frowned, his good mood drying up. "Leave me alone" Drew said quietly.

"**Did you really expect them to believe you" he asked.**

"I wanted to be honest with them," Drew argued.

"And look where you've ended up, now they think your insane, although I wouldn't disagree with them" laughed ZETA.

Drew sighed angrily. Ever since ZETA had awakened, he had done nothing but mock and insult Drew. Did he get some sort of thrill out of this?

"You can't trust them" hissed ZETA 

Drew eyes widened, as he hissed back "Don't be ridiculous, of course I can trust them".

"They're in this situation just as much as me, and we work best as a team. Don't go telling me who I can and can't trust," Drew growled.

"**But do they trust you" ZETA slyly said.**

Drew snapped, "What the hell do you mean by that"

"Think about it fool, you've admitted to having these powers, which makes you a danger to them, yet they trust you. Doesn't that seem suspicious to you at all" ZETA asked.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Drew demanded.

"I'm saying dumbass, that their plotting against you, they're planning to overthrow you, possibly even kill you, you're a freak now, and they are wary of you…

"Enough" Drew snapped.

Drew sighed heavily.

"I don't need this garbage, just shut up and leave me be" Drew growled.

"FINE THEN IDIOT, YOU'll JUST HAVE TO FIND OUT FOR YOURSELF".

"Fine".

--

Steve woke up from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes yawning as he glanced to his side too see Claire leaning on him. She moaned silently as she shifted to the left.

"_So beautiful" Steve thought._

Leaning towards her, he could feel his heart beating rapidly. His face was getting sweaty. His hands were clammy. Slowly he inched towards her face, his lips slowly beginning to pucker.

She moaned quietly as she slowly started to awake. Steve backed off as he got to his feet, looking like he didn't care whilst in his mind; he was upset that the moment had been ruined.

"You up now" asked a voice.

Glancing around, he noticed Drew on his feet, placing his black S.T.A.R.S. flak jacket back on. Steve nodded as he glanced at the window, seeing nothing but white. "Where are we?" he muttered as he glanced at the planes controls.

"Huh" Claire muttered now awake.

"Latitude, 82.7 degrees" Steve said as he checked the controls again.

Claire glanced out the window too see White Mountains off in the distance. Snow was falling slowly.

"You all right" Claire asked, still nervous for what Drew told them earlier about "ZETA".

Drew shifted uncomfortably as he nodded slowly. They wouldn't turn on him…would they?

"That's……the antartic…WERE OVER THE ANTARTIC" Steve shouted.

"WHAT" Claire and Drew shouted simultaneously?

Drew felt the plane began to tip down unsteadily. "I think were going to land soon" Drew said as he glanced out the window.

Seeing something came into view, he saw several planes that had crashed into the ground, and a single facility, buried in the snow ahead.

"Hey, those are the sea planes that left before us" Claire gasped.

"Then that must mean…this place belongs to Umbrella" Steve shuddered.

The plane tipped down towards the facility, not showing any signs of slowing down.

Drew shouted "BUCKLE UP, WERE GONNA CRASH".

The plane smashed into the ground, not slowing down as it crashed into one of the buildings, still sliding, IT stopped once the front half it was threw, knocking the group out.

--

…………………………

"Uggghh" moaned Drew as his world slowly came back to him. Opening his eyes, he found himself in a very uncomfortable position. He tried to sit up and felt searing pain in his chest. Glancing up he saw the problem.

"That's problematic" Drew said. A huge thick metal prod was sticking out of his chest, impaling him into the metal floor.

"Best get rid of that before they wake up" Drew said as he grabbed the pole. Slowly, he started to pull it from his chest. Lying on his back, he grinded his teeth in pain. "Aggghhh" he moaned quietly.

"Idiot" moaned ZETA.

Drew ignored his alter ego, getting use to the insults. Pulling the prod from his chest, he sat up with little difficulty. Drew sighed sadly when he noticed the gaping hole at ruined his S.T.A.R.S. flak jacket.

"I'll just get a new one when I get back" he commented as he removed the vest and shirt and glanced at the bloody hole in his chest.

"Urghhhhhh" Drew grunted as he concentrated, trying to focus his powers. They reacted, skin beginning to cover the hole. Soon, there was no trace of the hole being there in the first place. Putting his blue S.T.A.R.S. shirt back on, he sighed as he noticed Claire begin to get up.

"You okay" Drew asked, a little something she had asked him before.

Claire nodded as she shook Steve.

"Hey, wake up Steve" Claire urged as she shook him.

Steve groaned as he sat up, holding his head in pain. His ears were still ringing after the crash. Glancing at Drew and Claire, he said, "Were still alive".

"Looks that way" Drew grinned. Turning around, he faced the planes door. "Let's get out of this plane," he said as he gave the door a strong kick. BAM! BAM! BAMMM!!

The door went fly off its hinges. Drew glanced out of the plane and noticed they were in a circular room that had a bottomless pit, and a few doors.

Jumping down to the walkway bellow, Drew turned around in time too see Steve jump out. Steve turned too see Claire ready to jump. Steve placed out his arms, indicating he'd catch her. Claire jumped, catching Steve off guard as he fell to the floor, her on top of him.

Steve blushed when his arms wrapped around her. For a few second neither of them moved. Getting up, Claire blushed too as she got to her feet. Drew on the other hand was grinning at them like there was no tomorrow. "Remember to use a condom Steve" Drew snickered quietly.

Claire offered Steve a hand as he got too his feet. Getting back to normal, he glanced at the wrecked plane. Whistling, he commented "Uh heh heh, planes trashed".

"Let's spilt up and find a way off this over sized freezer" Steve said, turning to Drew and Claire.

"You guys stick together, I'll go alone," Drew, said as he turned to leave. Steve grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"You sure that's a good idea, I mean, Umbrella owns this place, and we don't know anything about it" Steve said trying to reason.

Drew just smiled. "I'll be alright, I can handle myself" Drew said as he walked towards the nearest door.

Claire watched Drew before calling "Drew".

Drew turned to her, his expression uneven.

Claire paused before saying, "Take care".

Drew gave her a lopsided grin before heading into the nearest door, prepared to take on Umbrella.

"She has a fine ass," commented ZETA.

"Shut up perv" Drew said. (A/N: ZETA's a pervert, because there are no female Hunters, they're all male, least they are in my fic. Wonder how they reproduce heh heh)

--

Heading into a dark hallway, Drew flicked his shoulder flashlight on. The hall was empty, or so it seemed.

Glancing up, Drew cringed in disgust. A hue, thick cocoon was above him, a zombie etched in it. A HUGGGEE Moth sat on top of it, flapping its wings.

"God, I hate moths," Drew muttered as it came at him. (A/N: I really do hate them, they flap in your face, and get in your way. Once went up to a cabin in the woods. Had to spend the night there. At nigh, there were dozens of them by the window).

Drew whipped out his knife and slashed the moth in two, both sides falling behind him. Brushing off the moth's blood, he went into the next room.

Now inside a huge machinery room, with several zombie carriers.

"Kill them, kill them all, show no mercy" ZETA urged.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Drew argued as he snapped a zombies neck, then jammed his blade into another's gut.

"Faster, Faster, more blood," urged ZETA, getting excited.

"You need help," Drew concluded as he finished off the last zombie.

"And you need to get laid" ZETA shot back, causing Drew to frown.

--

"Kill them" Claire shouted as she grabbed the bar code sticker that they would need soon.

Steve nodded as he fired his sub-machine guns at the giant spiders. TATTATATTATATTATA" went his guns.

"POSION" Steve shouted as he dived aside from the poison that nearly melted his face. "Creeps" Steve grunted as he finished off the spiders.

"Back to the machinery room" Claire said as she and Steve exited the chambers they entered. Now back in the machinery room, where there were several zombies lurching about, Claire and Steve took care of them quickly.

Placing the sticker on one of the crates, they activated the power, turning the bases lights on and the convey belt. "Now we can get the box's contents" Claire said as Steve nodded.

--

"Don't get careless moron, just because you have high endurance, doesn't mean you should let your guard down" ZETA said.

"Shut up, I don't need a lecture from a "monster" Drew argued as he entered a lounge room. It was probably the most peaceful room he had found since he got here. Bookcase, a leather couch and a rattling sound coming from the back………huh?

"What's that noise?" Drew asked himself as he approached a bookcase, the noise coming from behind it. Pushing it forward, he discovered a locker was rattling.

Approaching it, knife ready he swung the locker open and jumped back in surprise as a mouse leaped from it, scurrying away quickly.

"Just a mouse" he laughed. Glancing inside, he noticed a note. "Let's see what this has to say" Drew laughed as he picked up one of the notes.

"Stop talking to yourself and read moron," hissed ZETA.

"Bite me" Drew grunted as he read:

Workers Report

October 30th  
When I joined Umbrella Inc., I thought that I would be able to live care free for the rest of my life, being employed by this huge corporation. It's a joke that I ended up being a driver at a place like this. I asked for a position change, but they completely ignored me. It feels more like a prison! Work is extremely demanding, and there's nothing fun about it. I'd rather be dead!

November 3rd  
My hard-earned vacation was canceled suddenly. I heard they failed to secure enough manpower due to a mistake made by the facility head, Alfred. That fool doesn't deserved forgiveness. He doesn't even treat us like human beings!

November 5th  
I heard an interesting story from a guy who's been working here for 8 years. He must be awfully patient... He says that there is a man who has been confined for over 10 years, locked deep below here. People call him "Nosferatu" and are deathly afraid of him. What an absurd story!

November 10th  
At midnight I woke up to an ominous growling sound that seemed to be coming from deep under ground...I'm so pathetic to have been frightened by such a foolish story. Then again, I suppose anyone would have a hard time maintaining their sanity if they were confined in a place like this!

Drew frowned as he finished reading. A man who had been confined for ten years? Nosferatu??

Noticing a switch in the locker, Drew pressed it and the locker slid aside. Stepping onto a large grating, Drew looked down and saw a figure, strapped into a chair, a huge axe embedded next to its neck. It' looked almost human.

Leaning down to get a better look, almost as if hearing him, the creature looked up and roared. A large tapping covered its mouth, not stopping it from roaring, its eye was bandage and it was tied up.

Drew stepped back in shock, was this the monster the worker was talking about?

Shaking his head at the nonsense, Drew turned and left the room.

--

Entering a large chamber, with construction equipment around him, Drew saw Claire and Steve waiting. "About time you showed up," Steve said.

"Sorry, was delayed, anyway, what's up" Drew grinned.

"Guys, there's an Australian base seven miles from here, that's our target" Steve announced.

An Australian base huh, never been to Australia before, this should be fun" Drew thought.

Claire looked at the wall and back at Steve. "Then if we break through the wall with that digging tool, we might have a chance" Claire said excited.

"Alright, lets do it" Steve said as he turned to the controls. Activating it, the large drill came too life, turning towards the wall.

Glancing at Claire, Steve froze as he gazed upon her. She truly was a great and beautiful gir…

Snapping her head back too Steve, she said "Steve watch out".

Snapping back to reality, Steve turned towards the drill and watched with horror as it hit a gas pipe, breaking it.

"No, toxic gas" Drew shouted as he and Claire ran for the door, but Steve stayed, trying to fix it. "C'mon man" Drew shouted as he yanked Steve from the room.

Outside, Steve leaned onto one of the railings, his head low. "It's all my fault," he said.

"No, don't say that, we'll all escape from here, together" Claire said softly. Steve snapped his head up, looking at Claire sadly. "I'll go in, and shut off the gas, I have this" Claire said as she pulled out a gas mask.

"Alright, watch yourself" Drew said as Claire placed the mask on her face and went back through the door.

The two boys stood in silence. "So, you really like her don't ya" Drew said, breaking the silence. Steve looked up.

"Who" he asked.

"I'm not stupid, I've seen the way you've looked at Claire" Drew smiled.

Steve blushed as he looked away from Drew. "So you like her," Drew asked.

Steve said nothing for a few moments before saying "Yeah".

"You should try hooking up with her then, if we escape from here" Drew said as he backed up against the wall.

"WHEN, we escape from here, if's no an option" Steve laughed.

Drew laughed back "Yeah your right".

Drew then got serious. "Seriously though, you should tell her how you feel about her".

"I don't know if she even feels the same way about me, what if she doesn't feel that way," Steve asked.

"Trust me, I think she will" Drew chuckled as he folded his arms.

--

Turning off the gas, the alarm silencing, Claire sighed. "Sigh were safe now".

"Think again Claire" spoke a femine voice.

Whirling around, she saw Alfred Ashford, standing tall, pointing a rifle at her head. Claire cringed. By the time it would take her to unstrap the AK-47 she found, he could have emptied a clip into her skull.

"I shall enjoy watching you shriek in agony," Alfred laughed in Alexia's voice. She pointed the rifle at Claries head, ready to end her.

"NOT THIS TIME" shouted too voices simultaneously. Whirling towards the voice, she saw Steve and Drew, pointing their weapons at him……AT HIM!

"YOU DARE" Alfred shouted as he fired four shots at the two, not getting enough time to aim properly.

Drew fired a single shot into his shoulder causing him to drop his rifle. Closing his eyes in pain, he opened them in time to see Steve on his back underneath him, his guns raised.

"DIE" Steve shouted as he fired his chest, causing Alfred to fall against the railing and hit the ground below. Getting up stunned he stepped back and fell into the endless abyss below screaming. Moments later, a roar erupted from the abyss.

"What was that?" Claire asked, unstrapping her AK-47. Drew picked up Alfred's rifle, finding it having good amount of rounds in it, and the 10 round she just found would help too.

"Guys get in here" called Steve. Drew looked up too see Steve inside the drills controls. Getting in with Claire, Steve said "Ready, I'm gonna bust through that wall".

"Go for it" laughed Drew, assured that from now on it was smooth sailing. God could he be wronger?

--

In the basement, the groaned as it sense he had died. It pleased and angered him at the same time. It pleased him that Alfred was dead, but angered him that he did not take his life with his own hands. This anger surged through him as he struggled for freedom.

The axe embedded near his neck went flying out. He struggled as the straps holding him to the chair snapped off. Standing up, blind but being able to sense, Alexander Ashford roared in fury, just as he did fifteen years ago when his own children had drugged him and stolen his life….

ILL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER, REVIEW PEEPS!!


	13. Nosferatu BattleSTARS returns

Chapter 12: Nosferatu Battle and the return of S

Chapter 12: Nosferatu Battle and the return of S.T.A.R.S.

Disclaimer: Guess whose back? I'll give you a hint, he survived the mansion incident and is schedule to appear in Resident evil 5…fic time.

After busting through the wall, they were greeted by a fierce wind. The temperature had dropped excrementally. The freezing cold somehow didn't seem to affect them, despite them wearing light clothes.

Climbing up to a helipad in hopes of their being a chopper, which they could fly away in, the teens faces dropped from excitement to disappointment at the sight of an empty helipad.

"Dammnit, we came up here for nothing" Drew shouted over the fierce winds. Drew sighed as he closed his eyes in frustration. This always happened. Just when it looked like they were home free, about to get away, SOMETHING has to delay them.

Steve however, rushed past Claire and Drew towards the metal staircase that would lead down towards salvation. Peeking down he grinned as he noticed a large snowmobile, big enough to hold all three of them.

"Guys, a way out, come on" Steve beckoned. Drew and Claries faces lit up in as the words "way out" processed into their brains. Walking towards Steve, he laughed, "Finally, we can get out of this insane place". 

Claire nodded as she took the lead towards the stairs. "Okay, lets go" she laughed as she took a single step on the stairs. And froze…

Steve and Drew glanced at one another as Claire stared intently down at something. Steve sighed, "Come on let's go, what are you scared," he asked.

Drew didn't comment as he glanced down to see what the problem was. He froze as well…

Something was coming up the stairs towards them. It's hands were tied behind it's back with a powerful metal binds holding it's hands together. A thick brown collar was wrapped around its neck. It was bare-chested, its grey skin was exposed, muscles bulging. Its eyes were concealed behind a headband. It was bald, not a single bit of hair was visible. A cloak conceals its legs from sight.

"Nosferatu" Drew mumbled. Claire slowly backed up away from the immense threat that approached the gang. Steve, finally noticing the monster stepped in front of Claire, machine guns raised.

The monster, almost as if reacting to the gang, roared. Blood spew from it's back as a large tentacle erupted. Several smaller tentacles also busted through its skin. Finally, its chest ripped open, revealing its bloody heart.

"MOVE IT" Steve shouted as he prepared to fire. The monster reacted, swinging its large tentacle at the unsuspecting boy. It smacked into him, causing him to go rolling off the helipad, screaming.

"STEVE" shouted Claire as she rushed towards where he fell. Fear turned into relief as she saw him gripping onto a metal beam with one hand. Claire glanced back too see the monster had reached the top of the stairs, moving in a slow pace. Drew had backed away from the stairs, unsure what to do.

"**What are you waiting for boy, attack" commanded ZETA.**

"Bug off, I don't take orders from you" Drew grumbled as he shifted into a fighting stance. Drew glanced over at Claire too see her slowly getting up.

"Wait here, we'll waste that monster and come back," she said as she got up. Steve held on for dear life as he shouted "Claire, forget about me, RUN".

Getting up, Claire reached for the M-100's that had protected her for so long. "Let's do this" Claire shouted over at Drew who nodded as he charged the monster.

Drew whipped up a roundhouse kick to its cheek. Nosferatu growled as it whipped its tentacle towards Drew's side. Drew jumped over the moving attack as he back flipped away from the monster.

Claire, taking this opportunity, fired her M-100's into the monster's side. The monster didn't flinch as it continued to walk towards the two.

"I'll try again, cover me" Drew shouted as he charged Nosferatu again. Drew ducked underneath its tentacle, which seemed to be its only attack.

Drew got into it's face and gave it a right hook, left hook, uppercut. Not done, he leaped into the air and gave it a power windmill kick too its cheek.

The monster groaned as it got back to its feet. "Oh come on," Drew groaned as the monster hit him with its tentacle, sending him flying next to Claire.

"Darn it, it's not working" Claire shouted as she fired her M-100's. The bullets had little effect as the monster stalked its way towards the two.

"Huh" Drew said as it whipped it tentacle, the attack missing them by a mile. His eye widened as several bits of purple smoke was shot at them. Drew coughed as the cloud hit him full force.

"What was that?" he thought to himself. Drew suddenly felt his strength leaving him. What was it called again?

"**What do you think it was genius?" shouted an aggravated ZETA.**

"POSION" Drew shouted as he dodged a tentacle. As it spewed more poison, Drew noticed something. Every time it shot poison, its chest opened, revealing its heart.

"That's it, Claire shoot its heart" Drew shouted as he jumped back. Claire nodded as she fired at its heart. This time the monster reacted as it roared in pain, shaking furiously

Drew removed the rifle he had stolen from the surely dead Alfred and aimed through the sights. He fired once. BAM! A hit as the monster reacted. Again. BAM! Another reaction.

Claire, deciding too distract it, fired her AK-47, the powerful bullets penetrating its sides. As she fired, Claire nodded towards Drew, signaling him to finish it off.

Drew nodded back as he aimed threw the sights, his strength almost gone from the poison. He aimed at its heart and bulled the trigger.

"Game over" Drew smirked. BAM!! The bullet shot out like a rocket and went directing through the monsters heart. Nosferatu twitched violently as it collapsed to its knees. Alexander Ashford, now free, silently thanked the two for ending his suffering as he died.

"Game over, was that the best you could come up with" Claire laughed.

Drew laughed back "Well, somehow it fitted the situation".

Both then remembered. "Steve they shouted as the rushed towards the spot Steve had been "hanging on".

Steve was still their, looking down at the ground below. Steve slowly looked up as he noticed the two grinning down at him. "You guys, your alive" he moaned.

Claire grinned as she extended a welcoming hand towards him. Taking it, Claire pulled Steve up, as Drew held onto her, pulling her.

Steve moaned as he made it back onto the helipad. Steve looked down guilty as he spoke "I'm sorry, I failed you guys".

Claire laughed as she gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, let's go" Getting back to her feet, she walked back towards the staircase.

Drew sighed as he said "Let's get outta here Steve". Joining Claire, Steve was left alone.

Getting too his feet, he mumbled "I'll protect you next time Claire…I swear it".

Joining the other too at the bottom of the stairs, Claire laughed "We did were finally out".

Steve laughed as well. Drew on the other hand, frowned. **"Hoo-fucking-ray" grunted ZETA.**

"Look, theirs a snowmobile over their" Steve pointed. Laughing as they threw snowballs at one another's, they made their way into the snowmobile.

"This is perfect, we'll be able to ride right over the Australian base with this baby" Claire grinned. The boys laughed at her sudden enthusiasm.

"YEAH, LET'S GO" Steve shouted, unable to contain his excitement that they had truly escaped.

"YEEEHAAA" Drew shouted as well, happy that it was finally over as they drove off into the distance…or was it truly over??

--

Broken. Battered. Blooded. Those were the words that could describe Alfred's condition. Every part of him was either broken or punctured. He knew he was going to die, it was inevitable. All he could do was sleep and surrender to the pain.

"Alexia" he thought. He couldn't give up, not when he was so close too seeing his dear sister again. He had gone mad when she had been in cryogenic status for fifteen years. He couldn't die now, not before seeing her again.

Brushing against the wall, he groaned, "I won't forget this, you miserable brats". He silently cursed the three teenagers who had done this to him. His blood smeared onto the wall as he struggled into room where his sister resided.

Falling onto his knees, he crawled towards the capsule where his sister had been kept. Climbing up the small stairs, he reached out a hand towards her sleeping form, moaning "Alexia".

Almost as if responding to the sound of his voice, the room came too life. Machine turned on instantly. Generators came too life. The capsules water began to drain from the domed prison.

Slowly, Alexia opened her eyes as the capsule opened. Noticing her brother dying before her, she approached him, gazing upon his form with sadness.

Alfred grinned weakly as he reached out towards her. "Alexia, your finally awake……A..le…xia" he moaned as he dropped down towards the floor, not moving.

--

Alexia Ashford watched as he twin died in front of her. He had never been bright or competent, but she had loved him very much, his death was a great sadness, and he would surely be missed.

It was strange, now that she had awaken, the T-Veronica, which had been residing in her for fifteen years was now fully under her control. She would usher in a new age for the world where all would bow to her power, as she would rule as queen.

Reaching out with her telekinesis, she sensed for her father, frowning upon not being able to sense him. Meaning he was either dead, or beyond her reach.

She slowly sang a silent song too her dead brother, one he had enjoyed as a child. It was a pity, she had been eager to begin testing on subject upon here awakening. With no test subjects, there was no reason too stay.

Suddenly, she sensed them. Three people, a few miles away from the base in a snowmobile. They would surely make good subjects, The girl she would have a fine use for, as the boy with orangenish-brown hair. But the other boy, the one with the dark brown hair. He had an unknown power seeping within him. Nothing compared to hers of course, but powerful nonetheless.

Yes, instead of a test subject, he would become hers. Whilst she would rule as queen, he would serve her as knight…

--

Steve laughed as he joked around with Drew, messing with one another as they had been traveling for a few minutes. Drew laughed as he stretched out and lies down on his back; about too get some well-deserved rest.

"Oh, what is that" Steve said alarmed. Drew shot up as he glanced at the rear view mirror. At first he couldn't see anything, when something cam into view. A large thick tentacle whipped through the snow towards them.

All threw turned around in time too the tentacle slam into the snowmobile, knocking it on its side. The same tentacle then picked them up into the air and tossed the back towards the base. The three screamed in horror as they crashed into the ground.

Barley conscious, Drew thought "Goddamn my luck". Then his world went black…

--

Meanwhile…guess whose back…

A hand gripped the side of the cliff wall as it pulled it self up. This hand belong to Chris Redfield, former S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team pointman. He bore a green S.T.A.R.S. shirt and pants, black combat boots and a black S.T.A.R.S. vest. He had three grenades attached to his belt, and a Glock 17 handgun was in his hip holster, three clips to go with it.

He was stronger, faster and ready for action. Much more prepared then he had been almost six months ago. When he had been caught off guard, first encountering a zombie, the "former" captains disappearance and monsters everywhere. Not this time. This time, he was ready. Luckily, he wasn't alone.

Below Chris, was Richard Aiken, the only surviving male of the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team. Richard's former sweetheart Bridgette had died in Raccoon city, so he was now dating Rebecca. He had promised himself that as long as he thought of her, he would not die. He bore a S.T.A.R.S. jacket similar to Chris's, but an orange S.T.A.R.S. shirt and pants instead of green. Richards primary weapon was a Remington 1100 Tactical Shotgun, which held seven shells, thirty-five rounds to go with it. His side arm was the same as Chris's Glock.

Reaching for another grab holding, Chris lost his grip, and the bag on his shoulder as it rushed past Richard into the deep sea.

"Damnit" Chris grunted as he kept climbing. He had to ignore this; it probably didn't have important stuff anyway.

Richard on the other hand was upset. His new radio that he had worked so hard on lost to the ocean because Chris had to go and drop it. "Sonvabitch" he cursed silently as he climbed after Chris. He was SO gonna make Chris pay for this later.

As Chris reached the top, he glanced into a cave a few feet in front of him, his hand gripped on his Glock. "Claire, Drew, don't worry you guys, I'm coming," he said quietly.

"Thanks for the help Chris" Richard said sarcastically. Chris whirled around in time too see Richard get to his feet. "Sorry Rich" Chris said, giving him a sheepish grin.

"It's alright, let's just get those two and get outta here," Richard said as he pulled his shotgun from his back holster.

Entering the cave, the two walked a few feet into it until… ROAAAAAAARRRRR!! A loud roar shook the cave, causing debri to fall in front of their exit, blocking them off. "Can't go back that way," Richard said. Chris nodded as he said, "Then we'll have to find alternative transportation to get off this island".

Stepping forward, the two froze as a moan came out of the darkness. Chris fingered his Glock while Richard lifted his Remington.

A man, dressed in a military outfit, was lying against the wall, wounded. He was one of Umbrellas. Nevertheless, Chris got next to him; ready to kick his ass if he so much as sneezed.

"I didn't think there would be any other living person on this island after the self-destruction" the man said weakly.

He looked up and examined Chris's face. "Who are you?" he asked.

Chris eyed him warily as he approached the man. "Chris Redfield, I came here looking for my sister Claire, and her friend Drew". Chris then pointed at Richard. "This is Richard Aiken," he said.

The man looked up at the sound of the two teens names and said. "Yes, I remember now. I let them go, they tried to save me but, it was to late," he said softly.

Chris's gaze softened as he asked "Are you sure they got away".

The man nodded as he said "Saw some of the planes leave, while I can't say for certain, they were probably on one of them".

Chris sighed softly as he realized that they were safe. "Thank you for helping them, what's your name" he asked.

"Rodrigo, Ravel Rodrigo" the man spoke.

"Let us help you Rodrigo, it's the least we can do for you" Richard said, speaking for the first time.

BOOOOOOOOOMMM!! The sandy floor exploded as something erupted from the ground. Chris and Richard backed up in shock as Rodrigo just sat there in awe. A worm, a giant earthworm was in front of them. The worm opened it's mouth and shrieked again as it lunged down towards Rodrigo. Rodrigo let out a scream the monster swallowed him whole, diving down into the floor again.

"JESUS" shouted Richard as the monster disappeared.

"We have to save him, c'mon," Chris shouted as he went through a nearby door into the cave. Inside, several pillars of stone were scattered all over the place, the sandy ground still there. The ground exploded as the monster emerged, roaring in anger.

Chris raised his glock and fired once, twice at the monsters hard-shelled body. The bullets having no effect as the monster dived at Chris, who dived at out the way.

Richard raised his shotgun and aimed wildly. The monster tunneled underground as it charged at Richard. Richard stood his ground as he started to fire at the ground, hoping to hit the monster,

It emerged from the ground again, knocking him off his feet and onto his back. Richard didn't pause as he fired his shells into the monster, this time the bullets affecting it. The monster lunged at Richard who rolled out of the way in time.

"Watch out" shouted Richard as the monster rammed into one of the pillars, causing some of the cave to collapse. Falling rocks came at them.

"Chris, your grenades" Richard shouted. Chris looked down at the impact grenades that he had been keeping on him and removed on from his belt.

"Wait for it to come up, then throw" Richard shouted as he reloaded his shotgun, twenty-eight shells left.

Chris waited tensely as the monster was now going crazy underground. It was weaving back and forth all around the place.

"C'mon already" Chris said annoyed. It couldn't stay under there forever. It had to come up some time.

BOOOOMM!! The monster erupted from the ground roaring.

"NOW CHRIS" shouted Richard.

Chris nodded as he pulled the pin and heaved the grenade. The grenade went flying into the monsters welcoming mouth.

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!! The inside of the monster exploded. The monster was now swaying uneasily, weakened from the attack. Before dying, it spat out a human body.

"RODRIGO" shouted Chris and Richard. The man was groaning in pain. "Hang on, don't give up" Chris said as kneeled next to him.

The man laughed weakly as Richard tried to apply first aid. "I…c..an finally…see…m..y…family…ag…ain" he said weakly. He reached into his pocket and removed two objects.

"Here…gi..ve the…se…to…th..em" he said as he handed the objects to Chris.

Chris stared down at the objects in his hand. One was a golden lighter, the one he gave Claire for good luck. The other was a small-chained necklace, with the yin and yang symbol on it; he suspected it belonged to Drew.

"They gave th..is to me as a to…ken…of appere…tiation. I…do..nt need the..,m..any……more" said Rodrigo as he breathed his last and lied still.

Chris sighed as he closed Rodrigo's half opened eyes. It was a sad way to go, but was also an end to dying.

"Rest friend" Chris thought as he stood up.

"So……what do we do now?" Richard asked. He gestured around the cave. "There not here, so threes no point in staying any longer then necessary".

Chris sighed as he glanced around the room, noticing a switch near next to a wall. "I think I've found the way out," he said as the two walked over to it.

Pressing the switch, the found it was an elevator. Stepping in side, the elevator ascended.

Reaching the top, it opened to a room, revealing several carriers. "Time for some fun" Richard said as he holstered his Remington and removed his Glock.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Chris laughed as he aimed at the closest carrier and BAM! Right between the eyes.

Richard aimed at the zombie's knees and fired into both kneecaps, causing it to fall to the floor. He silently removed his shotgun and stuck the barrel into the zombie's mouth.

"Kaboom" Richard said. BOOM, HEADSHOT!!

The rest of the carriers were quickly dealt with, Exiting outside, the two found a WWII tank, moved forward. Behind it, was a small elevator?

Taking it down to the bottom, they found a sealed door, with an emblem missing. In front of the door was a battery pack.

Remembering the lift back in the zombie room, the two turned to go back when…BAM!

The large vent covering was smashed open, and a giant tarantula crawled out. Chris flinched as the monster turned to them.

"Damnit I hate spiders" Chris muttered as he fired his Glock into the monsters side. The spider flinched several times as it continued its way towards Chris.

Richard fired his glock as well, not about to go down without a fight. The spider died in a pool of blood.

"Well, let's go" Richard said as they made there way back to the zombie room.

--

"Presto" Chris said as the lift took them to the top floor. Exiting the zombie room, the two found themselves in a metal hallway, a voice singing.

Following the sound, the y entered a control room, where on the monitor, a blonde woman, late twenties, was singing to a man, who appeared to be dead.

"Who in the world is that?" asked Richard.

"I have no clue Richard," responded Chris.

--

Meanwhile……

"No, Alexia is already awake," cursed Wesker.

He was silently watching some monitor from an unknown room. Next to him, is contact or…. student of the matter watched as well.

Wesker leaned closer as he noticed something on another monitor. Two men, both in their early to mid twenties were watching Alexia sing with wonder. In fact, they looked like…

"Chris and Richard, oh little fishes come see my hook" Wesker grumbled, not realizing what he said sounded really gay.

"Sir, that sounded really gay" spoke the student.

"Quite fool, I was trying to sound cool" Wesker grumbled as he turned towards a container.

Pressing a button from a remote, the container opened. Turning again towards a small robot on a crate, he pressed another button. The robot whirled as it came to life. 

"Consider this, a welcoming gift from me" Wesker chuckled as his student stepped out of the shadows. He was a boy, seventeen years of age, wearing an all black combat suit, with mimicking black sunglasses as homage to his master. He had dark spiked hair, was 5'10, and had blue eyes.

"Do you think the M-121's will be enough sir?" asked the student.

"Oh I know they will be enough Michael" Wesker chuckled as the creature within the container came to life. It had green scaly skin, had yellow burning eyes, long teeth, razor sharp claws. And it was hungry…for blood.


	14. Confrontion and Hunters

Chapter 13: Conforntian and the return of the Hunters

Chapter 13: Confrontation and the return of the Hunters.

Disclaimer: Oh why, oh why cant I own Resident evil…that would be soooooo cool…fic time.

After heading into a small elevator, the trio found themselves in an area that was quite different from what they had seen so far. The walls were etched in stone, they stood on a metal walkway, and a lion's head was spewing a waterfall from above.

"Well, this looks weird" Richard commented.

Chris nodded, not in the mood for any surprises. Heading down the staircase next to them, the two were about to enter a nearby door, when Chris saw something hanging on a wall.

Chris's eye lit up with excitement as he saw a recently polished, SPAS 12 shotgun hanging on the wall by some hooks.

Chris, like a greedy child begging for candy, reached for the weapon. As he was about to touch it, he paused. This seemed really familiar.

His eyes then widened in horror as he remembered. Back at the Spencer mansion, Jill had taken a shotgun from a room. In the next room, the ceiling started to come down. She would have died had Barry not shown up. What if a similar trap happened??

Chris gulped as he reached for the weapon, willing to take the risk. Grabbing it, he lifted it away from the hooks. As he thought, the hooks pushed up without the shotgun. Chris braced himself as he glared up at the ceiling.

Instead, the staircase, lifted up, preventing them from going back up.

"That's it" Chris asked.

"What's it" Richard said curiously.

Chris shook his head in annoyance as he said "Never mind, lets go". Entering the door, they found themselves in some sort of test chamber, several capsules implanted next to them, a staircase in the back and some more weird looking stuff.

"Fascinating" Richard, said faintly.

Chris gave him a weird look. "What".

Richard then said "You go on ahead, I'm gonna stay here and check things out".

Chris hesitated "Are you sure".

Richard nodded. "Yeah, Ill be fine, I just want to see if I can find anything useful in here".

Chris nodded as he went ahead. Exiting into another lab, he glanced around looking for anything of importance.

Opening a cabin, he raised an eyebrow at what was inside. Reaching inside, he picked out a small glass container, labeled CHECMICAL: E.

"Wonder if this'll be useful:" Chris thought as he left the room. Exiting into room where metal containers were stored, he noticed a doorknob on one of the containers.

"What the" he said as he picked it up.

"What's this doing here?" Chris thought.

Suddenly, a loud whirling sound interrupted his thoughts. Snapping his head up, he saw an unusual sight. A small robot, some sort of scout or something was climbing the wall.

It's camera sight then set it's sights on Chris. The sights turned red as it let out a small beeping.

"Huh" Chris heads something above.

--

Leaping from box to box, it approached the target at lightning speed. Its claws were eager to slash at something. It narrowed its yellow eyes.

Seeing the human below, it let out an evil grin, it was time to feed.

--

"What the…" Chris said as something leaped down from the darkness above.

A creature, that looked like a skinned gorilla, with green scales, sharp teeth, glowing eyes, glared at the young marksman.

"HUNTER" Chris shouted as he raised his shotgun. BOOM! He missed as the monster leaped out of the way.

"Shoot" Chris shouted as he fired again, this time nicking the beast arm. The hunter growled as it leaped over Chris and lunged at his back.

Dropping to the floor, the hunter sailed over Chris who fired a close range shot, into its back.

The beast convulsed a bit before dying.

Glancing up at the probe robot, he saw that it was now gone.

"What was that all about" Chris thought.

Shrugging, Chris ran back threw the lab, where Richard was still searching. Waving at hand at the passing Chris, Chris waved back as he rushed back towards the training facility. He saw a door back their that was missing a knob, so maybe it would work.

--

Meanwhile…

Wesker watched with anger as Chris killed the MA-121. It had been bred and born for battle, and this piece of shit up and killed it.

IT's not over yet, there are many more surprises along the way Chris" Wesker growled.

Michael stood away from Sir Wesker, as he didn't not intend to upset him. Wesker then switched to another camera…and grinned.

"What is it sir" Michael asked as he leaned over to see what Wesker was grinning about.

Wesker merely pointed at the camera to show Richard Aiken, searching through one of the labs…alone.

Wesker stared at the screen for a few moments before turning. Heading towards the door, he called "Let's go Michael, I would really like to enjoy a reunion with my old teammates".

"Yes sir" Michael said as he removed a silenced Berretta 92.

--

"Well that whole trip was pointless" Chris grumbled as he stalked back towards the lab where Richard was.

After using the doorknob, he got a tank object thing, and after using that, he got a turntable key.

Entering the lab, Chris looked around and saw no sing of Richard. "Richard" Chris called out.

No answer. He tried again.

"RICHARD" he shouted.

Still nothing.

"C'mon man where are you" Chris called as he headed towards one of the doors. He froze as he heard chuckling…behind him.

Slowly turning, Chris reached for his gun…and froze at whom he saw.

"Long time no see Chris" Spoke the man.

Chris's eyes widen in horror.

"No, it can't be" Chris said as Albert Wesker stepped out of the shadows.

"Wesker" he gasped.

Wesker smirked as Chris growled "Your still alive".

"Alive and kickin" Wesker said good naturally.

Chris growled as he then realized something.

"Where's Richard" he demanded.

Wesker raised an eyebrow. "Ahh I'm afraid I don't know who your talking about Chris" Wesker said, playing dumb.

"Where is he" Chris shouted.

Wesker put a hand to his head as it thinking real hard. "Richard…Richard…Ah, you mean this guy" Wesker said as punched a nearby capsule and trusted his hand inside. Ripping his hand out, Chris saw him holding someone by the throat.

"Richard" Chris shouted. Richard didn't respond as he had been knocked out.

"Damn you Wesker" Chris growled as he fingered his gun.

Wesker casually tossed Richards limp body at Chris. Chris caught Richard and slowly laid him on the ground. Standing up he turned to Wesker, "Whilst he was a nuisance, you're the one I want" Wesker said darkly.

Chris snorted as he said, "Sorry Wesker, I don't swing that way".

Wesker growled as he said, "You always were a smart-ass".

Chris then hissed, "What are you doing here".

"I came for Alexia" Wesker said casually.

"WHO" Chris said, confused.

"I was sent by my organization to capture her" Wesker said.

Chris then put two and two together as he came to a conclusion.

"WAIT, you attacked the island….AND MY SISTER" Chirs shouted.

Having enough, Chris raised his glock at Wesker, but was too slow. Wesker slammed his elbow into Chris's stomach, sending him flying across the room, ramming to the wall.

"What" Chris groaned in pain?

Wesker chuckled darkly as he readjusted his glasses. Zipping across the room, he lifted him up by the throat with one hand. Wesker growled as he glared at Chris' who was chocking to death.

"You have no idea, how much I hate you Chris" Wesker growled. Chris didn't respond as he gasped for air, his lungs tiring.

"You ruined everything for me back at the mansion, now die you worm" Wesker growled.

Chris, in retaliation, punched Wekser square in the nose, knocking his glasses off. Wesker opened his cat like eyes, scaring the crap outta Chris when suddenly…

"BAM!" A shot went past Wesker's ear. Whirling around, he was shocked to see Richard standing. "So…you have to strength to stand I see" Wesker said coolly.

"Let him go Wesker" Richard demanded, aiming his glock at Weskers face.

"You should worry about yourself Richard" Wekser chuckled.

"What's that suppose to me…UGGGH" Richard cried out in pain as he fell to the floor, gripping his bleeding arm. Behind him, holding a smoking gun was Michael.

"Thank you Michael" Wesker chuckled. Turning back to Chris, he said, "Meet my apprentice, Michael Young, he was quite eager to join my little organization".

"Wesker you" Chris started.

"Chris, I've figure out that your sister is in the antartic, a pity you won't be seeing her ever again" Wesker laughed.

Chris could feel his life slipping away as he started to lose consciousness. "Michael, finish off Aiken" Wesker demanded.

"With pleasure" Michael grinned as he stepped on Richard's wounded arm, causing him to let out a scream of pain. Pointing it at his head, he laughed "Farewell Aiken".

Another laughter interrupted the scene, a female laughter. Whirling around, Wesker noticed Alexia Ashford watching the scene from a monitor.

"Alexia" Wekser cried as he tossed Chris aside into one of the capsules. Chris cracked it, causing the creature inside to awake.

Wesker rushed past Chris and grabbed Michael. "Come Michael, time to go" Wesker said.

"But what about" Michael started.

"We'll deal with them later" Wesker interrupted.

Michael wanted to argue, but was silenced when Wesker glared at him. Taking one last look at the two ex-S.T.A.R.S. members, he turned and left.

Meanwhile…

He had been asleep for some time now. He had been unconscious ever since the snowmobile crashed. But that was all over now.

Drew slowly opened his eyes and could see a single light bulb shinning down on him. He tried to sit up, but was unable to.

"Huh" he said aloud and looked down too se his arms and legs pinned to the table. He tired to break free but was still weak from the crash.

"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you" came a feminine voice. Looking to his left, Drew was shocked to see Alexia Ashford standing in front of him.

"So, there was an Alexia after all" he said numbly. Silently, she stroked Drew's face, making him uncomfortable.

"You were one of the miscreants who had cause my brother such pain, and if I'm not mistaken, the cause of his death" she said coolly.

Drew smirked, hoping to piss her off. "Yeah, I enjoyed killing him after all the shit he put us through".

Alexia just smiled as she pulled out a syngirn. Drew's eyes widen as it approached his arm.

"What…what are you" he started, but was silenced as the syringe entered his arm. He then felt his world go black.

"That's right sleep now, awaken knight" she said coolly.

Drew's eyes snapped open, as he broke free from the bonds that held him. Turning to Alexia, he stared emotionlessly.

"Ah yes my knight, its good too see the virus I gave you is in working order, demonstrate your new powers" Alexia said.

Drew didn't respond as he raised a hand up and aimed at a UN opened soda can. Slowly, he concentrated as the can went flying into his hands.

"Excellent, now listen carefully, as I'm only telling you this once" Alexia ordered. Drew nodded as he listened.

"Two men, are on their way right now, to rescue your former friends, when they arrive kill them" she ordered.

"Yes" ZETA said, now awakened.

Alexia nodded as she went off to check on the first stage of the injection for Steve…

**CRAP HIS MINDS BEEN TAKIN OVER…AND HE'S RECEIVED TELEKENETIC POWERS!! ARE THEY PERMANTANT?! REVIEW AND FIND OUT…Sorry for short chapter.**


	15. Rescuing Claire, Chris vs ZETA

Chapter 14: Arrival and rescuing Claire

Chapter 14: Rescuing Claire, Chris vs. ZETA, and Steve's death.

A/N: Getting close to the end…k.

After making their way through out most of the abandoned Rockfort, Chris and Richard discovered an underground hanger, with F-16 fighter jets.

"This is perfect, we can get out now" Chris laughed as he hoped into the front seat, Richard getting in the back.

Richard sighed as he said "This is probably the only time where we'll actually get away without something delaying us".

Chris chuckled as he said "So true".

Starting up the engines, the jet whirled as it came to life. Lifting off the floor, it ascended. Now in the sky, Chris set a course.

"Antarctica, here we come" Chris laughed as he hit the ignition.

"WOOHOO" Richard laughed as their jet blasted off into the unknown skies…

--

Chris climbed out of the jet, and up the ladder, Richard following.

"Okay, keep your guard up, we can't afford to have any more surprises today" Chris said as he raised his Glock.

Richard nodded as they exited into a circular room. A giant plane had crashed into it, the nose of it jammed through the wall, snow was falling through the damaged skylight. Unfortunately, that was what concerned the two young heroes.

"What……what are those…things" Richard said in mild disgust. He pointed his shotgun at the weird looking things.

Two giant……tentacle things were wavering out of the wall, both swaying from side to side, as if looking for something.

Chris, slowly removed his SPAS 12 shotgun as he approached one of the tentacles. Aiming, he put his finger on the trigger…and was sent flying back as it rammed into him. "GAHHHH" Chris shouted as he slammed against the wall.

"SHOOT IT" Richard shouted as he fired his shotgun into one of the tentacle. It reacted with a squeal as it wavered rapidly. Shooting it again, it squealed once more as it retreated back into the wall. Repeating this on the second one, he glanced back at Chris, seeing him get to his feet.

"WHO should keep his guard up" Richard smirked.

Chris smiled weakly as he walked past him. "Alright, I guess I asked for that one" he laughed as he headed down one of the staircases.

Opening a door at the bottom, he found himself in a hall that had several zombies, cocooned against the wall in a sticky looking substances. Richard made a face as they entered the closest door.

In a room where people most likely lounged after work, Chris noticed a insignia in the wall, in the shape of the halberd he had kept with him since Rockfort. Removing it, he placed it in the halberd and watched. A small cupboard opened, revealing a paper weight and file.

Taking the paper weight, Chris read the file aloud:

**Alfred's diary**

**January 30th  
There's a sealed room in the hallway located inside of the Antarctic facility. I don't know what is hidden there, but I do not know how to get in. I can use the three jewels that each one of our three members wear as proof of being legitimate descendant of the Ashford family. The only problem is, I do not know how I can gain possession of my father's proof.**

February 17th  
I finally succeeded in entering that sealed room. I never could have imagined that such an insane secret existed regarding the birth of both Alexia and myself... I hate my father. That fool, Alexander...Now it is obvious that we were merely created in an attempt to cover my father's blunder. I can never trust him again. I must regain the glory of the Ashford family with my sister. I have nothing to be afraid of, as long as Alexia is with me.

March 3rd  
Alexia carried out the experiment on the human body that we've been talking about. Our useless father must be happy now, since he can finally contribute to the Ashford family. The only thing we should be careful about is that the butler, Harman, does not become wise to our activities.

April 22nd  
The experiment resulted in failure. Our father was useless after all. Even worse, he turned into a dangerous monster that is completely out of control. We tied him down and locked him up in an underground prison cell. However, Alexia seems to be close to a solution. Beyond all my expectations, she now says that she wishes to conduct the experiment on her own body. On top of that, she feels she must be kept asleep for 15 years in order to accomplish the experiment. Thanks to that idiot, I can't see my dear Alexia for as long as 15 years. Alexia is going to sleep, with all of her trust relying upon me. Now, I am the only one who can protect Alexia.

Chris cringed as he finished reading. Alfred and Alexia sounded like real sickos. Experimenting on their on father? That's just sick.

Running out of the room into another one, Richard raised an eyebrow at the sight of the room. It was a huge one, once used as a factory. On a walkway, they saw the it had been completely frozen, a sheet of ice covering everything.

Looking through the ice, Richard backed up as he saw a giant spider crawling underneath, trying to get to the humans.

"Let's get out of here" Richard said slightly afraid.

Chris nodded as they left the room.

--

"Shit" Chris grumbled as he gripped the octagon handle tightly. Five zombies had risen from the frozen ice, surrounding the two.

Richard smashed the butt of his shotgun into a zombies head. Chris then followed up by shooting perfect headshots into the zombies, making a path.

"Run" Richard yelled as they ran from the room.

Back in the ice room, they hopped onto the ice and ran into another doorway. You'd think that they were taking a tour or something.

Chris froze as he noticed another one of those robots, the ones that sent hunters after you. If they were here, then that would mean…

Chris's eyes widened as he growled "He's here" he grumbled. The robot sensors were about to shine on Chris when Richard reacted.

"No" Richard yelled as he fired at the robot. It blew up, but not before setting off the alarm. "Damn, here it comes" Richard yelled as he charged around the corner, only to get knocked down by a hunter.

Richard was barley able to kept its teeth from sinking into his neck. Holding it back with his shotgun, Richard glanced back to see Chris rushing forward.

"Oh no you don't" Chris shouted as he kicked the hunter in the face, forcing it off Richard. Jumping to his feet, Richard and Chris, both fired there shotguns, killing the monster.

Leaving the hall, the two found themselves in yet another hall, a frozen one by the way. Six zombies were coming at them.

"Go for headshots" Chris yelled as he jammed the barrel of his gun into a zombies mouth. BAM! It's head exploded. Richard followed suit, giving the next monster a wheel kick to the mouth, then firing his shotgun over his shoulder.

"Hail to the king baby" Richard said coolly as he killed another. Chris gave him a weird look.

"What was that" Chris asked as he broke a zombies hand.

Richard shook his head as he said "Sorry, last night I was watching Army of Darkness".

Rushing down the hall the two entered……the blue painting room from the mansion??

"What" Chris asked in confusion. He looked around. It looked like a perfect replica of the room where Jill had first went through when she was looking for the Bravos.

"Déjà vu" Richard said as he and Chris went through the opening in the wall where some paintings where supposed to be the back. Instead, they found a familiar lions head, with two jewels in its eyes.

"You know the drill right" Chris asked as he took one jewel out. The lions head turned revealing a knob for the valve.

"No I don't, I got here with Rebecca before you guys showed up AND…was too wounded by a snake to go exploring" Richard countered as he removed another jewel, revealing ammunition for a magnum.

"Man, where's Barry when you need him" Richard asked as he put the ammo in his pocket.

--

"My god" Chris muttered as he stared in awe at what was before him.

An anthill…a GIANT anthill, where ants, the size of a child's fist, where either crawling towards it, or towards Chris and Richard. Richard stomped on one of the ants, as another bit Chris's leg.

"Let's go" Chris shouted as they ran towards the nearest door, and into a small lab. Walking towards one of the equipment, he read: As twins, Alexia and Alfred are two sides of a coin. Noticing a design underneath the equipment, Chris inputted a series of symbols. An opening appeared. Richard removed the paperweight and put it inside.

A capsule then popped into view and opened…and out fell the dead Alfred Ashford. Richard glanced down at him.

"Whose this guy" Richard asked. Chris shrugged as he noticed him wearing a blue ring. The very ring mentioned in the file they found earlier.

"This must be Alfred" Chris said, slightly shocked.

Richard kneeled down and plucked the rings from Alfred's dead hands.

"One down, two more to go" Richard announced as he picked up another file:

**Update report**

**Those three vile wretches. How dare they harm my dear Alfred! Oh, but no need to worry, they will pay. I shall use the girl as bait for the men coming to rescue her. The boy with orange hair will be put to good use…as an experiment anyway.**

**And the last boy. The boy with dark hair….He will bow down to me as my knight. He will now live to serve me. The hunter within him will be able to unleash it's full potential.**

**Claire and Steve will die. But Drew will live…as mine forever. The only way to cure him as of now would either be my death, an unlikely cause. Or the serum I put in one of the labs. It's labeled HT-1883. So I won't forget. Perhaps once the other men get here, they'll join him…**

Chris seethed in anger. Alexia had his sister and her friend. And Drew…what did she mean by the  
hunter within" surely she didn't mean……

What should we do about this Chris" Richard asked. Chris nodded as he got up.

"We'll have to find this cure, and rescue my sister" Chris said firmly. As he stalked out of the room, Richard followed.

"But, if this report is true, then Alexia is controlling Drew" Richard protested.

Chris sighed as he said "I don't want to kill him, but if he gives me no choice".

Chris stopped there as he paused. Shaking his head in annoyance, he left the room silently, Richard behind him.

--

Back in the spider room, Chris had managed to obtain both a Magnum, and a crane key. Whilst he was nervous about using the crane, as it would allow the spider to crawl through the ice, he was assured that nothing could go wrong, as long as he had the magnum.

Inserting the crane key into the ignition, the crane came to life as it dug through the ice, and lifted out a dead body. The body's skin was dull gray, its eyes were bandaged. It's wrist were locked behind its back, and a sheet covered its legs.

Richard stepped back in shock, as Chris glared. "Who could have done this" he demanded. Even if this person probably once worked for Umbrella, it was a sick way to die.

A chilling laughter interrupted his thoughts as the crane moved to the left to reveal Alexia Ashford, standing on the back walkway laughing.

"Alexia" Chris growled as he fingered his magnum, knowing that he only had eighteen rounds for it. Alexia laughed as she said "That is how I dispose of insignificant bugs, my father was a fool, so he could what he deserved".

Chris grunted. This thing was her father, and she experimented on him??

Alexia continued as she said "said the spider to the fly, how do you wish to die".

Laughing once more, she nodded down towards the ice. The giant tarantula that had been stuck underneath, crawled out of the opening and lunged at the crane booth. Chris backed up in shock as the spider rammed its body against the crane booth. Richard was already out, nodding for Chris to follow.

Chris jumped out of the booth just as the spider destroyed it. It climbed onto the remains, glaring at the two S.T.A.R.S. members. Slowly, it climbed up the wall and onto the ceiling. Chris removed his magnum and fired. BOOM! A direct hit as the spider fell onto the ice once more.

Richard, not about to let it recover jumped on top of the creatures huge back and aimed at its skull. BOOM!

The spider twitched rapidly as it threw the young man off. Flinching abit more, the spider halted as it fell over dead.

Chris noticed a shinning green light coming from the floor. Picking it up, he laughed as he had found the other jewel.

"Guess the fly eluded the spider" Chris joked as Richard laughed feebly. His laughter halted as he bended over wounded.

"Shit, are you alright" Chris asked. Richard glanced up as he said "Think, I've been poisoned…again" he said.

"I'll get you back to the safe room, then you can rest there for awhile" Chris said as he put Richard arm under his and supported Richard our of the room.

--

Placing the sleeping Richard against the wall in the room where they activated the power, Chris sighed as he said "Stay here for awhile, I'll be back later".

Leaving the room, he went through the first door on the right and entered a garden, with two fountains on both side, and a huge door ahead.

Entering the door, Chris found himself in the main hall of the Spencer mansion.

"What the hell" Chris said aloud in awe. It was a perfect replica of the main hall.

"Wonder if theirs a gate behind the stairs like last time" he said as he went behind the stairs…and found himself staring at his unconscious sister. She was against the wall with some sort of cocoon binding her.

A rush of excitement entered Chris as he removed his knife from its holster and SLASH SLASH, cut through the cocoon, freeing his sister.

Catching her in his arms, he gazed warningly at her face. "Claire" he said softly. Placing her against the side of the stairs, he gave her a light shove.

--

"Wha…What" was the first word that entered Claire's mind as she opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, her head hurt. Glancing to her left, her vision came into to focus in time to see Chris grinning like an idiot. Her eyes widened as she smiled.

"Chr……Chris, is it really you" she said hopefully.

"Hey little sis" he smiled.

That was enough for Claire as she reached forward to hug him. Chris embraced Claire lovingly as he patted her back. "I know, I missed you too Claire" he said softly.

"Chris, I thought I was never going to see you again" Claire said honestly.

"Claire, you should know by now that I always pull through in the end, right" Chris said as he broke from the embrace.

Claire nodded as she suddenly remembered. "We have to find Steve" she said nervously. Chris raised an eyebrow as he asked "Whose Steve".

Claire looked down as she muttered "He was a boy who escaped from rockfort with me, but a monster attacked us and……we got separated.

Chris, not about to leave a man behind said "Don't worry, we'll find him, then we'll all escape together".

Claire nodded as she stood up. "Wait, what about Drew" she said suddenly.

Chris then remembered "Drew O'Connor, what about him" he said disturbed.

Not noticing, she said "He's been a great help to me and Steve, we have to find him as well".

A familiar laughter interrupted Chris's thoughts. Shooting a glance up, Chris gasped as he saw Alexia, and a lone hunter standing next to her, wearing a flak jacket.

"What the" he said confused as the hunter glared at Chris.

Alexia laughed once more as the hunter started waving its claw in a threatening matter.

"Alexia" Chris said angrily.

"Alexia, there really is an Alexia" Claire said confused.

Alexia laughed yet again. "It's almost time, you genetically inferior siblings. Your deaths will be enjoyable,…ZETA" she yelled.

ZETA, glanced at Alexia. "Yes, my liege".

Chris backed up in shock. "That hunter…can TALK?!"

"Destroy them, and bring me the bodies" Alexia purred as she left through one of the doors.

ZETA nodded as he glared at Chris and Claire. "My queen has ordered your execution, so now you will DIE!".

Leaping from the balcony, he landed on the floor and glared at Chris.

"Claire, get back" he ordered as he drew his shotgun.

ZETA started the fight by charging at Chris. Chris fired a shot at ZETA who dodged nimbly. Chris fired again. ZETA rolled out of the way. Raising his hand into the air, he focused.

"What" Chris said as he felt himself get picked off the floor. ZETA then trusted his arm forward. Chris, simultaneously, slammed into the wall.

"Arrg" he said as he collapsed.

ZETA grinned as he said "Your weak, I'll enjoy dissecting you".

Chris smirked "Don't count on it".

Discarding his pistol, Chris aimed and fired several bullets into ZETA's armored chest. ZETA grinned as he sucked in some air. The bullets fell out of his body as Chris looked stunned.

"This hunters way different then the ones I killed" Chris grumbled as he withdrew a knife.

ZETA laughed loudly. "What will that do against me" he said slyly.

Chris didn't respond as he charged ZETA. ZETA stood his ground as he reared back and swiped at Chris's head.

Chris ducked underneath the blow as he jammed the blade into ZETA's side. ZETA shouted in pain as Chris then gave a side kick to the back of his head.

ZETA fell over in pain. He twitched a few moments…then laid still. Chris, thinking it was over, walked over to retrieve his knife. He was about to grab it when…

"SUCKER" laughed ZETA as he slashed Chris's legs. Chris yelped in pain as he fell onto his back. Slowly, getting to his feet , he backed away.

"Did you really think you would be able to kill me with this" ZETA said as he removed the knife. Tossing it casually into the air, he caught it, and threw it fast at Chris.

Chris was barley able to avoid it, unfortunately it got his arm. Chris bit his tongue to keep from screaming as ZETA chuckled.

"You can't win" ZETA laughed as he thrust his arms forward again, locking Chris in place. Chris flinched as he now couldn't move at all.

"I'll kill you this time" he said as he licked his lips anxiously.

Chris glanced over hopelessly at Claire, who was scared for Chris. "Claire……sorry" he said softly. ZETA reared back and lunged at Chris, his claws ready.

"CHRRRIIIISSSSSS" Claire screamed. ZETA twitched as he stopped his assault. Landing behind Chris, he muttered "That……voice…" he grumbled.

Shaking his head, he glared back at Chris. "I lost focus, but now your dead" he said. He was about to charge when suddenly…

"TAKE THIS" shouted Richard as he kicked open the door and leaped on top of ZETA's back. He didn't look to good as their was blood smeared on his forehead, his legs had multiple cuts all over and his shotgun was missing.

"FOOL, RELEASE ME AT ONCE" shouted ZETA. Richard didn't responded as he took out a syngrine, that was filled with a green liquid. ZETA's eyes widen at the sight of it.

"What are you…" ZETA started as Richard jammed it into his skin.

ZETA let out a scream of pain as he threw Richard off his back. Twitching like crazy, he started to breath heavily as he bended over…and screamed once more as he collapsed to his knees.

Slowly, ZETA's muscles shrinked, his scales disappeared, replaced by tan skin. Dark hair sprung back into view, his eyes changed from a sickly yellow to brown. His claws reverted to hands. A familiar S.T.A.R.S. uniform then appeared.

"Holy shit" Chris grumbled. Before them lied the unconscious Drew O'Connor. "He…He's a hunter" Richard said shocked.

"Why are you shocked, I mean, we read that file earlier about him" Chris asked. Richard gulped when he muttered "I didn't think it was true".

"So, when did this happen" Chris asked. Glancing at Claire, she said "A few months ago".

Drew groaned as he sat up, completely drained. "Wha……What happened" he groaned as he sat up.

Richard, deciding to save the questions for later, gave Drew a smirk s he said "How ya doing buddy".

Drew looked up too see Chris, Richard and Claire staring down at him. Smirking he got to his feet. "Hi guys, Chris, good too see your not pissed at me, Claire, good too see your alright, Richard, good too see your not wounded" he finished as he dusted off his pants.

Chris quickly explained to Drew what happened to him. Drew eye's narrowed into anger. "That bitch, how dare she take control of me" he growled.

"Drew, about the hole transforming into a hunter thing" Chris said.

"We can get answers later, we have to get after Alexia" Claire yelled. Chris nodded as he looked over at Richard who collapsed against the stairs. "You go ahead, I have to heal myself" he said as he removed a first aid spray.

Chris nodded as he turned to see Drew and Claire already running up the steps towards the door she went through.

Chris was halfway up when suddenly…

The room started to shake uneasily. "Huh" Drew said aloud. BOOM! A giant tentacle shot out of the wall. It wavered around the room, searching for its targets. Spotting the group it charged at them. Chris leaped back down the stairs, whilst Drew and Claire leaped towards it.

"SHIT" Drew shouted as he almost went down with the collapsing stairs. Claire reached out and caught him, lifting him up to safety. Drew took a defensive position as he eyed the tentacle. The tentacle glared down at Chris before retreating back into the wall.

Drew then looked down and sighed as Chris had fallen with the stairs, but was luckily alright. "Chris, you alright" he asked.

Chris gripped his aching knee as he looked up. "NOOOOOOOOOOO" came a familiar voice. "Steve" both Claire and Drew shouted.

"Forget about me" Chris groaned.

Claire, not about to get separated from her brother again, shook her head.

"But Chris" she started.

"GO, get Steve" he ordered.

Claire hesitated briefly before nodding as she and Drew took off after Alexia.

--

Drew and Claire had made their way through some sort of prison like place. Like almost getting flattened by a huge boulder. Or getting ambushed by zombies.

But anyway, they made their way down a long corridor. Their were several knight statues on either side of them as they dashed down, Drew in the lead.

At the end of the hall, in a chair with a huge battle axe embedded near his neck was…

"STEVE" shouted Claire as they dashed towards him.

Steve groaned in pain as he opened his eyes. Looking up, he saw Drew, trying to rip the axe out of the wall. Claire pressed a switch next to Steve that released the bonds holding him.

"Guys" he asked wearily. Drew grunted as he tried to pry the axe from the wall before letting go. "I can't do it, I'm too tired" Drew panted.

"Who did this too you" said a worried Claire.

Steve groaned as he tried to remember. "That crazy woman told me…she was……gonna perform the same…experiment on me like she did her father, but she was gonna get it right this time".

"She's completely insane…UGG" he said suddenly. His heart began to race faster and faster as he groaned in pain. IT felt like his body was on fire. He leaned over and groaned loudly.

Putting his hand on where his heart was, he panicked. Claire dashed towards him. "What's wrong" she said, almost freaking out.

Steve, pushed Claire away as his breathing became faster and faster. "Gu…Guys…I…ca'…nt…breath" he groaned as he twitched rapidly.

"Guys…help me…GUYSSS" he groaned as his voice deepened. A burst of blood shot from his mouth.

Claire put her hands in front of her mouth, not able to believe this. Drew backed away as he fingered his knife.

Steve let out a roar of fury as his clothes ripped off him, his skin becoming a sickly green, his muscles expanded, a hump appeared on his back. Two huge spikes appeared on his back. He slowly glared at the two, his red eyes burning into them. He wanted to kill them…KILL THEM!!

"NO, WAIT" Claire pleaded as the monster that was once Steve, ripped the axe from the wall. Drew backed up some more, his eyes widened in horror.

"RUNNNNNN" Drew screamed as he grabbed Claire and took off. The monster, flinched from the reaction and took off after them, swinging the huge axe.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT" Drew shouted as a metal cage descended ahead, intending to block their exit. Drew shoved Claire forward so she would make it.

The monster took this moment to slash Drew across the back, sending him flying underneath the cage in pain. Drew groaned as he backed away from the cage.

The monster, furious it couldn't reach them, slammed his axe against the cage, hoping to break it down. Claire felt close to tears, the boy she had come to care for, had become this…thing.

The monster continuously slammed his axe into the cage, not giving up. IT wanted to rip them in two. It wanted to taste their blood. It wanted to kill them!!

Suddenly, the same tentacle that broke the stairs, burst out of the wall and slammed into Drew and Claire. Drew, still weak from the fight with Chris, couldn't defend himself as another tentacle came out of the wall and grabbed him, lifting him into the air.

Claire, likewise was lifted up in the air, completely bonded. The monster, finally broke the cage down. Stepping through, it chose a target: Claire. It reared the axe back, ready to kill her. Claire looked away as Drew shouted for Steve to stop.

The monster stopped his swing, the axe inches from Claries face. Claire opened her eyes and glanced at the monster who seemed to be struggling. It glared into Claire's face.

"Cl…Claire" he growled. Drew's eye's widened. "He remembers us" he thought. Steve, then raised the axe, and sliced it into the tentacles. Squealing, the tentacles reared back and rammed Steve into the wall, before retreating.

Claire and Drew slowly sat up as Steve reverted back to normal. Steve, apart from being nude, skin was incredibly pale. Claire slowly lifted his right arm up as he smiled. "Your……warm" he said softly.

Claire looked distraught as she said "Steve, you've got to hang in their, okay, my brothers come too save us, were getting out of here". She didn't want to lose Steve after all they went through.

Steve's eye's lite up as he smiled. "Your……brother kept his promise…I'm sorry I cannot" he said softly.

Drew then spoke "C'mon man, don't give out on me now, all my friends died, I don't want to lose another". Even though he didn't show it, Drew felt close to tears.

"What are you saying Steve" Claire begged, hoping he wouldn't give in.

Steve smiled one last time as he felt his strength leaving him. "I'm glad that I met you guys, sorry about all the trouble I caused".

"Don't say that, were leaving together remember" Drew said, his voice cracking.

"I……I love you……Cl……a…i…r…e" he spoke softly. Slightly groaning, his head went down. It didn't rise.

"Steve" Claire asked, not willing to believe it.

"Steve……STEVE" Claire said her voice cracking completely. Unable to hold it back, Claire hugged Steve, crying her eyes out, not wanting to accept it.

Whilst Drew put a hand over his eyes, not wanting to accept it either as he shed silent tears.

"Steve……I'm sorry" he said softly as Claire continued to weep.

**I really felt for Claire when Steve died. Poor guy. Its almost done, review please.**


	16. Alexia and SD time, Endgame

Chapter 16: Aleixa and Self-destruction time

Chapter 16: Alexia and Self-destruction time, and End game.

Disclaimer: After this story, I'm going to concentrate on my non-related Resident evil stories.

Richard Aiken, wounded once more, lied behind the grand staircase of the Spencer mansion copycat. He had a scuffle with a Hunter earlier and had been lucky to escape. Now finishing up the last bit of spray in the first aid bottle, he lightly tossed the can aside, and reloaded his shotgun.

Chris Redfield had been keeping him company ever since he was once again separated from his sister and friend. "Drew you better keep my sister safe" thought Chris, he trusted Drew yes. But like most older brothers, he was concerned for the safety of his younger sibling.

The sound of the front door opening interrupted his thoughts. Chris glanced at Richard and whispered "I'm gonna take a look, keep quiet". Richard nodded as Chris slowly crawled towards a half destroyed pillar. Finding it good enough for him to hide behind. Chris peeked out and saw the scene:

Albert Wesker, and his apprentice Michael, stood at the bottom of the staircase, glaring intensely at Alexia Ashford, he seemed amused by their presence.

"At last, I've found you Alexia, come with me" Wesker demanded.

Alexia, amused by Wesker for being so bold, laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha" she chuckled. Who was this insignificant bug that had dared crawl into her nest?

Michael, annoyed by her for deeming them to be so inferior to her, slowly reached for one of his silenced Berretta 92's. Wesker raised a hand, signaling him to stop. "Stay here" he said quietly as he slowly started up the stairs towards Alexia.

"Your responsible for the creation of the T-Veronica virus, and now the only living sample is in your body…I want it…NOW" Wesker demanded as he laid out a hand, as if expecting her to hand it over.

Alexia titled her head to the side with dark amusement. "You want it……YOU are not worthy of its power" she laughed.

She let out another high-pitched laughter, showing what she thought of Wesker demands. Halting, she glared down at the two, the fun and games were now over. It was time to get serious.

Slowly starting down the staircase, Wesker briefly thought she was actually going to hand it over when she started to transform.

A small fire erupted from her head, spreading her hair in all directions, yet it did not burn it. Soon, her whole body was engulfed in flames, yet it did not speared all around her. It was as if the fire was solely concentrating on her. Her clothes, burdened away, revealing her nude, tan body. Large veins appeared on her chest, spreading down to her left leg and halting. Her red necklace, that had her jewel, fell from her neck. Alexia smiled as he skin faded to a forest green color. Her hair changed as well as a green leaf like substance, covered her right arm completely. The flames died down as she glared at Wesker. The transformation now complete, she approached Wesker.

Wesker tried to keep his face neutral but couldn't help himself as he raised an eyebrow in shock at her transformation.

He tensed up, as she was now right in front of him. Without raising a brow, she brought up her left hand and struck Wesker in the chin, sending him into a complete back flip, which he landed.

Wesker glanced at Michael and nodded. Michael nodded back as he removed his twin Silenced Berretta 92's. Firing several round into her chest, she let out an arrogant laugh as the bullets that hit her, fell to the floor. Alexia, swatted Michael aside, not even interested in him, but in Wesker.

Leaping from the staircase, Wesker rolled aside as Alexia landed on the spot he was at moments before.

Watching this entire exchange, Chris gulped. As much as he wanted to make Wesker pay for his crimes, with Wesker new powers, it would make things very difficult for him.

Wesker narrowed his eyes at Alexia. How dare she harm his apprentice?!

"Your coming with me" Wesker declared arrogantly. If she wanted a battle, she was about to get one…

Alexia's right arm was engulfed in flames as she whipped her hands up towards Wesker.

Wesker glanced down at the floor, as a small red line was place on his path. Realizing what was about to happen, he dashed to the left. A wave of fire erupted from the line. Avoiding the flames, he dashed towards the wall, the fire following him.

The flames managed to catch him, briefly hurting Wesker as he wall ran. Jumping from the wall, he raised an arm back and connected his fist against Alexia's face. The flames wore off as Wesker broke into a roll.

Alexia, furious that this insect has dared touch her face, whipped her arm up again towards Wesker. Wesker rolled aside as he narrowly dodged the flames. Unfortunately, it didn't stop there…

Chris, who had been watching the whole time, snapped his head up as the flames approached the pillar. Yelping, he dived out of the way, and unfortunate, into plain sight.

Wesker, sensing he was being watched, whipped his head back and noticed Chris for the first time.

"Chris" Wesker shouted angrily.

"Wesker" Chris shouted angrily.

Wesker started towards Chris when Alexia whipped her arm again, creating a path of flames, hitting Wesker.

Wesker growled as he shook the flames from his arm. He couldn't beat Alexia, if he tried to fight her, he would surely die. But perhaps……

"Chris, since your one of my best men, I'll let you handle this" he growled as he dashed towards the front door, Michael in tow.

Alexia created another path of flames, blocking off Wesker escape route. Chris, not wanting to get involved attempted to rush up the stairs. Alexia was two steps ahead as she created another flame path, blocking him off. It seemed she was convinced that he was working for Wesker.

Chris sigh in aggravation, there was no way out. He had to fight.

Removing his glock he aimed and fired several round into her chest. All this accomplished was annoying her. Chris dived out of the way as the flames nearly hit him.

"CHRIS" shouted Richard. Chris turned in time to catch Richard's glock. Chris nodded in thanks as he fired again. Alexia halted, fell to her knees and laid still.

"No way" Chris said. No way had he killed her so quickly. Maybe stunned her but…

"We should get outta her before she wakes up" Richard groaned as he was now able to stand up.

Chris nodded as he handed Richard back his glock. Whilst Richard was reloading, Chris picked up the jewel that Alexia had dropped. They now had all three jewels.

Turning around, he noticed the portrait that had Alfred, Alexia and Alexander Ashford. Noticing the three holes in the picture, Chris knew what to do.

Removing all three jewels, he placed them inside the holes. The picture then slide into the floor, unveiling a door.

"This is Richard Aiken, we're ready for pick up, I'm marking the pick-up point, head there and wait for us" spoke Richard. Placing his radio back on his belt, he turned to Chris.

"I've called for out pick-up" Richard announced as Chris nodded. Hopefully, a pilot would get over here and help them.

Entering the door, both S.T.A.R.S. members failed to noticed Alexia getting up…

--

Chris and Richard entered a dungeon like area, with torture devices and traps. Chris's ears perked up as he heard someone crying. A girl…

"Claire" he thought. Coming from the door to his left, Chris asked "Claire, is that you Claire".

No response for a second, then a "Chris" came from the door.

Chris, happy his sister was all right, yanked on the doors handle. He grunted. Was it jammed??

"Shoot, the door won't open" he growled. Richard came up from behind and aimed shotgun at the handle of the door. BOOM! Chris tried opening it again. Nothing…

Chris then suddenly remembered. "Hey, is Steve with you, and where's Drew" he asked.

Chris already knew he said the wrong thing when Claire started crying again. He was so focused on wanting to comfort his sister, that he barley noticed the "I'm here Chris" from Drew. He, like Claire sounded upset.

"Steve…he's…he's" was all Claire managed to get out before she broke down crying again. Chris already knew what Claire was saying. Steve, the boy he never got to know…was gone. Placing a single hand on the door, Chris said "Listen Claire". Trying not to sound like he was rushing her, or trying to make her feel worse, he said "We have to get out of here, immediately". Looking up at the door, he said in the softest voice he could muster. "Can you unlock the door"?

Claire sniffled abit before saying "No…I…I can't".

Hearing his sister so upset really made Chris wanna help her as he started ramming the door with his shoulder. Glancing back and seeing Richard doing nothing, he growled, "Stop standing there and help me". Shocked by Chris sounding so harsh, Richard nodded as he tried ramming the door.

"Chris, their should be a self-destruct system somewhere" Drew spoke softly. He paused as he glanced at Claire, who was still hugging Steve's body. "Activating it should release all the electronic locks," he continued as he slipped a file under the door.

Richard picked it up, as he knew what to do with it. "We'll be back," he shouted as he and Chris turned to activate the system.

--

Chris huffed as he hurried. They had activated the self-destruct. They had five minutes to get the hell away.

Rushing out of the metal hallway, Chris was pleased to see Claire and Drew. "You made it" Drew laughed as he ran up to Chris.

"What did you expect?" Richard laughed. Chris nodded at the two before saying "C'mon, let's get out of here".

The four rushed towards the door. BAM!!

A giant tentacle burst through the metal grating below.

The tentacle eyed the four heroes, watching them cautiously. Then, a mouth opened in the front as it lowered itself to the grating. Pulling back, it revealed a person…Alexia Ashford.

"What are we gonna do" Claire said. Chris glanced to his left and noticed a rocket launcher of some kind in a casing.

Drew and Richard aimed their weapons at Alexia.

Chris glanced back at Claire and said "Okay, turn the key counter clockwise simultaneously on three".

Claire nodded as they rushed towards the launcher. Grabbing the handles Chris counted.

"Okay on three…one…two……three" he shouted as he turned his lock. The casing dropped, revealing the rocket launcher……or Linar Launcher anyway. Unfortunately, it didn't lean forward for Chris to grab.

Chris growled. That had been a waste of time. Drew backed up next to Chris as he said "Drew and me we'll keep her busy, you guys go for the emergency elevator".

Claire, not willing to be separated from her brother again "Chris, I can't leave you here". Richard gave Claire a sad glance as he shook his head.

Claire nodded as she glanced back at the two young S.T.A.R.S. members. "Don't you die on me…either of you". With that, Richard and Claire fled the room.

"Chris, here she's comes" Drew shouted as he aimed the Ak-47 that Claire gave to him.

Drew fired a single bullet into her skull, stopping her in her tracks.

Drew lowered his weapon as Alexia fell to her knees.

"Is that it" Drew asked, seriously confused.

Alexia trembled. Then she brought her arms back. Drew's eyes widened as her stomach shot forward, expanding. Her body bloated as she grew ten feet tall, her legs and arms disappearing. Dragon fly wings sprouted from her back. Multiple tentacles erupted from her bloated body.

"It's never easy is it" Chris commented as he glanced at Drew. Drew's eyes glowed sickly yellow as he smirked, flashing his hunter teeth. Chris backed up as Drew then transformed into Hunter ZETA.

"**Stare at me as much as you want, but do it after I kill this bitch" growled ZETA.**

Chris, still not used to Drew's transformation, nodded as he removed the .357 magnum he had saved for this moment.

He aimed at Alexia's stomach and fired. BOOM!

The bullet slammed into Alexia as she roared in fury. As she was rooted to the ground, she couldn't chase them, but that didn't stop her ants. The over sized ants charged Chris, who resorted to stepping on them as he continued to shoot Alexia. ZETA dodged an incoming tentacle. The tentacle reared back as it slammed down at him once more. Dodging nimbly, he brought his huge claws down and slash threw the tentacle. Alexia, furious slammed another one at lightning speed, ramming ZETA into the wall.

Chris dodged a tentacle as well as he relied on his marksman skills. Aiming at her forehead, he fired. BOOM!

Alexia reeled back from the blow as she twitched rapidly.

She was furious. She was beyond furious. She was absolutely infuriated!! These pathetic mortals had dared challenged her!! Now they would pay, with their lives!!

Alexia separated herself from the bloated body, now resembling a dragonfly. She would make them pay. She would make them scream for mercy and laugh.

Chris turned and noticed the Linar Launcher was now ready to use. It must have been charging. That's why he couldn't use it right away.

Alexia, noticing the only weapon that could defeat her, dived at the two. She was not about to let them use it!!

ZETA leaped towards Alexia and grabbed onto her. Alexia, furiously tried to shake ZETA off her. ZETA grinned and took a bite out of one of her wings. Letting out a cry of pain, she shot a fire out of her mouth, hitting ZETA.

Collapsing to the floor, ZETA reverted back to Drew, who glared furiously at Alexia. Firing his Ak-47, he glanced back too see Chris aiming the Linar Launcher at Alexia.

Pulling the trigger, a burst of white light erupted from the gun. A burst of plasma shot out and into Alexia's body. Alexia's face turned from confidence to a look of horror. Her body bloated more and more until…BOOM!

Her body exploded! Drew sighed, they had won. Another explosion knocked Drew out of his thoughts. Not yet.

Chris led the way as the two rushed down the metal staircase after Richard and Claire, desperate to escape alive.

Rushing through the door below, Chris was greeted with a horrifying sight. Her hair, by Wesker who was smirking all the way, was holding Claire. Richard was in front of Wesker, his shotgun raised, but unable to pull the trigger with Claire in the way.

"Chris, Drew" shouted Claire.

"Move" Wesker said as he pushed Claire into another room, following.

"After them" shouted Drew.

The three nodded as they took off after Claire and Wesker, shoving any surviving zombies out of the way.

Entering a machinery room, that was covered in ice.

Wesker was waiting them, along with Michael, who had a silenced pistol pointed at Claire's head.

"Guy's" Claire moaned as Wesker held her back.

"WESKER, LET MY SISTER GO YOU SONVA BITCH" Chris yelled. Drew and Richard had to restrain Chris from charging Wesker and doing something rash.

"Well done Chris, it seems that Alexia's work wasn't much of anything…son now the only thing left is revenge" Wesker smirked as he tightened his hold on Claire.

"Let her go Wesker, we're the ones you want" Drew shouted.

Wesker compensated this as he glanced down at Claire. He was right.

"Fine" he grunted as he shoved Claire towards the boys. Chris ran forward and caught his sister. Moaning she got behind Chris as the four stared down Wesker and Michael.

"Today is a great day. I came here for Alexia, but killing all of you we'll be even better" Wesker laughed. Michael remained silent as Drew glanced at him.

"Who is this guy, he seems about my age, but why's he hanging with Wesker" Drew thought. He shook the thoughts from his head as he glared at the boy. If he was with Wesker, then that made him Drew's enemy.

Chris let out a laugh as said mocking ling "Sorry to disappoint you Wesker, but Alexia's gone".

Wesker laughed as he chuckled "That's no longer a concern to me, I have Steve to work with". Knowing he had hit a sore spot at the mention of Steve, he grinned at the angered looks on Drew and Claire's faces.

"In his body there's a little T-Veronica virus, he should make a good specimen, and maybe he'll come back alive someday. So he can see your sister and the brat again" Wesker sneered.

Chris seethed "You freak". Claire, ready to give Wesker a piece of her mind, growled "Don't you touch him".

Wesker gave a fake apologetic sigh as he said "I'm sorry my dear. He paused as he grinned again…but my men have already taken him".

"Claire, you get out of here, Drew you too" Chris ordered.

Claire's eye's widened "What…but what about you" she begged.

Chris sighed, "As a surviving member of S.T.A.R.S., I have to finish this". Drew, ignoring Chris's order stepped forward. Chris glared at the boy. What was he doing?!

"Drew" he started.

"Save it Chris, I'm a survivor too, and it's because of this bastard that all my friends are dead, I have as just much right as you too finish him off" Drew said sternly.

Chris glared at the boy, then sighed. As much as he hated it, he was right. "Don't get carried away," Chris muttered as Richard stepped forward as well.

Chris shook his head. "Sorry Richard, not you" he sighed. Richard glared at Chris as he said "But I'm a survivor too, I have just as much right". Chris sighed as he said "I know Richard, but If you stay, whose gonna watch out for my sister". Richard sighed. "All right Chris, you better not get killed". He said as he took Claire from the room.

"Remember your promise Chris," shouted Claire as Chris nodded.

Turning back towards Wesker, Chris growled "I'll finish this once and for all, say hello to my comrades that you've killed".

Drew stepped forwards as he said, "That goes for me as well, and Wesker I'm taking you out".

Wesker chuckled as he removed his glasses. "Delusional fools, I don't where you get that confidences of your. Unfortunately Drew, my matters are with Chris so you'll to play with someone else. Michael" Wesker said.

Michael stepped forward. "Yes sir". Wesker pointed at Drew. "Dispose of him" he ordered.

Michael nodded as he removed his silenced Berretta 92's. "With pleasure" he grinned as Drew went into a defensive position.

Wesker stalked towards Chris, eager to return the bit of humiliation that Chris gave him back at the mansion. Chris backed up, intimidated. Wesker was fare more powerful then he was, so how was he going to beat him??

Bumping into a cart, filled with lead pipes Chris slowly etched his hands around one, and when Wesker was in range, brought it up. Smashing it into Wesker's face, he didn't stop too see if it hurt him as he swung again.

It stopped as Wesker had blocked it with a forearm block. Bending the pipe, Wesker smirked as he ripped the pipe aside and front kicked Chris in the stomach, Chris, shouted in pain as he was sent to the floor.

Chris groaned as Wesker approached, enjoying the pain he was causing Chris.

Michael fired his weapons at Drew. BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! Even though Drew could handle bullets, it drained him of his Hunter endurance to do so, so he dodged as he approached Michael.

Dropping his guns, which would be useless against Drew, Michael shifted into a karate stance. Drew raised an eyebrow at this. This guy wanted to fight him in hand-to-hand combat??

"Your funeral" Drew grunted as he charged Michael.

Drew started by giving a front kick towards Michaels face. Michael blocked with an X block and gave a punch to Drew's side. Drew grunted. That one actually hurt??

"Wesker taught me well" Michael grinned as he backs a back kick to Drew's stomach.

"Damn he's fast," groaned Drew. Ducking from another hook, he sweep kicked Michael. Jumping to his feet, he attempted to Axe kick Michael in the head, but he rolled back and followed with a punch, hook, and uppercut to the jaw.

Meanwhile……

Richard and Claire had finally made it to the hanger…, which was empty.

"Oh c'mon, after all we went through we're gonna die" Claire cursed.

Richard however ignored this outburst as he went over to the wall and pressed a button. The top hanger opened, revealing a transport helicopter.

"Oh yeah, out evac has arrived" Richard laughed as he waved at the pilot. The pilot waved back grinning as he set the helicopter down.

Richard ran over to greet the pilot, when he realized whom he was…

"Heard you guys needed a ride outta here," laughed Dustin Raymond. Claire laughed as well as she entered the chopper. Dustin grinned as he noticed Claire Redfield.

"You must be the beautiful Claire Redfield, Dustin Raymond, at your service" he bowed. Claire laughed in response as Richard boarded.

"Where's Chris and Drew" asked Dustin.

"They're coming, we just have to wait" Richard urged as he glanced at the emergency elevator they had come from. "Hurry up Chris" Richard sighed.

Back to the fight…

Chris slowly got to his feet, already weak from Wesker's blows. Every time Wesker punched him, it felt like a wreck ball was smashing his bones.

Wesker snapped him out of his thought with a punch to the gut. Chris doubled over as Wesker then gave him a hook to the cheek. Chris backed away in pain as Wesker gave another punch, going easy on Chris. Then another hook to the cheek, wearing Chris down. Grabbing him, he then kneed him in the stomach. Chris felt himself close to blacking out.

Chris then felt a rush of energy as he shot his own hook up and caught Wesker in the jaw. Wesker backed up from the blow as Chris leaped in the air and gave Wesker a roundhouse kick to the head. Finishing, he gave a double fisted back backhand to his neck. Wesker got up, unfazed.

"Nice try, my turn" he grunted as he grabbed Chris by the hair and punched him in the jaw, cutting his lip open. "Sure I'm not longer human, but just look at all the power I've obtained" Wesker laughed, aware that Chris was bleeding.

Wesker then finished it with an uppercut, sending Chris onto his back.

Drew was having trouble. Despite him being stronger and faster then Michael, He was getting his ass kicked by a boy who trained under Wesker. Had Wesker given him some kinda virus that made him like this? Or was it through pure training??

Michael grabbed Drew by his shoulders and head butted him. Drew backed up from the blow as Michael attempted a sidekick. Drew ducked as Michael soared over him.

Drew whirled around and gave a wheel kick to Michael's jaw. Michael then countered with a drop kick to Drew's chest. Drew backed up groaning.

"I don't know how, but your good, damn good" Drew grinned.

"I'll obtain my desires, and I don't need a freak like you to get in my way" Michael laughed as he brought up one of his silenced weapons. Pressing it against Drew's forehead, he grinned, "I'm aware of your power to heal, but can you come back from a headshot at close range I wonder". Drew didn't respond as Michael grinned ready to pull the trigger.

Chris groaned as Wesker laughed at his helplessness. Glancing up, he noticed several steel beams, hanging above Wesker. Looking behind Wesker, he noticed a leaver.

"Magnificent, don't you agree" Wesker chortled as he leaped into the air, ready to finish him off. Chris dived aside as Wesker made a small crater from his fist. Leaping towards the leaver, Chris pressed it down, releasing the beams.

Wesker glanced at Chris in confusion. Sensing danger, he looked up in time to notice the falling beams. One struck him directly in the face as he groaned in pain. The rest fell on top of Wesker, burying him into the floor.

"Sir Wesker" Michael called, concerned for Wesker. Drew took this moment to snatch Michaels pistol, perform a take down, and pinned Michal to the floor, his own gun pointed at his head.

Chris sighed, it was over, and they had won. Wesker was dead…or was he??

Several of the beams were pushed aside as Wesker stood up, completely unharmed. Grinning he said "Nice try".

Michael took this chance to kick the weapon away and shove Drew away next to Chris. Chris staggered, still weak from the blow. Wesker, despite his powers, staggered as well.

One of the boilers Wesker stood next to exploded, causing Wesker to back up in pain. A funnel fell towards Chris and Drew as they dived aside.

Wesker gripped his burned face as he glared at the two.

"Today's your lucky day, next time we meet, don't count on another" Wesker growled.

Chris nodded, his hatred for Wesker as strong as ever.

"Until we meet again" Wesker chuckled. Laughing high and loud, he watched as the two ran from the room.

"Come Michael, lets us escape" Wesker laughed.

"Yes sir" Michael nodded.

--

Drew and Chris dashed towards the emergency elevator, the explosions were becoming more and more intense. They had to get the hell out. Chris watched as their elevator took them more the scene of death. The explosion below followed them, as Chris urged the elevator to hurry.

Opening, Chris and Drew leaped from the elevator, the explosion right behind them.

Landing into a roll they looked up and saw the chopper.

"Chris" laughed Claire.

Chris grinned as he and Drew entered the chopper. "Hey, you know I always keep my promises" he laughed.

"Get us out of here now" Richard ordered as the helicopter took off from the hanger and into the bright skies, the explosion nearly taking them.

"Dustin, good too see you again" laugh Drew. Dustin nodded as he continued piloting, Richard in the co-pilot seat.

Claire sighed as she glanced back at the exploding facility. It was finished at last. Placing a hand on Chris's shoulder she said "Please Chris, promise me you won't leave me behind again".

Chris glanced at his sister as he sighed. "I'm sorry Claire, but it's not over yet, there's still something we have to do," he said.

Drew glanced up as he started "You mean…"

Chris nodded "Yeah, it's payback time, we got to destroy Umbrella".

Pausing he said "Now, let finish this once and for all".

Everyone nodded as the helicopter took off into the rising sun, not knowing where it's passengers would go, now that it was over…

**NEXT IS EPILOGUE, THEN IM DONE! REVIEW.**


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

Epilogue

Disclaimer: It's finished at last, now I can concentrate on other fanfics before moving on to survivor 4.

One month later…

Drew sighed as he plopped down on his bed in the Florida's S.T.A.R.S. precinct. So it's now 1999 huh? He sighed as he remiss back on all that happened to him in one year.

Going into the Spencer mansion.

Surviving Raccoon City.

Fighting his way off Rockfort Island.

Three times he fought for his life.

Three times he fought zombies…

"I need a vacation," Drew decided. A chance to get away from all that had happened to him. Hell, he was surprised he hadn't had a nervous break down during any of his zombie survival quest. A long vacation was defiantly in order.

"I need to go someone place driving distance close" he thought as he opened the vacation guides.

Browsing through, none of the towns or cities looked interesting. He only had at least fifteen days of vacation before he was called back to duty in the S.T.A.R.S.

After what had happened, Chris took his sister with him back to Europe where she was introduced to everyone. After filling her in on the details of what they had been doing, Claire was sent back home to her university, where Chris hoped she would live a normal life, and not get caught up in the fights again. Although he would keep his promise when he said he wouldn't leave her behind again.

Drew raised an eyebrow at the name of one of the towns. He didn't know why, but the name just seemed to call out to him. It looked nice too. Three districts, a residential, shopping, and resort district. A shopping mall, a lake where he could go swimming, and an amusement park, it looked like a nice place for him to take a vacation.

Drew had been saving his money ever since Raccoon City, and the town was driving distance close. The name still made him a little uneasy though, like a bad omen. He shook it off laughing. He had almost been killed so many times, he was just paranoid.

Dropping the guide, he sighed as he went off to get packed. He was defiantly going to that town, regardless of his feelings. He earned a vacation after all he went through.

Leaving the room, the guide fell to the floor, opening up and revealing the name of the town:

Silent Hill……

**Finally, I've finished this fanfic. I'm done with the Survivor series for now. I have to concentrate on my other fanfics. Ill make it after I finish my other ones. Till next time.**


End file.
